GW 30 : Une aile de Papillon…
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Papillon 1/2 : Victime d'une explosion, Heero voit sa vie bouleversée. Revenant tous à ses cotés, ses anciens compagnons d'armes voient leurs vies bouleversées à la découverte du terrible verdict. Yaoi.
1. 00 Prologue

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins(a)yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Aucun des go-boys ne m'appartient

Genre : Pas vraiment de genre, mais ca tiendra plus de la romance x

Alors, non, ce n'est pas un « retour » car je ne suis jamais partie ;p Si je n'ai pas publié depuis des lustres ici-même, je n'en ai pas moins lu chacune des fanfics qui y sont publiées chaque jour durant, comme au premier jour, à la création de la section Gundam (oui, je suis la depuis 7ans ''). Juste jamais le temps d'envoyer des rev vu que je vous lis tous « hors connexion »

Sur ce, de part l'existence de mon site perso, les scantrad que j'y présente en plus du reste (Bientôt Haru 13 !!!), et la gestion des Edition muffins (première maison d'Edition francophone entièrement consacrée au roman boy's love : venez nous découvrir à cette adresse : leseditionsmuffins . com) Tout cela fait qu'il ne me reste que peu de temps libre, donc le chapitre 1 sera en ligne vendredi soir, pour ainsi débuter des updates hebdomadaire chaque vendredi. (Moins rapide qu'avant mais… c'était avant… Ah la vieillesse ;p) Sur ce : bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Une aile de papillon…**

* * *

**  
**

**Prologue.**

C'est arrivé comme ça. Un jour. Une nuit plutôt.

J'étais en planque au fin fond d'un hangar, à surveiller la livraison d'un stock de drogue. Le « Kristal », aussi nommé « crack du siècle » par les consommateurs de la rue. L'une de ces nouvelles drogues aux vertus exceptionnelles qui en une prise mal dosée peut vous détruire toutes vos cellules nerveuses.

J'avoue qu'aujourd'hui je ne me souviens plus très bien des détails de l'opération et de sa déroute.

Juste qu'il y avait eu un mouvement de panique au cours de l'échange.

Et surtout un cri dans mon oreillette vite suivi d'un son étranglé.

C'était l'un des nôtres, infiltré dans une bande de caïd des rues, qui venait de se faire trancher la gorge.

Nous étions repérés.

Alors, sans plus chercher à garder notre présence invisible, je suis parti à l'attaque.

Il fallait bien stopper ces dealers qui semaient la mort dans toute la ville depuis des mois.

J'avoue avec du recul que je n'ai peut-être pas suffisamment réfléchi aux conséquences de mes actes cette nuit-là. La situation ne me semblait juste pas plus périlleuse que toutes ces fois auparavant où j'avais croisé le danger et prit quelques risques.

Mais à priori, pour moi, cette nuit-là, c'était l'action de trop.

Quel comble n'est-ce pas ?

Le parfait soldat, devenu Preventer qui se laisse avoir comme un bleu.

J'ai survécu dans ma jeunesse à plusieurs autodestructions, même si parfois involontaires.

Je suis revenu de toutes ces missions suicides, auxquelles personne ne croyait…

J'ai luté deux années durant pour une paix, aujourd'hui maintenue, sans dommages irrémédiables…

Et cette nuit-là, c'est une simple et bien banale explosion dans le port commercial de Sank qui me fut fatale.

Les « fournisseurs » n'avaient pas eu meilleure idée que de lancer une grenade dans l'une des caisses de cargaison pour y détruire les traces de leur forfait.

Cette action irréfléchie généra un nuage de poudre toxique qui empli le lieu.

Quand le nuage se dissipa et que les secours purent intervenir sans danger, il n'y avait plus qu'un seul survivant allongé sur le macadam.

Moi.

Depuis ce jour, une partie de moi n'existe plus.

Je vois.

J'entends.

Je comprends parfaitement tout ce que l'on me dit.

Et réfléchis comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Je crois sincèrement n'avoir perdu aucune de mes capacités intellectuelles.

Il y a juste un détail.

Une faculté que j'ai perdue et qui me place aujourd'hui dans cette nouvelle situation qui est la mienne.

Mon corps est paralysé……à cent pour cent.

* * *

A suivre… 

Pour info, je sais qu'il existe un film français traitant du sujet de la paralysie, ainsi que des faits « divers » relatant tout autant ce sujet.

Mais a aucun instant, cela n'a été à la base de cette fanfic.

Et pour ceux qui dépriment déjà : ceci n'est pas une deathfic, bien au contraire ! Qui a pu me lire dans le passé saura qu'il ne faut pas croire les premières impressions !

A vendredi

mimi yuy


	2. 01 Le réveil

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins (a) yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Aucun des g-boys ne m'appartient

Genre : Pas vraiment de genre pour l'instant, mais ca tendra progressivement vers la romance.

Un premier chapitre court mais la suite ira en s'allongeant, chaque chapitre étant généralement plus long que le précédent, (c'était pas voulu mais en avançant vous comprendrez que je ne pouvais faire autrement…). J'exprime aussi une surprise sans nom, car à mon époque « phare » ou je publiais beaucoup, personne n'envoyait de rev et j'ai la sensation qu'en un prologue hontément court, j'en ait déjà reçu plus que sur certaine fanfic très très longues. C'est… étrange et un peu déstabilisant. J'espère donc que je ne décevrais personne avec la suite. En attendant, un Gros gros merci à tous et un gros pardon, car je ne vous répondrais qu'à la suite de ce chapitre ou le suivant, n'ayant guère de temps pour tout assumer... (c'est un peu le choix entre vos réponse o avancer les scantrad tant attendue alors si vous voulez pas être lynché par d'autres ;p)

Dernier point : Quoique cela paraisse, ceci n'est pas une drama, dead et autre fic qui termine mal, nous minant le morale par sa fin. N'oubliez pas ma devise : « Toute fanfic à chapitre aura son happy end ». C'est « nul » car ça flingue une partie du suspens, mais comme ça fait 7ans que cela dure avec moi, y'a pas de raison que ca change. Alors, laissez-moi juste le temps de vous prouver que toute histoire mérite qu'on la lise jusqu'au bout (j'assumerais toutes les réclamations si la fin ne vous convient pas - ou comment se mettre la pression toute seule...) Bonne lecture.

* * *

** Une aile de papillon…**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Le réveil. (Pov Heero)**

D'abord, il y a le néant.

Une nuit sombre, sans repère, sans mouvement.

Tout est absent.

Tout est silencieux.

Et puis, les rouages du cerveau se remettent en marche et avec lui toute une machinerie complexe et ordonnée.

C'est ainsi qu'en cet instant, je reprends conscience de ma propre existence.

J'entends d'abord les signes de vie de mon propre corps.

Ma respiration, légèrement sifflante à travers les tubes respiratoires placés sous mes narines.

Les battements de mon cœur, sourds et profonds qui me rassurent de par leur parfaite régularité.

Je pressens aussi des mouvements dans l'air ambiant m'informant que je ne suis pas seul.

Mes yeux encore trop lourds me découragent d'essayer de voir qui est ainsi à mes cotés.

Alors comme à chacun de mes précédents réveils ayant fait suite à quelques blessures plus ou moins importantes, je poursuis mon état des lieux. Sauf qu'habituellement, je débute par un mouvement des doigts et orteils. Et là, étonnement, je ne ressens rien. A première vue, je ne ressens même aucune partie de mon corps.

Malheureusement, je sais d'expérience que les analgésiques actuels peuvent être puissants et toujours donnés en surdose. C'est à croire que parce que dans notre enfance nous avons manqué de soins appropriés, voir de douceur, que les médecins de l'hôpital militaire des Preventers sont toujours excessifs avec nous.

Enfin nous…

Elle est étrange, cette capacité que j'ai toujours de penser à « nous », en référence à ma famille de cœur, quand il ne s'agit que de moi.

D'autant qu'en l'état, de mes anciens compagnons d'armes, il ne reste bien plus que Wufei à continuer de jouer les soldats. Et pour avoir longtemps travaillé à ses cotés, je sais qu'il a su jusqu'alors éviter toute présence régulière en ces hôpitaux aseptisés.

Me sachant finalement dans un lieu sûr, à la reconnaissance de tous les sons de mon environnement, je n'hésite plus à ouvrir les yeux.

Mais les paupières sont plus lourdes qu'attendu et ce n'est pas sans mal que je les soulève pour enfin apercevoir une brume nuageuse.

A priori, ma vision se trouve altérée.

Conséquence habituelle des commotions cérébrales.

Soit.

Cela n'a rien de mystérieux pour moi.

Il me suffira d'attendre et de forcer la rétine à faire le point sur mon environnement.

Alors que je ne perçois toujours que des formes floues se mouvoir autour de moi, je sens parfaitement que tous arrêtent subitement leurs mouvements. A priori, ils m'ont enfin aperçu. C'est alors que toute une agitation s'active

- Prévenez le Professeur Grangeard !!

- Tout de suite.

La voix féminine partie, une silhouette d'homme s'approche de mon lit.

- Monsieur Yuy, m'entendez-vous ?

J'aimerais lui répondre, mais ma bouche pâteuse m'empêche d'exprimer le moindre son.

- Monsieur Yuy, si vous m'entendez, faites-nous un signe.

Il en a de drôle lui.

Je ne ressens aucun muscle de mon corps, comment veut-il que je bouge dans ces conditions.

- Monsieur Yuy, clignez des yeux, si vous m'entendez.

Là encore j'essai.

Sans succès !

J'en aurais la capacité, j'en hurlerais de rage !

Mais si j'ai pourtant réussi à les ouvrir et tente depuis lors de déterminer cette forme floue qui reste à mes cotés, mes yeux semblent incapables de répondre à ma volonté quand il s'agit de les fermer de nouveau. A croire qu'ils m'ont drogué vraiment plus que nécessaire.

Las d'attendre un signe ou une réponse de ma part, l'homme s'éloigne de mon lit.

- Alors ?

- Rien. D'après le rythme cardiaque et ses constantes, nous pouvons effectivement supposer qu'il est bien réveillé. Mais à priori, lui n'a pas conscience de notre présence.

Je t'en foutrais de la conscience de ta présence !!!

Il est crétin ce type !?

Il ne comprend pas qu'ils ont juste été un peu trop généreux sur les doses chimiques !

Prenant finalement mon mal en patience, je laisse tomber.

Avec de la chance, dans quelques heures, j'aurais retrouvé toute la maîtrise de mon corps.

Il est donc inutile de m'énerver inutilement. D'autant que ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient le percevoir

C'est sur cet espoir d'un retour rapide à la normal, et d'une impatience à vouloir leur hurler dessus dés mon retour à cet état normal, que je me laisse happer par le néant d'un sommeil agité. L'ironie de la situation aura voulu que mes paupières se referment enfin à cet instant, mais seules et sans la moindre volonté personnel à le leur imposer.

---

Cela fait quatre jours.

Quatre jours que le temps passe et qu'absolument rien n'a changé quant à mon statut.

Via les brides de conversations qui se déroulent parfois dans ma chambre, j'ai cru comprendre que les médecins élaboraient une théorie selon laquelle se serait l'absorption intense de drogue la responsable de mon immobilité.

A les croire, j'aurais d'ailleurs passé plusieurs semaines de coma, plongé dans des rêves aussi atroces que fantasmagoriques suite à leur inspiration. Le trippe du siècle quoi…

Mais moi, je pense qu'il y a autre chose.

J'ai forcément du être touché physiquement, blessé par l'explosion. Il ne peut en être autrement.

Comment sinon expliquer une telle immobilité parfaite de tout mon corps ?

N'est-ce pas d'habitude des blessures sur la moelle épinière qui ont cette conséquence.

Le plus agaçant en soit, est cette incapacité qu'ont les médecins à me parler.

Depuis mon réveil, pas un, ne s'est présenté à moi.

Après les rares essais de communication ratés des premiers jours, plus un seul d'entre eux ne m'a regardé dans les yeux. Et de ce fait, personne à ce jour n'a prit ne serait-ce qu'une petite minute pour m'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute les raisons de mon état actuel.

Ils pensent quoi ?

Que mon cerveau a cramé sous l'effet de la drogue ?

Qu'il est dans le même état légumier que semble l'être mon corps physique !?

Un simple scanner du cerveau leur prouverait bien le contraire, mais je n'ai hélas pas la capacité de leur expliquer comment ils sont censés travailler.

La rage n'existe même plus en moi, à cet instant.

J'ai dépassé bien au de la du possible cet état de colère.

Je ne ressens plus qu'une haine farouche à leur égard.

Nul doute que dés l'instant ou je reprends possession de mon corps, je ne me priverais pas de leur expliquer la base de leur métier !

Tous des incompétents !!

C'est une colère et violence mentale qui ne va qu'en s'accentuant depuis mon réveil. Un déchaînement de sentiments extrêmes qui explose littéralement quand chaque matin et soir, une infirmière passe me faire une toilette des plus intimes où se mêle honte et avilissement total de ma personne.

Moi qui pensais posséder en moi une patience infinie, les faits m'ont largement démontré le contraire.

Finalement, le plus dure aura été cette solitude. Quatre jours de conscience sans plus pouvoir communiquer a quelque chose d'horriblement long et perturbant, même si l'on est d'un naturel peu bavard.

Mais en cette fin d'après-midi, alors qu'une énième infirmière vient de passer s'assurer de la « non évolution clinique » de mon état physique, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte.

Ne pouvant lui répondre, de par ma condition, cette personne prend sur elle d'entrer… et infime retour d'espoir, je découvre à mes cotés la silhouette oh combien rassurante et attendue d'une présence familière.

- Salut Heero.

Quatre ! Quatre Raberba Winner en personne est venu !

- Je me permets de passer te voir. J'ai appris très récemment ce qui t'était arrivé. Pour tout te dire, je ne l'ai même su que ce matin. A quoi as-tu donc pensé en n'indiquant aucun de nos noms sur ta fiche personnelle à la case « proches à prévenir » ?! Il a fallut que Wufei rentre d'une longue mission d'infiltration pour qu'on l'informe que l'un de ses anciens compagnons d'arme était hospitalisé depuis déjà trois mois.

Cette information me fit un choc.

Trois mois ?!

Cela faisait donc si longtemps !?

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer le choc que cela nous a fait !

- Te savoir blessé ! Et depuis si longtemps, sans que personne ne s'en soucis... Ne pouvant se déplacer tout de suite, Wufei m'a appelé en premier. Alors, comme tu peux le constater, me voilà. Il aurait aimé m'accompagner, mais tu connais la bureaucratie des Preventers ! Ses supérieurs lui ont imposé de finir ses rapports avant de pouvoir profiter ne serait-ce que de quelques heures de repos. Mais il ne tardera pas à venir dés qu'il le peut.

N'étant pas dans la capacité de bouger ma tête, je ne vois plus qu'une faible partie de son épaule gauche depuis qu'il s'est assit à la droite de mon lit. Mais à sa voix légèrement cassante, je sens que ses nerfs sont en passe de le lâcher. Comme j'aimerais le rassurer sur ma condition…

- Trowa était en représentation toute la journée. Mais dés ce soir je l'appellerais pour l'informer de ce qui se passe. Le connaissant, il y a des chances qu'il prenne la première navette disponible pour rejoindre la terre. Mais même ainsi, il ne sera pas là avant au moins trois jours.

A quoi bon de toute façon ! Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez de votre simple présence faire plus que la batterie de médecin passant dans cette chambre sans même me voir.

- Pour Duo, je lui ai envoyé un message sur la messagerie que nous lui connaissons. J'espère qu'il prendra très vite contact avec moi…

Je l'espère aussi. Mais cesse de pleurer Quatre. Je t'en supplie ! Quels que soient mes sarcasmes, je dois avouer n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux de te revoir ! Réalises-tu seulement que depuis mon éveil, tu es la première personne osant me parler comme à un être vivant ?!

- Je n'ai pas encore tout compris sur les raisons de ton état. Mais sois sûr que je te trouverais les meilleurs médecins de la Terre ou des colonies pour te soigner. Je te le promets !

Douce chaleur que tu m'offres par ces paroles. L'espoir renaît à cet instant grâce à toi Quatre.

Tu sembles tenter l'amorce d'une nouvelle phrase quand subitement la porte s'ouvre avec éclat.

- Monsieur Winner. Le médecin traitant du Lieutenant Yuy vient d'arriver. Si vous voulez venir lui parler.

- Oui, merci.

Alors je te vois enfin de toute ta personne. Relevé, tu te représentes devant moi, pour déposer un léger baiser sur l'une de mes tempes. Véritable torture qu'est ce geste que je ne ressens absolument pas.

- Je reviendrais très vite Heero.

Et sur ces mots, le bruit de tes pas s'éloigne, la porte de ma chambre se referme sans plus de protocole, et je reste seul. Seul devant ce constat affligeant que j'ignore toujours tout des raisons de ma paralysie totale.

A suivre…

* * *

A vendredi prochain pour un pov de Quatre; 

Et encore merci pour cet accueil pour mon tit retour qui n'en est pas un je le répète ;p même si ok, j'admet que ca fait presque 2ans que j'avais pas publié... Que le temps passe vite, moi j'ai la sensation que c'était hier ;(

mimi yuy


	3. 02 Pourquoi

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Aucun des g-boys ne m'appartient

Genre : Pas vraiment de genre, mais ca tendra plus vers la romance.

Chapitre court (à l'image de la fanfic Gundam nommée «Hôpital»)

J'ai pas encore pu répondre à toutes les rev et je m'en excuses mais je me rattrape ce week-end promis!

De plus, malgré les sceptiques je redis pour la dernière fois que cette histoire n'est pas une death-fic et ne finira pas «mal». Je comprends qu'on puisse en douter, mais je sais ou je vais et j'aurais les réponses à TOUTES vos questions, aussi attendez la fin (si ca vous plait un peu ou juste si vous êtes curieux;p) avant de dire que c'est pas possible;p

* * *

**Une aile de papillon…**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Pourquoi? (Pov Quatre)**

Je pense que je me souviendrais toute ma vie de cet instant.

Cet instant précis ou j'ai reçu ce coup de téléphone d'un ancien ami.

Un très bon ami!

Wufei!

- Quatre?

- Wufei! Quelle bonne surprise! Que me vaut ce coup de fil?

- C'est Heero…

A son ton: calme et nerveux, je compris presque aussitôt qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

Leur métier est si dangereux, c'était une évidence qu'un jour ou l'autre, l'un de nous recevrions un coup de fil de ce genre pour l'un d'eux deux.

Mais ce n'était pas exactement ce que je craignais à cet instant.

Avec le temps, je pense même pouvoir dire que c'était pire.

Notre ami n'était pas mort d'une balle perdue à la poursuite d'un vilain malfaiteur en quête de célébrité. Il n'était «que» blessé. Mais à ce stade, Wufei lui-même ignorait tout de l'importance de ses blessures.

- Quatre, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps, ni le droit de te donner beaucoup de détails. Je viens tout juste de rentrer d'Ouganda. Et en remontant à mon bureau pour y taper mon rapport, j'ai croisé un ancien collègue à moi qui vient de m'annoncer que le célèbre lieutenant Heero Yuy était toujours à l'hôpital. Personne dans le service n'a eu la moindre nouvelle concernant son statut. Son cas serait classé confidentiel. Je peux juste supposer qu'il est placé à l'hôpital militaire des Preventers. Je n'ai pas le droit de partir avant des heures, aussi pourrais-tu essayer de voir si…

- Je m'en occupe!! Ne te préoccupe pas plus de tout cela Wufei! Je vais appeler un ami à moi pour obtenir plus d'informations et je te tiens aussitôt au courant de tout ce que j'apprend.

- Je te remercie.

- Je peux t'appeler sur ton portable?

- Je pense entrer en commission après avoir fini mon rapport, je préfère que tu m'envois des mms.

- Très bien.

- Je dois te quitter là.

- Ok. A plus t….

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase qu'il avait raccroché.

Aussitôt je me suis empressé d'appeler les contacts que j'avais au sein des Preventers. Etre à la tête du conglomérat Winner fournisseur officiel et officieux de cet organisme possède ses avantages.

Après avoir ajouté une dose de menace et un soupçon d'avocat, j'obtins finalement le numéro précis de la chambre d'Heero et l'assurance d'avoir toute la coopération du corps médicale s'occupant de lui.

Aurais-je seulement pu m'attendre aux révélations qui suivirent?

Victime d'une forte explosion dans les docks de Sank, Heero venait d'achever près de trois mois de coma profond suite à l'absorption massive de substance toxique associée à un traumatisme crânien.

Trois mois!

Heero était seul à se battre contre la mort depuis trois longs mois!

Je pense ne pas avoir réellement compris toute l'implication de la seconde information.

Trop heureux d'entendre le mot «éveillé depuis quatre jours», j'en oubliais «immobilité complète».

Immobilité complète du sujet suite à trois mois de coma profond, cela semblait si… normal.

On ne peut pas demander à son corps de réagir «normalement» après un tel traumatisme!

Finalement et honteusement rassuré, je me pressais d'envoyer des messages à tous nos amis. Un mms comme promis à Wufei, un message sur le répondeur de Trowa et un mail sur la messagerie personnel de Duo. Suite à cela, je partis enfin le rejoindre, lui assurer que nous serions là à présent. Prêt à l'aider à se remettre de ses blessures…

C'est à mon entrée dans sa chambre. Quand tous mes sens en alerte reçurent de plein fouet son état actuel, que je compris enfin. Et cette révélation me fit un tel choc, que je ne sus garder toute la possession de mes moyens.

- Salut Heero.

Oh Allah!! Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi cela?

C'était si choquant de voir ce corps sans vie aux paupières entrouvertes. La bouche déformée d'un rictus étrange, je ne pouvais absolument pas retrouver le moindre trait de mon ami. Il avait tant maigrit aussi. C'était affligeant de négligence!

Tachant sans trop savoir comment de garder encore un peu de force pour parler, je m'avançais jusqu'à son lit, pour dire un peu plus que ces deux mots.

- Je me permets de passer te voir. J'ai appris très récemment ce qui t'était arrivé. Pour tout te dire, je ne l'ai même su que ce matin. A quoi as-tu donc pensé en n'indiquant aucun de nos noms sur ta fiche personnelle à la case «prochesà prévenir »?! Il a fallut que Wufei rentre d'une longue mission d'infiltration pour qu'on l'informe que l'un de ses anciens compagnons d'arme était hospitalisé depuis déjà trois mois.

Pourquoi n'as-tu pas prit plus souvent le temps de nous contacter? Pourquoi nous avoir ainsi rayé de ta vie, sans même envisager qu'il pouvait t'arriver le pire? A quoi as-tu donc pensé durant toutes ces années Heero?!!

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer le choc que cela nous a fait!

Au non, tu ne pourras jamais deviner ce coup de grâce que ta vision m'offre Heero.

- Te savoir blessé! Et depuis si longtemps, sans que personne ne s'en soucis... Ne pouvant se déplacer tout de suite, Wufei m'a appelé en premier. Alors, comme tu peux le constater, me voilà. Il aurait aimé m'accompagner, mais tu connais la bureaucratie des Preventers! Ses supérieurs lui ont imposé de finir ses rapports avant de pouvoir profiter ne serait-ce que de quelques heures de repos. Mais il ne tardera pas à venir dés qu'il le peut.

Nous serons toujours là pour toi Heero. Crois-moi, je ferais en sorte que tu ne souffres pas plus qu'il est humainement possible de t'éviter.

- Trowa était en représentation toute la journée. Mais dés ce soir je l'appellerais pour l'informer de ce qui se passe. Le connaissant, il y a des chances qu'il prenne la première navette disponible pour rejoindre la terre. Mais même ainsi, il ne sera pas là avant au moins trois jours.

- Pour Duo, je lui ai envoyé un message sur la messagerie que nous lui connaissons. J'espère qu'il prendra très vite contact avec moi…

Finalement sa vision est trop difficile à soutenir. Ne pouvant plus lutter contre cette vague de tristesse qui s'empreigne de mon cœur, je ne peux retenir plus longtemps mes larmes.

- Je n'ai pas encore tout compris sur les raisons de ton état. Mais sois sûr que je te trouverais les meilleurs médecins de la Terre ou des colonies pour te soigner. Je te le promets!

Que tous les Dieux de ce monde m'en soit témoin. Nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour te soigner!

Je cherchais d'autres mots dans le but bien vain de tenter de lui redonner espoir en l'avenir quand l'infirmière croisée à mon arrivée entra dans la chambre.

- Monsieur Winner. Le médecin traitant du Lieutenant Yuy vient d'arriver. Si vous voulez venir lui parler.

- Oui, merci.

Espérant pouvoir grâce à cet homme en savoir enfin plus sur le statut d'Heero, je quitte ce dernier non sans un dernier geste, qui m'aurait paru tellement obscène en une autre époque.

Imaginez! Embrasser, tel un enfant de quatre ans que l'on borde, un soldat émérite sur la tempe. Un baiser presque paternel qui m'est venu si naturellement que je n'eu pas la force de m'en empêcher.

Pardonne-moi pour ce geste Heero.

- Je reviendrais très vite Heero.

A peine sortit de cette chambre étouffante, je tente sans succès de prendre assez d'oxygène pour respirer à nouveau. Mais le choc est si grand que toutes mes forces me lâchent.

C'est donc à terre que le médecin me trouve, m'aidant non sans mal à me relever.

- Venez vous asseoir, monsieur Winner.

Entraîné vers les chaises parsemant les couloirs de l'hôpital, l'homme s'assoit à mes cotés pour m'expliquer avec nombre de mots incompréhensibles que mon ancien compagnon d'arme a perdu toute réactivité.

- Son corps ne répond plus à aucun stimuli et par ce fait, il ne nous fait plus aucun doute qu'il n'a tout simplement plus aucune activité cérébrale. Le lieutenant Heero yuy est mort. Il ne reste plus qu'une mécanique fonctionnant grâce à un cœur qui continu inutilement de battre.

Ses mots entraient dans mon propre cerveau et trop choqué par ma révélation, je n'eu pas la réactivité nécessaire pour contredire ces faits. Heero n'était pas mort! J'en avais l'intime certitude!!

Mais ce médecin, ce Professeur Grangeardcontinuait inlassablement à me présenter les choses si durement, que je cru un instant qu'il allait me demander, là, si simplement, que je signe l'arrêt de mort civil de mon ami pour qu'ils puissent mettre une bonne fois pour toute un terme à sa «non vie».

Peut-être l'a-t-il finalement fait d'ailleurs. Ou peut-être pas.

Pour tout dire, je crois n'avoir plus rien entendu après moins de deux minutes de son monologue.

Je me souviens juste avoir regagné ma voiture, et indiqué à mon chauffeur de joindre ma secrétaire pour annuler l'ensemble de mes rendez-vous pour la semaine à venir.

Réaction peut-être excessive que j'ai eue là.

Mais je me suis tout simplement projeté à la place d'Heero.

A l'instant même où je le vis allongé-là sur ce lit d'hôpital, je me suis demandé ce que j'aurais attendu de mon entourage si pareille chose m'étais arrivée.

Je suis croyant. Je suis un bon Musulman, comme Duo depuis la fin de la guerre a souhaité devenir un bon catholique. Et nos deux religions ont le respect de la vie. Excessivement parfois. Mais ne demandez pas à un croyant de rejeter sa religion tout entière pour quelques notions trop vieillottes que plus personne ne suit. L'amour d'un Dieu va bien au-delà de l'interprétation des hommes de sa parole.

Et à cet instant où je croisais le regard mort d'Heero, je su ce que je devais faire. Je su qu'à sa place, j'aurais aimé de tout mon cœur que mes amis et ma famille crois en moi et en mon esprit. Qu'on me laisse une chance de vivre!

Alors à peine franchi le seuil de ma demeure, je me fis le serment sacré que jamais je ne l'abandonnerais. Comme jamais à aucun instant de nos deux ans passés à lutter tous ensemble contre les forces de Romefeller, Heero yuy n'abandonna l'un de nous!

«A la vie à la mort» Avait dit Duo à cette époque sanglante de notre vie pour expliquer l'action d'un fou. Le pourquoi en ce jour d'hiver, Heero, seul et à bout de force était venus me tirer d'une mort certaineau péril de sa propre survie !

«A la vie, à la mort» Je murmure en ce jour de paix où l'un des nôtres est à nouveau en difficulté.

-A la vie, à la mortHeero. A la vie, à la mort….

* * *

A suivre…

mimi yuy


	4. 03 L'attente

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins (a) yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Aucun des G-boys ne m'appartient 

Genre : Pas encore de genre défini, mais à terme, cela tendra vers la romance.

* * *

**Une aile de papillon…**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – L'attente. (Pov Heero)**

_Cinq mois plus tard_

Aujourd'hui encore je passe le temps, assit sur une chaise située non loin d'une fenêtre. 

A quelques centimètres près, je pourrais presque voir à l'extérieur. Malheureusement, personne n'a encore jamais eu la simple idée de me placer de la sorte. Etant moi, toujours incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que mon cou pour y remédier, je ne fait donc que fixer un mur blanc… 

Triste occupation pour les prochaines heures durant. Mais n'est-ce pas déjà mieux que le plafond ?

Je dois cette nouvelle position à mon dos apposé à une planche de plastique, elle-même retenue à mon corps par une minerve enserrant mon cou. C'est la 121ème fois très exactement que l'on met en place ce dispositif à mon égard.

Cette position de par la planche, les sangles et autres fixations du genre pourrait laisser croire à une véritable torture, mais comme je ne sens rien….

Telle la poupée de chiffon que je suis devenu, cela a au moins le mérite de m'offrir une position assise. Un semblant de retour à la vie quand vous avez passé des mois en position allongée, tel le légume que je suis devenu, n'attendant plus qu'une mort inexorable qui viendra bien à moi… un jour ou l'autre.

Malgré ce qui m'arrive, je dois toute de même avouer être plus serein mentalement. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un détail, mais je suis particulièrement heureux de ne plus me trouver dans cette sordide chambre d'hôpital où l'on me présenta cette planche de maintien pour la première fois.

Car depuis lors, un ange blond à l'amitié, la gentillesse et générosité sans pareille, a eu la bonté de m'inviter chez lui. Me voici donc logé dans une somptueuse aile de l'hôtel particulier de mon ami Quatre qui m'est uniquement destiné. A moi et aux femmes qu'il a engagées pour prendre soin de mon corps chaque heure du jour et de la nuit.

Dés l'apparente évidence que ma situation n'évoluerait plus jamais, deux mois après mon réveil, Quatre me proposa de venir m'installer à ses cotés.

Il m'expliqua à cet instant, que la décence, et surtout un sens profond de l'amitié qu'il portait à mon égard, l'empêchaient de me laisser moisir plus longtemps au fin fond d'un service sordide de l'hôpital militaire de Sank.

Ce qui m'avait le plus marqué dans cette proposition « de principe » -- n'étant toujours pas dans la capacité de lui répondre -- est de réaliser que mise à part lui, personne n'avait eu le courage de me proposer pareille idée. Ni Relena, qui n'entra finalement qu'une seule fois dans ma chambre. Ni Wufei que je ne vis tout simplement jamais, malgré les promesses de Quatre. 

D'ailleurs, personne mis à part Quatre n'était finalement réellement venu me voir. 

Pas même mes supérieurs ou collègues de section. 

Et, face à cette proposition, c'est toute l'absence des autres qui me fit face ! 

Je n'avais pas d'ami. Ou tout du moins : plus d'ami, si j'en avais seulement eu un jour…

Suite à mon accident, je réalisais non sans un poids au cœur, que seul Quatre avait gardé quelques sentiments à mon égard. Et pourtant, nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis si longtemps avant qu'il entre dans ma chambre d'hôpital.

Bien sur, ne pas m'avoir évoqué de vive voix d'autres solutions, ne signifiait pas qu'ils n'en existaient pas et que tout cela n'avait pas été âprement discuté entre plusieurs personnes avides de me venir en aide. J'osais même imaginer à cet instant que c'était bien à la suite d'une concertation mutuelle que Quatre avait eu gain de cause en me proposant ainsi de me mettre à disposition sa demeure et ses ressources. Après tout, si tel avait été le cas, personne ne se serait de toute façon, donné la peine d'en discuter avec moi. Ils avaient bien tous eu pour réaction de conclure que si le corps était cassé, mon esprit aussi avait disparu. Rendant par la même ma situation plus sordide et humiliante qu'elle ne pouvait l'être… 

Mais j'étais réaliste. Je savais bien qu'au final, il n'en était rien. Et je pouvais les comprendre.

Comment pouvais-je seulement leur en vouloir de leur réaction de fuite à mon égard ?

Je n'imagine pas même l'expression hagarde que doit avoir mon visage dénué de toute réaction.

Combien de fois seulement, vient-on m'essuyer un filet de bave s'échappant de mes lèvres ? Même les paupières de mes yeux, je ne peux les contrôler ! Si elles s'ouvrent et se referme quand je m'éveille et m'endort, dans la journée, elles ne fonctionnent que muent par un réflexe inné de protection de l'œil. Je ne peux donc pas même utiliser cet artifice pour communiquer avec mon entourage. Alors comment pourraient-ils seulement se douter que je suis toujours là !! 

Sans la moindre preuve à leur soumettre, je suis condamné à ne plus être vu que comme un mort-vivant.

Pourtant, je vie ! Là ! Dans ma tête !!

Je suis en vie et personne ne semble en prendre note.

Enfin…

Je dois admettre que Quatre reste le seul à m'aider à garder un semblant de stabilité mental. Peut-être est-ce en raison de son don de new type, qu'il devine que derrière cette carcasse morte, je suis toujours là. A moins que ce ne soit, comme le disait les bruits de couloir qui m'enrageaient avant mon départ de l'hôpital, une manière à lui de refuser d'admettre que je ne suis plus. J'ai même cru comprendre qu'ils voulaient le pousser à aller voir un psychologue pour réussir avec son aide à faire son deuil !

Je suis toujours en vie et le corps médical pousse mon entourage à faire leur deuil de ma personne !!

Comment réussirais-je à survivre mentalement à ça, si Quatre, seul ami réellement présent à mes cotés, fini par leur céder ?

Mais jusqu'à ce jour, il a su tenir bon et moi aussi par son biais.

Chaque jour depuis qu'il su où je me trouvais, il vint me parler chaque soir…

Jusqu'à finalement me proposer de rester chez lui.

Depuis cette proposition ma nouvelle vie est donc ici, partagée entre mon lit médicalisé et cette chaise de soutien conçue sur mesure pour ma personne.

Tout cela ne semble guère attrayant. Mais j'ai toute conscience que cela pourrait être tellement pire, que je suis infiniment reconnaissant envers Quatre d'avoir agit de la sorte avec moi.

Jugé comme inapte à pouvoir prendre soin de moi-même, un juge m'a finalement placé sous la tutelle de Quatre. A ce que ce dernier m'a expliqué après coup, les Preventers avaient aussi demandé ce droit. Mais l'avocat de Quatre, certainement payé à prix d'or eut des arguments plus convaincants.

Depuis lors, installé dans mes « appartements », Quatre vient me voir chaque matin en coup de vent avant de partir travailler et s'entretient à mes cotés une bonne heure durant chaque soir. Il me raconte sa journée, me donne des nouvelles des autres que je n'ai faits qu'entre apercevoir depuis mon réveil. Et petit à petit, grâce à lui, j'ai ENFIN appris l'entièreté de mon histoire.

Si un Dieu existe de par l'univers, je le prie chaque jour depuis lors, d'offrir à cet ange tout le bonheur et l'amour qu'il est en droit de connaître. 

Et c'est à croire que cela au moins, fonctionne. Car depuis quelques semaines, mes vœux à son égard semblent enfin s'exaucer. Mon passé récent ayant été totalement évoqué, depuis ces trois mois de cohabitation, Quatre s'est depuis permis nombre de confidences sur sa vie privée. J'ai ainsi eu droit de découvrir toute l'évolution de sa relation avec Trowa ! Et si mon visage ne l'exprime pas, je souris à ses rougeurs quand il avoue que : « Ca y est ! Ils ont enfin franchi le grand pas du premier baiser. »

Il espère franchir dés demain soir, celui de leur première nuit d'amour et s'inquiète de se montrer trop empressé et que cela finisse par effrayer notre clown blanc.

Je ne sais pas si mon état est la raison d'un si subit rapprochement entre ces deux là, après des années d'une simple amitié partagée. Mais j'ose espérer que oui. Si ma vie est à ce jour terminée, j'aime à croire que cette tragédie a fait naître tout ce bonheur emplissant le cœur de Quatre quand il me parle de tout ça. Après tout, c'est au moins ma faute si Trowa est revenu sur Terre. Alors peut-être que réaliser par mon exemple que la vie peut nous échapper à tout instant, les a aussi poussé à ne plus attendre d'avantage pour se déclarer.

Oui, j'aime à croire ce genre de mélo. 

Mais peut être n'est-ce finalement-là que la dérive de mon esprit fatigué face aux conséquences d'une observation trop assidue de la télévision…

C'est que depuis ma présence chez Quatre, les deux femmes qui s'occupent de moi successivement ont pensé que quitte à ce que je doive rester statique et assit, la journée durant, il valait autant me mettre devant la télé. C'est ainsi qu'elles me font voir chaque jour qui passe nombre de série, film et autre soap à l'eau de rose….

J'aimerais leur dire que quitte à avoir cette unique activité, plusieurs heures par jour, je préférerais voir des reportages, le journal télévisé ou des conférences politiques plutôt que certain dessin animé qu'elle place sans trop réfléchir chaque matin. Mais après tout, c'est déjà mieux que rien. Mieux que le mur blanc ou le plafond à dorures qui alterne chacune de ces diffusions…

Et puis cela me permet de découvrir enfin toutes ces références télévisées dont Duo me parlait si souvent durant la guerre.

Duo… 

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis si longtemps.

Aux derniers mails reçus par Quatre, il courrait toutes les colonies, à la recherche dont ne sait trop quoi. Il était déjà là-bas quand mon accident a eu lieu. Mais ce dernier ne l'aura pas poussé à revenir me voir. Quelque part, je lui en suis reconnaissant. Le peu d'estime qu'il pouvait porter à mon égard aurait sans aucun doute disparu à ma vue. Et puis quel intérêt aurait-il de venir voir le légume que je suis devenu ?! Autant garder une photo de moi prise par le passé. Aussi froid ai-je pu être à cette époque, elles resteront toujours mille fois plus expressives que mon faciès actuel.

_&&&&&._

___Un mois plus tard._

Ce soir, un évènement de taille vient à se mettre en place.

Trowa semble avoir enfin accepté la demande de Quatre, à savoir s'installer plus que quelques nuits pas semaine dans ses appartements privés.

Mais pour accéder à cette nouvelle vie, il semble y avoir eu une condition incontournable et indiscutable : Venir me voir et m'annoncer de vive voix qu'il venait à son tour vivre à nos cotés. Au détail près que lui investissait l'aile droite, celle réservée exclusivement à Quatre.

J'aurais aimé leur dire toutes les bonnes choses que j'espérais pour eux deux. Mais comme chaque fois, je ne fis que les penser. Espérant que Quatre à défaut de quiconque les ressentirait un peu au moins.

Trowa n'était évidemment pas à l'aise en ma présence. Aussi cette petite réunion de famille ne s'éternisa pas. Mais le voir me fit du bien. Le voir me parler face à face, droit dans les yeux me fit du bien. C'est tellement dur d'être ignoré sous prétexte qu'on ne peut répondre….

Je cru comprendre depuis mon séjour ici, que Trowa ne voulait pas à l'origine que Quatre me prenne en charge. Trop de responsabilité à ses yeux et le fait que ma présence à ses cotés, empêcherait Quatre de m'oublier. D'oublier ce qui était arrivé. Ils ne pouvaient finalement agir comme si rien n'avait eu lieu que si je restais en dehors de leur vie, enfermé dans un centre quelconque. 

Mais il faut croire que l'amour vient à bout de tout. Ou plus justement qu'il rend aveugle. Car tous ses avis contraires se sont doucement dissolus. Et puis, s'ils ne m'oublient pas, ils doivent quand même admettre qu'après quatre mois de présence dans cette aile de l'hôtel, j'ai quelque peu fini par m'y fondre, faisant aujourd'hui, tout simplement parti des murs…

C'est dans la même semaine, quatre mois donc après ma sortie d'hôpital et six mois après mon réveil, que je revis enfin Wufei. S'il était à priori passé me voir le soir de ma première rencontre avec Quatre, étant alors endormi, je ne m'en souvenais pas. Aussi était-ce pour moi la première fois que je croisais enfin son regard posé sur ce nouveau « moi ».

Il semblait gêné lui aussi et n'osa pas trop s'exprimer en la présence de Quatre venu l'accompagner et lui expliquer qu'il pouvait au moins me saluer comme il l'aurait fait auparavant au lieu de me regarder de haut.

Ce n'est finalement qu'au départ de Quatre, lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, les yeux dans les yeux, qu'il s'assit face à moi et me présenta ses regrets les plus profonds et les plus sincères.

Il venait tout juste de terminer une mission toute personnelle qu'il s'était auto-attribué contre l'avis de tous : A savoir traquer chaque responsable lié à ma condition.

A priori, il avait chassé puis arrêté sur son temps personnel les plus haut pontes responsable du commerce du Kristal !!

Six mois de congés sans solde pour tenir sa vengeance et me l'offrir comme explication de son absence.

Je l'ai tout simplement béni pour son acte.

Quelque part au fin fond de mon esprit, j'avais eu l'envie impressive d'agir de la sorte ! L'envie mais non la force de mettre en action une vengeance toute personnelle pour alléger un tant soit peu les conséquences mentales de ma condition physique.

Suite à son aveu, il m'avoua aussi qu'il lui serait difficile de revenir souvent, que mon état n'étant pas en corrélation avec l'image qu'il se faisait et se ferait toujours de moi, il lui était trop douloureux de me côtoyer. 

Mais il ferait un effort de temps à autre pour me prouver que cela n'empêchait pas et ne l'empêcherait jamais de penser à moi et… de m'aimer comme le frère d'arme que j'avais toujours été à ses yeux. 

J'ai apprécié son honnêteté.

J'ai été ému des larmes qu'il versa face à moi, sans honte ni regret, comme l'expression de toute sa peine à mon égard.

Depuis cet accident, j'ai réalisé à mon tour, aimer plus que jamais chacun de mes anciens compagnons d'arme.

Nous n'avions plus aucune relation depuis de si nombreuses années avant mon accident et pourtant, tous se sont progressivement liés à mes cotés dans cette épreuve.

Chacun à leur manière, mais tous ont eu un geste, un acte à mon égard.

Ce ne fut pas le cas des autres… ces anciens collègues avec lesquelles j'avais passé, avant cet évènement, plus de quatre années de ma vie.

Des années précieuses de ma jeunesse offerte à ces hommes, à ce travail, sans qu'il n'en reste rien !

Mes compagnons d'arme, nous n'avions passé que deux courtes années de guerre cote à cote.

De nos seize à dix-huit ans.

Et aujourd'hui que je ne suis pas même encore au quart de ma vie, cette dernière s'est éteinte sans me laisser partir à ses cotés.

Prisonnier de mon propre corps, je suis voué à une attente digne de l'éternité, sans espoir ni croyance en un avenir qui n'existe pas et que l'on m'impose malgré tout.

Ont-ils seulement conscience de ce que l'on éprouve à ne rien faire de ses journées ? 

De ce que l'on éprouve à n'avoir comme seule occupation que l'introspection de soit ?

Je ne sais plus quoi espérer pour que tout cela cesse.

Combien de mois ou d'année serais-je capable de tenir ainsi ?

Vais-je finalement souffrir de la propre décomposition de mon esprit ?

Deviendrais-je fou ?

Est-ce que cela finira par mettre un terme à cette sanction divine que le destin m'impose en réponse aux souffrances que j'ai pu faire subir aux autres durant ma vie ?

La folie sera-t-elle ma seule porte de sortie ?

Je suis damné par des Dieux que je méconnais.

Et toutes les prières du monde n'y peuvent rien changer.

Pourtant, c'est bien à l'aube de mes 24 ans, un an après l'explosion fatale, qu'une petite lueur d'espoir vint enfin à moi. Une lueur d'espoir sous les traits d'un Dieu de la mort qui aura su se faire attendre… 

A suivre…

* * *

Au prochain chapitre : un long pov de Trowa.

L'histoire étant un peu longue à démarrer, le début (de par mon choix de présentation) étant beaucoup plus « statique » que cela ne va le devenir, je vous propose sous l'occasion du week-end de Pâques de publier un second chapitre dés demain.

mimi yuy


	5. 04 Viens à mon secours

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins (a) yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Aucun des G-boys ne m'appartient 

Genre : Pas encore de genre défini, mais à terme, cela tendra vers la romance.

Un premier plus long chapitre (et attendez vous à pire, car Duo et Wufei doubleront la mise ;p) qui je l'espère va enfin vous permettre de mieux entrer dans l'histoire qui « débute » enfin. (enfin... façon de parler ;p) Bonne lecture à tous et gros merci pour tous vos retours !

* * *

**Une aile de papillon…**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Viens à mon secours (Pov Trowa).**

Les choses arrivent toujours sans qu'on ne comprenne vraiment comment… 

Pour ma part, il y eu un « Avant » et un « Après » autour d'un message téléphonique que j'écouta la première fois d'une oreille distraite en sortant d'une douche, une heure à peine après la dernière représentation du soir.

En tournée sur les satellites de la seconde ceinture du système soleil, je vivais dans un petit deux pièces, privilège de mon importance au sein de la troupe de cirque. 

Et ce soir là, ce fut la voix devenue grave au fil des ans, de mon cher Quatre qui m'informa d'un drame. Heero était grièvement blessé et hospitalisé dans un hôpital militaire de Sank.

En soit, cette première information, ne me fit que peu d'effet. Presque une évidence au vu de son métier. Je savais que ce genre de coup de fil arriverait un jour ou l'autre.

C'est le second message, à priori énoncé plusieurs heures après le premier qui bouleversa ma vie.

Quatre à nouveau, d'une voix cassée et hachée m'expliquait entre deux sanglots qu'il ne pourrait supporter cette épreuve sans notre soutien. Il avait besoin de notre aide… de mon aide.

- Je t'en supplie Trowa. Ne me laisse pas seul. Nous avons besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de toi. Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi. Je… Heero… il… Par pitié Trowa, ne nous abandonne pas.

Au plus fort de la guerre, quand je fus enfermé dans une geôle sordide de Oz, j'eu l'enfer d'assister impuissant à une séance de torture des plus atroces. Quatre, pendant sur ses bras accrochés en hauteur par du fil barbelé, les pieds à quelques centimètres du sol, avait devant moi subit le plus terrible. Profondes coupures, électricité, brûlures… Rien n'avait été épargné à son corps d'adolescent. Son corps mutilé, ses lèvres scalpées, jamais il n'avait prié ses bourreaux de tout stopper. Jamais il n'avait cédé à leur question. Jamais il ne s'était même plaint, les mois suivants son évasion, des multiples opérations de chirurgie qu'il avait du supporter pour retrouver apparence humaine.

Alors, pour que cet homme ayant survécu physiquement et mentalement à cette séance de torture inhumaine, en vienne à me supplier avec tant d'émotion et de désespoir dans la voix, le pire ne pouvait qu'être arrivé. Et pour nos vies d'anciens soldats émérites, il ne faisait aucun doute que le pire n'était pas la mort !

Ce fut donc sans réfléchir une seconde que je laissai tomber la serviette éponge sur le sol, pour boucler mon sac et m'habiller en hâte. Une heure à peine après l'écoute de mon répondeur, j'embarquais pour la première navette en direction de la Terre.

&&&&&

Si l'on dit que l'imagination d'un artiste est sans limite, je dois bien admettre que j'avais tout envisagé sauf ça ! A la suite de nos discussions téléphoniques ayant précédé mon arrivé à Sank, Quatre avait eu l'occasion de m'expliquer plus clairement les raisons de son appel à l'aide.

Et face à ses révélations, c'est avant même de le rejoindre chez lui, que je passais par l'hôpital où se trouvait Heero. M'y infiltrant dans la nuit noire sans guère de difficulté, je pénétrai dans sa chambre pour enfin comprendre.

La vue de cet homme en pareille position, me fit l'effet d'un choc, même si bien faible à l'image du désespoir vécu par Quatre. Ne souhaitant réveiller mon ami, je reparti tout aussitôt pour découvrir enfin toute l'histoire menant à son état de mort cérébrale.

Mais les choses ne se firent pas si simplement.

Une fois l'émotion des retrouvailles passées, je compris très vite que Quatre refusait tout simplement cette notion de « mort cérébrale ». Et alors que nous étions installés dans son salon privé autour d'un cognac, nécessaire ne serait-ce que pour nous donner le courage d'évoquer tout cela, Quatre ne me laissa guère de choix.

- Quatre, je reviens de l'hôpital. Je l'ai vu et… il ne fait aucun doute que la conclusion des médecins semble justifiée.

- Absolument pas Trowa !!

- Mais voyons, tu ne peux pas t'acharner sur lui ! Heero n'aurait pas voulu qu'on garde son enveloppe physique s'il n'était plus !

- Je t'en pris Trowa ! Si c'est pour réagir ainsi, tu peux tout aussi bien repartir !! Heero n'est pas mort ! Son cœur bat, ses yeux s'ouvrent d'eux-mêmes, sa respiration est calme et régulière ! Il n'a besoin d'aucune machine pour l'aider à vivre. Son estomac lui-même digère le plus normalement du monde ! Imagines-tu qu'avant son réveil, ils ne l'alimentaient quasi plus ! J'ai déjà du me battre pour qu'il reprenne les soins que l'on apporte à n'importe quel tétraplégique !!

- Mais justement ! A l'inverse d'eux, Heero n'a aucune lésion sur son épine dorsale. Aucune raison médicale autre que la mort cérébrale ne peut expliquer cette immobilité complète !

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Quatre…

Le voir déchaîné à chercher des preuves à ce qu'il voulait voir vrai, me déchirait le cœur.

Comment soutenir l'une des personnes qui comptent le plus à vos yeux sans pour autant la conforter dans un sens qui ne la fera que plus souffrir à terme ?

- Quatre.

- Ecoute Trowa ! Avec ou sans toi, j'agirais toujours avec lui comme j'aurais souhaité que lui ou vous autre agissiez à mon égard. Je lui ferais confiance ! Jusqu'au bout !

Alors à la suite d'une douloureuse prise de décision, mon choix du être fait et présenté.

- Je te suivrais et te soutiendrais dés l'instant où tu me présenteras une preuve ! Une seule preuve aussi infime soit-elle qu'il puisse être encore cérébralement vivant ! Qu'il puisse nous comprendre et avoir conscience de sa condition. Mais en toute honnêteté, je prie pour son propre salut qu'il n'en soit rien.

Acceptant ma condition, Quatre hocha vivement la tête pour toute réponse à cette requête, avant de se jeter sans plus de protocole dans mes bras y exprimer enfin toute sa peine.

Ce soir là, je l'installa du mieux possible sur le canapé de son salon, et le recouvrit d'un plaid abandonné non loin de là avant de quitter sa demeure.

Pour survivre à cette épreuve, je sentais qu'il me faudrait un peu d'espace pour respirer entre deux drames. Aussi pris-je la décision de m'installer dans l'un des multiples studios de la compagnie mis à disposition de nos artistes lors de leurs venues à Sank, ville où la troupe du cirque était administrativement domiciliée.

Ce fut le lendemain de mon arrivée que nous progressâmes un peu. 

Passé voir Quatre pour discuter avec lui d'une hypothétique évolution dans l'état de santé de Heero, le téléphone sonna. Après avoir décroché, je vis Quatre s'asseoir tout simplement en enclenchant le haut parleur.

- Trowa est près de moi, nous t'écoutons Duo.

- Je viens tout juste de recevoir tous tes mails.

- Tu as tout compris ?

- Malheureusement oui. Tu ne saurais être plus clair.

Inconsciemment, je m'assis aux cotés de Quatre,

Ayant mis le haut parleur, je pouvais sans mal suivre et intervenir dans leur discussion, malgré mon envie de ne pas m'y immiscer.

Assis à se ronger les ongles de sa main droite près du téléphone de son salon, Quatre me broyait finalement les doigts de sa main gauche à l'écoute de Duo.

Qui de lui ou de moi avait fait le premier geste menant à cette fusion de nos mains ?

Aujourd'hui encore, je l'ignore.

Cela semblait tellement bénin face au reste

Un geste si inutile et pourtant si fort et essentiel à la fois.

Et alors que Duo s'excusait avec toute la peine du monde dans sa voix des raisons expliquant qu'il ne pourrait nous rejoindre avant longtemps, c'est moi qui m'empara finalement de cette main douloureuse, pour l'enserrer à mon tour avec forces.

- Duo ? Tu vas rentrer ?

- Quatre, je… je ne peux pas vous rejoindre. Pas tout de suite

- Mais… Enfin, non. Je comprends. Tu as raison de toute façon. C'est inutile que tu viennes aussitôt. Son état ne va pas bouger avant longtemps et tu as consacré tant de temps pour tes études. Je sais que ton passage devant le grand jury est pour bientôt.

- Il y a tant en jeu Quatre.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Je comprends parfaitement. 

- Je dois rester encore un mois pour terminer. Mais après cela, je ferais mon possible pour venir au plus vite à vos cotés.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant Duo. Nous te faisons confiance.

- Savez-vous quelque chose de plus depuis ton mail d'hier ?

- Malheureusement non. Les médecins ne trouvent aucune raison autre que cérébrale. Mais cherchent-ils vraiment ? Je l'ignore. Tous semblent si persuadé qu'il est mort. Que seul son cœur qui bat permet au reste de survivre. Ils… Ils nous ont déjà demandé à penser aux dons d'organe Duo… Malheureusement pour eux, son corps entier se maintenant en vie depuis toutes ces semaines de coma, ils n'ont aucune solution pour le tuer pour de bon. Imagines-tu seulement qu'ils tentaient sans qu'on ne le réalise vraiment de le tuer de faim ?! Je m'atèle depuis ce matin à compulser les lois pour en obtenir la garde et pouvoir exiger les soins dont il a besoin. A ce jour c'est au gouvernement qu'incombe cette tache et ils ne font rien ! C'est une course contre la montre Duo !!

- Je te fais confiance Kitty Cat ! Tu sais, comme je sais, que tu es le seul à pouvoir le sortir de leurs griffes. Alors je t'en supplie, fait tout ce que tu peux pour devenir son tuteur ! Je t'en supplie Quatre !

- Je te le promets Duo. 

- Promet moi encore une chose Quatre !

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Envoi moi tout ce que tu pourras trouver sur l'état de santé d'Heero ! Je veux tout avoir ! Leurs rapports, les radios, clichés de scanner, analyses sanguines complètes ! Je veux tout connaître de sa condition actuelle et des circonstances de son accident.

- Je ferais de mon mieux Duo. Nous n'avons toujours pas accès à son dossier médical mais je vais lancer mes avocats sur ce sujet !

- Bien.

- Quatre.

- Oui Duo ?

- Je te promets une réponse. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais je te donnerais une réponse.

- C'est tout ce qui nous importe Duo. 

- Bien. Je dois te laisser maintenant. J'attends vos dossiers au plus vite. Ok ?

Sachant pertinemment que Quatre n'aurait ni le temps, ni la force de se plonger une nouvelle fois dans tous ces détails sordides, je pris sur moi de répondre à Duo avant qu'il ne nous quitte.

- Je m'en occupe Duo. Dans 24h au plus tard tu auras tout ce que tu as demandé. Après quoi, je ferais en sorte de transmettre tes demandes ici.

- Merci Trowa. A bientôt les gars.

Ne nous laissant pas lui répondre, Duo raccrocha. Alors seulement je sentis les yeux de Quatre sur moi. Si les évènements n'auraient pas été si tragiques, j'aurais pu ne pas être aussi touché par son regard à mon égard. Ce n'était plus de l'espoir mais de la foi.

- Ecoute moi bien Quatre. Je ne suis pas médecin. Je ne peux pas savoir si ce qu'ils disent est vrai ou non. Mais il existe quatre personnes auxquels je porte toute ma confiance et à qui je confierais ma vie. Duo en fait évidemment partie. Je vais l'aider Quatre. Inutile que tu perdes du temps en procédures pour obtenir ce qu'il nous a demandé. Il est plus important et urgent d'acquérir la tutelle sur Heero pour organiser par la suite des examens complémentaires. D'ici là, laisse moi me débrouiller pour obtenir à ma manière tout ce que Duo nous a demandé et plus encore. En échange de quoi, au terme de son étude, tu devras accepter son verdict ! Quel qu'il soit !

S'il nous prouve que les médecins disaient vrai ! Si nous réussissons à en avoir la preuve médicale ! Je t'en supplie, à mon tour. Tu devras le laisser partir. Heero n'aurait pas aimé qu'on le traite comme un morceau de viande. Un simple bibelot qu'on pose dans un coin de sa pièce pour le décor. S'il n'est vraiment plus là, tu devras accepter de le laisser partir. Il a été pour moi, plus qu'un simple ami. Tu sais combien nous avons tous compté les uns pour les autres. Ne trahit pas nos confiances mutuelles dans un acharnement thérapeutique inutile.

Ancrant fermement mes yeux dans les siens, c'est avec un soulagement sans nom que je le vis hocher tout doucement la tête, non sans laisser s'échapper une pluie de larmes.

- Ce ne sera pas le trahir que d'agir de la sorte Quatre.

- Duo te prouvera que j'ai raison.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Quatre. Par amour pour Heero, je prie qu'il n'en soit rien ! Car un homme comme lui ne mériterait pas de vivre pareil enfer !

Je me souvins à cet instant, de ce jour d'hiver où presque mourrant, Heero avait porté Quatre sur des kilomètres les sortant ainsi d'une zone ennemie pour nous rejoindre. A la suite de la séance de torture de Quatre à laquelle j'avais assisté, on l'avait fait transférer sur une autre base, plus médicalisée j'espérais. Et alors que cela devait être mon tour de passer à la « question », une attaque surprise de Wufei sur la zone où je me trouvais toujours avait permis mon évasion, nous laissant tristement ignorant du lieu où retrouver Quatre. Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard que nous avions assisté incrédule avec Duo au retour dans notre base de repli d'Heero et d'un poids qu'il portait sur son dos en la personne de Quatre, trop faible pour seulement bouger de lui-même. Il avait réussi à le retrouver et malgré ses propres blessures, détourné sa stratégie de repli personnel pour tenter de le libérer.

Je n'oublierais jamais cette image. Celle d'un homme de guerre plus proche de la mort que celui-là même qu'il portait, progressant jusqu'à nous, soutenu par la seule force de son mental.

Je crois pouvoir dire que c'est à cet instant que je compris enfin quel véritable lien nous liait tous les cinq. Nous n'étions plus que des terroristes à la solde de nos colonies respectives. Nous étions avant tout devenus des frères d'armes dans les veines desquels coulait un même sang. Et dont la survie de l'autre devenait plus importante que notre propre vie. 

Pour devoir moi aussi ma vie à Heero, je comprenais plus qu'un autre, les raisons qui poussaient Quatre à vouloir lui offrir toutes les chances de surmonter son épreuve ! Mais c'est aussi par respect envers cet homme au courage inégalable que je souhaitais que cela n'aille pas inhumainement trop loin. Nous n'avions pas le droit de nous acharner sur son corps dépourvu de toute vie mentale. Cela aurait été manquer de décence à son égard.

Je m'apprêtais finalement à partir de chez Quatre quand je fis face sur le pas de sa porte à Wufei. En tenu sombre, un sac sur l'épaule, il semblait en instance de départ.

- Je suis heureux de te voir Barton.

- Tu viens voir Quatre ?

- J'allais. Mais puisque tu es là, je préfère te parler avant mon départ.

- Bien sur.

Me doutant qu'il redoutait la réaction de Quatre à cette annonce de « départ », en pleine situation de crise, je le suivais jusque dans sa voiture garée non loin de là où il m'expliqua qu'il devrait s'absenter pour une durée indéterminée.

- J'ignore encore pour combien de temps j'en aurais. Mais je souhaitais vous prévenir avant mon départ. Que Quatre ne s'imagine pas un nouveau drame à mon égard.

- Mission ?

- Non. J'ai été temporairement relevé de mes fonctions

- La raison ?

- Insubordination envers mes supérieurs.

- Je vois.

Je ne voyais vraiment rien pour être honnête, mais comprenais que là n'était pas l'important.

- Tu seras absent longtemps ? Je pensais te demander un peu d'aide pour entrer dans la base de données de l'hôpital militaire.

Une petite minute de réflexion silencieuse plus tard et Wufei, glissa ses mains sous le siège de son véhicule.

- Je comptais tout laisser dans le parking de Quatre. Mais puisque tu es là.

Il en sortie une enveloppe kraft qu'il vida sur ses genoux avant de m'en donner le contenu.

- La clé de cette voiture. Celle mon appartement. Emménage-y dés ce soir. Tu y trouveras un bureau suffisamment équipé pour pirater n'importe quelle structure informatique mondiale ! Ma plaque d'identification militaire. Tu y décrypteras mon code. Autorité de niveau 3, mais les niveaux 1 & 2 ne devrait pas te prendre plus de quelques heures à décrypter à partir des logiciels installés sur mes ordinateurs.

- Mots de passe ?

- Paramétrages de la mission Condor.

La mission la plus dangereuse que nous ayons eu à faire tous les cinq à l'époque de notre guerre. Il devenait donc évident que seul l'un de nous cinq pouvait accéder à l'ensemble de son équipement… Dire que nous ne nous étions pourtant pas vu depuis plusieurs années…

- Estimation du danger concernant ta mission.

- Alpha. Je serais en première ligne.

- Estimation de la probabilité d'en revenir vivant.

Au silence qui s'ensuivit, je sus que ce n'était pas une mission officielle, ni même officieuse.

- Retour prévu à la mort établit de tous les responsables. Retour espéré vivant. Mais je ne reviendrais qu'une fois notre vengeance établit… quel qu'en soit le prix.

J'acquiesçai gravement, comprenant toute l'implication de cette dernière donnée. Wufei partait pour une vendetta en notre nom à tous, des responsables de l'état de notre frère d'arme. Si Quatre n'avait pas porté tant d'espoir en mon soutien, j'aurais aimé l'accompagner. Mais nous avions tous notre rôle à jouer et je comptais assumer celui qui était le mien.

- Une fois informé des détails de son état de santé, Duo nous dira ce qu'il en est vraiment.

- Je vous fais confiance. A tous les trois. Quelle que soit la décision qu'il vous faudra prendre, je l'accepterais. En ne restant que trois, il y aura forcément une majorité des voix.

Je compris amplement pour quel choix nous aurions besoin de cette majorité. La vie ou la mort d'Heero ne dépendait plus que de nous.

- Contacts extérieurs durant ton départ ?

- Aucun.

- Bien.

Rouvrant la portière du conducteur, Wufei resta un instant encore immobile.

- Pour Quatre…

- Il comprendra. Il n'en aurait pas attendu moins de ta part.

Un hochement de tête et mon ami me quitta sans une once d'hésitation ou un simple dernier regard à mon égard. Tout à sa mission, Wufei disparut dans la nuit… Et grâce à lui, avec ses clefs aux creux de ma main, j'avais de quoi parer efficacement à ma propre mission.

C'est donc tout aussitôt rentré dans son appartement, que je me ruais à son bureau pour débuter la recherche des données essentielles à Duo.

Très vite mes échanges avec lui, furent de plus en plus fréquents.

Il avait besoin d'informations dénuées de toute émotion et je trouvais en ces rapports à distance, une soupape de soulagement face à mes rapports avec Quatre qui se battait toujours avec les plus grandes difficultés contre l'administration militaire pour faire valoir nos droits sur notre ami.

Finalement, la première de nos requêtes, à savoir la réalisation d'un scanner complet de son cerveau fut aussi notre première victoire.

Payé aux frais de Quatre, puisque réalisé contre l'avis des médecins, je pu par la suite pirater les images obtenues et confidentiellement gardées au cœur des ordinateurs de l'hôpital pour les envoyer à Duo qui les compulsa aux cotés de ses amis et professeurs de la colonie universitaire de L35.

C'est ainsi qu'à la suite d'un mois de travail acharné pour nous tous, nous avions enfin une réponse. 

Ayant convenu d'un rendez-vous téléphonique avec Duo, je mis moi-même le haut-parleur en fonction avant de m'asseoir à la place qui était devenue mienne aux cotés de Quatre sur son sofa.

- Nous sommes tous deux avec toi Duo.

- Bien.

- Quatre ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as pu déclencher la procédure de tutelle ?

- Oui. Cela ne va toutefois pas être facile. Le juge estime que nos manques de preuve quant à l'existence d'un véritable lien avec Heero depuis ces dernières années ne nous permet de pas de nous positionner comme son « hypothétique » famille de cœur. Les Preventers partent ultra favori sur cette course.

- Peu importe ce qu'il faudra faire Quatre. Obtient sa tutelle. Prend-y toi par tous les moyens légaux ou non pour y parvenir ! Mais fais en sorte d'être le seul sur cette terre à posséder des droits sur lui.

Cette simple demande nous confirmait que Duo avait une certitude quant à la réponse qu'il nous devait. Quatre l'ayant tout aussi bien comprit, il ne pu s'empêcher de me broyer les doigts alors qu'il tentait d'exprimer ses pensées.

- Pourquoi Duo ? Tu… tu veux dire par là que… nous devons cesser les soins ? Tu veux le tuer !?

Quatre était au bord de la crise de nerf quand ce ne fut pas les paroles attendues que nous délivra Duo.

- Non Quatre. Dieu en soit témoin, que je préférerais mettre fin à ses tourments. Mais avant cela, je veux lui laisser une chance. Et nous ne pourrons la lui donner que si nous sommes capables de mettre en place la thérapie de notre choix ! 

A ces paroles, il n'y avait plus de doutes à avoir. 

Et pourtant, comment accepter cette vérité plus douloureuse encore ?

- Tu es sûr Duo ? Tu réalises les conséquences de ce que tu nous dis ?

- Nous ne sommes sûr que d'une chose. Bien que cela ne semble pas lié à une lésion physique, la raison de sa paralysie n'en est pas pour autant d'ordre cérébral ! De part ce constat et les résultats de ses scanners, il n'y a rien qui prouve médicalement que son cerveau et donc son esprit soit mort. Même si rien ne permettra jamais de prouver que l'activité cérébrale détectée n'est pas une simple source électrique produite par un corps en vie végétative. 

Face à cette preuve, cette présence d'un doute réelle et distinctement présenté, ma décision ne fut pas longue à être prise.

- Merci Duo

Le choc de la nouvelle encaissé et notre communication coupée, je brisa finalement le silence installé entre Quatre et moi.

- Quatre. Si l'argent n'a pu jusqu'à ce jour t'y aider, te poussant à ne pas plus l'employer pour des raisons morales, n'hésites plus. Paient-les aussi cher qu'il le faille, mais fait en sorte que Heero s'installe ici même et au plus vite.

- La Juge refusera de se faire acheter. Elle est réputée incorruptible

- Chacun son point faible. S'il le faut, demande à Relena Peacecraft, elle-même d'intervenir ! Elle nous doit à tous, suffisamment de vie pour qu'elle oublie ses scrupules et principes une fois dans sa vie.

Devant ce constat, que quelqu'un était bien à 100 avec lui, sans plus douter de son choix, bien que nos raisons et motivations restaient sensiblement différentes, Quatre se glissa subitement dans mes bras. Un mouvement qui eut pour réflexe que je referme ces derniers autour de lui. Un instant de flottement qui nous rendit plus proche encore que lorsque nos mains entraient en contact l'une de l'autre. Finalement, ce fut Quatre qui mit fin à ce qu'il avait lui-même provoqué. Semblant enfin rasséréné, il repartit le visage presque détendu, prêt à en découvre ave la terre entière.

Je crois qu'à cet instant seulement je lui avais enfin fourni ce soutient qu'il avait si longuement attendu de ma part. Se savoir soutenu et cru. Savoir qu'à présent, quoi qu'il fasse pour Heero, que ce soit légalement ou pas, il n'aurait plus à subir un regard de doute de mes yeux, sur sa personne.

C'est donc ainsi, de la manière la plus illégale et irrévérencieuse qu'il soit, que Quatre paya le prix permettant à Heero d'être installé deux semaines plus tard dans l'aile droite de son hôtel particulier, fraîchement aménagé à ce seul usage.

Dés lors, je réussi non sans mal à lui imposer un rythme de vie lui permettant à la fois de respecter notre ami de par ses visites régulières, tout en le forçant à reprendre une partie de ses activités professionnelles.

Connaître la « non raison » du mal de notre ami, n'aidait pas à en trouver la parade ! Nous nous devions donc tous, pour notre propre équilibre psychique, de reprendre un semblant de vie normale.

- Quatre, cette situation peut durer des années. Tu dois aussi apprendre à te ménager. Alors ne voit pas ce que je t'impose comme une contrainte supplémentaire mais bien comme le moyen de tenir le plus longtemps possible ce marathon que va devenir notre nouvelle vie.

Mais finalement, la seule manière de m'assurer que Quatre respectait ces règles établies devint pour moi de les lui imposer par ma présence. Et ce que je m'empêchais depuis toujours de ressentir et plus encore d'exprimer, eu lieu. A force d'étreinte vouée à nous soutenir, nos mains s'offraient de plus en plus de liberté, jusqu'à hier matin, près de six mois après ces deux messages laissés sur mon répondeur, où nos lèvres finirent par achever leur long périple l'une vers l'autre.

Et malgré mon envie de ne pas brûler les étapes, mon désir de ne pas profiter de la peine de Quatre à ses dépends, je restais finalement cette nuit à ses cotés. Au centre de son lit, mes bras autour de son corps en sueur.

Alors que je me suis depuis glissé en dehors de ses draps de soie…Alors que j'observe avec peine et tristesse Heero dans son sommeil… Je me demande quel monstre je peux bien être pour ressentir un tel bonheur et un tel amour envers Quatre quand celui que je considérerais toujours comme mon meilleur ami vit une telle injustice – un tel enfer – prisonnier impuissant de son propre corps.

N'en pouvant plus de l'observer ainsi quand tout mon être ne souhaite que le voir vivant et mobile, je quitte son chevet pour repartir auprès de Quatre avant qu'il ne constate mon absence. Mais une dernière fois je me retourne vers Heero, lui soufflant toutes mes promesses de faire en sorte de trouver au plus vite une solution à ce qui ne peut être pour lui, qu'une torture de tous les instants.

A mon dernier regard pour lui, je laisse couler impuissant mes larmes de honte et de désespoir mêlés, pour me retourner vers la sortie de sa chambre, d'où je vois non sans surprise, la silhouette de Quatre m'observant en silence.

Ses propres yeux sont un mélange d'une telle surprise et compassion mêlée que je me sens plus honteux encore de lui faire ressentir pareil sentiment.

- Tu viens le voir de la sorte depuis combien de temps ?

Ne pouvant lui mentir, je baisse mon regard de honte.

- Mon arrivé sur Terre. 

- A l'hôpital ?

- Je me glissais déjà chaque nuit dans son service.

- Pourquoi ? 

Visiblement bouleversé par cette révélation, Quatre m'observe avec rien de moins que de la stupeur dans ses prunelles bleues. Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit imaginé tout ce temps que je rejetais l'un de nos frères d'arme ? Cet ami tant aimé et apprécié malgré nos éloignements physique ces années passées ?

A la lueur des larmes de peine et d'incompréhension de Quatre je crains que ma réponse soit positive.

- Oh Allah ! Pourquoi avoir agit de la sorte avec lui Trowa ? Tu ne comprends donc pas que savoir que tu es avec lui dans cette épreuve lui serait d'un réconfort immense ? Avoir l'assurance que je ne suis pas le seul à ses cotés… que nous l'aimons tous… Ce serait pour lui, une source de soutien sans borne ! Alors pourquoi agir de la sorte ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même le premier jour, Quatre. Tu as agit avec lui comme tu aurais souhaité qu'on agisse avec toi. 

- Et toi ?

- Je préférerais que l'on m'oublie à jamais, plutôt que de faire subir cette souffrance de l'attente et de l'immobilisme à mon entourage. Je préférerais que tu m'oublies, que tu refasses ta vie le plus loin de moi si jamais une telle situation devait m'arriver. Si je ne peux mourir, te savoir me voir dans cet état serait une souffrance plus grande encore que le mal lui-même !

Devant nos larmes mutuelles, je comprends que Quatre ne sache quoi me répondre. Il me semble pourtant nécessaire d'avouer l'intégralité de ce que serait mes dernières volonté en pareil drame.

- Je préférerais que tu me tues plutôt que de vivre cette souffrance d'être enfermé dans mon propre corps Quatre. Mais c'est bien parce que je t'aime et que tu possèdes cet instinct si puissant à nos égards que moi et Duo avons décidé d'un commun accord de te laisser choisir pour nous, le futur d'Heero.

- Trowa…

Finalement, suite à cet aveu, alors que nous pouvions voir à la fenêtre de cette chambre médicalisée le soleil se lever sur le reste de nos vies, Quatre me fit promettre d'aller voir Heero le soir même. Et pour ne pas perdre plus de temps que nous ne l'avions fait, il fut tout autant décidé que nous lui annoncerions que je resterais à présent à leur coté, dans le confort de cette grande demeure.

A suivre…

* * *

Prochain pov, Heero avant de connaître par la suite, la vision de… Duo. 

Et comme c'est partie, la suite arrivera TRES vite !

mimi yuy 


	6. 05 Délivrance

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins (a) yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Aucun des G-boys ne m'appartient

Genre : Pas encore de genre défini, mais à terme, cela tendra vers la romance.

Et oui, encore moi et un nouveau chapitre, le troisième en trois jours. Mettez en partie ce comportement « étrange » de ma personne sur le compte du week-end de Pâques.

En espérant que cela vous plaira : Bonne lecture à tous ! Et encore un gros merci à cette poignée de lecteurs qui m'envois tant de retour ;D

* * *

**Une aile de papillon…**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Délivrance (Pov Heero).**

&

C'est arrivé un après-midi. Ou plutôt, IL est arrivé un après-midi.

C'était il y a quelques jours déjà.

Mais j'ignore encore les raisons qui expliquent sa présence.

Est-il venu voir Quatre et Trowa pour constater de ses yeux, leur vie commune ?

Est-il revenu pour de toutes autres raisons comme pour son travail ?

A cette pensée, je réalise ignorer jusqu'à la nature même de ce dernier.

Quand nous nous étions quitté, il avait décidé de reprendre ou plutôt de commencer des études.

Mais de quel ordre ?

Je l'ignore... preuve s'il en fallait que je ne peux qu'avoir honte de mon comportement à l'égard de ceux que je considérais pourtant comme ma famille au fond de mon cœur. Je les ai tant négligés, imaginant toujours que l'important était de pouvoir être présent pour eux, le jour où ils en auraient besoin… Le jour où ils m'appelleraient à l'aide…

Et voilà ma situation…

Dépendant de Quatre…

Un poids…

Inutile et dépressif…

Quoiqu'il en soit, si j'ignore à présent presque tout de lui, j'avoue que cela m'importe peu.

L'essentiel à mes yeux est qu'il n'a pas attendue pour venir me voir. Bien au contraire.

Dés son arrivée la semaine dernière, alors que ni Quatre, ni Trowa n'était encore de retour de leur travail respectif, il semble être entrée dans notre demeure par infraction.

Je me souviendrais longtemps du cri d'effroi de Mathilde, l'une des deux infirmières engagées à temps plein pour s'occuper de moi.

A priori, elle croyait avoir à faire à un voleur de riche demeure !

Si bien qu'il fallut près de vingt minutes et un appel en catastrophe à Quatre pour calmer la situation.

Encore un peu et dés son arrivée sur Terre, il passait sa première nuit derrière les barreaux.

Ce désagrément du à sa seule faute – ne pouvait-il donc pas attendre à la porte qu'on lui ouvre, ou plus simplement se présenter ici, à une heure plus décente – il vint tout aussitôt se présenter à moi.

J'avoue qu'à cet instant, de ma chaise, située comme à son habitude à quelques pas seulement d'une fenêtre dont je ne connaissais toujours pas la vue, j'eu un véritable choc.

Je m'imaginais tout simplement somnoler et rêver de lui à l'entente de sa voix m'appelant avec douceur. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il se trouva face à moi, je du bien me rendre à l'évidence :

Duo Maxwell était bel et bien réel, et présent, là, devant moi.

Si cela ne fait « qu'une » année que je supporte ma nouvelle condition, je n'avais pas vu Duo depuis presque cinq ans, date de son départ pour la colonie universitaire L38.

Il n'avait pourtant presque pas changé. Toujours ces mêmes cheveux longs, toujours ces mêmes yeux de couleurs irréels quand on les fixait de trop. En cet instant, tout en lui, respiraient la vie et l'énergie.

- Heero. Si tu savais… Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu être ici à tes cotés.

Bien que je n'eu que très peu de nouvelles le concernant par Quatre, que je sentais toujours embarrassé à l'énonciation de son nom, je savais au plus profond de mon cœur que Duo ne m'avait pas oublié. On ne fait pas une croix aussi radicale sur celui qui fut plus d'une année durant votre co-équipier privilégié dans les missions les plus périlleuses au temps de notre guerre contre OZ à la solde de Romefeller. Nous nous sommes sauvés mutuellement des griffes mortelles de l'ennemie tant de fois à cette époque…

J'avais juste espéré qu'il m'évince pour éviter de me confronter à ma condition à travers ses propres yeux. Car comment ne pas avoir pitié de moi en cet instant… ? Or de tous les sentiments que ma présence provoquait, c'était bien cela qui me révulsait le plus le cœur.

Mais ce que je vis dans ses prunelles améthyste ce jour-là ne faisait aucun état de pitié.

C'était un sentiment plus indéfinissable. Si plein d'une certitude que je ne comprenais pas.

Après m'avoir maladroitement enserré dans ses bras, Duo recula très peu pour me regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

- Heero. Je n'ose imaginer quelle souffrance cela doit être pour toi de vivre de la sorte. Voir ainsi ton entourage, le comprendre, et penser certainement si fort sans pour autant que l'on ne t'entende… Ne pas pouvoir bouger doit être une maigre difficulté face à celle de ne pouvoir communiquer avec nous.

Ces « retrouvailles » datent déjà d'une petite semaine, et je ressens encore toute l'espérance et l'espoir de ces paroles. Depuis lors, je me les remémore en boucle et sans interruption.

- J'ignore comment, ils ont pu ne pas me tenir informer de ce que je vois, mais les faits sont là. A trop côtoyer ce qui est devant soi, on ne le perçoit plus.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, Duo fit le geste de me caresser doucement la joue gauche. Un touché qui comme les autres, plus anodin ou plus intime, ne me parvint pas. Mais le geste en lui-même était si fort de sens et de volonté à me donner l'espoir que peut-être, il croyait réellement en ses paroles.

- Heero… Heero. Je ne sais si tu sauras me pardonner un jour du temps qu'il m'aura fallu pour vous rejoindre. Mais je prie pour que ta rancune bien légitime puisse un jour s'effacer. Tu ne l'oublieras jamais et je serais bien incapable de t'en vouloir. Mais peut-être que le temps me permettra de m'en excuser comme il se doit.

Alors il m'embrassa sur le front, restant dans cette position une bien longue et précieuse minute.

- Je vais tacher de m'installer au plus vite dans mes quartiers et je reviens aussitôt. Ca marche ?

Se redressant enfin de toute sa hauteur, je le vis tourner sur lui-même pour observer avec attention le contenu de mes « appartements ». Avant qu'un sourire ravageur ne l'éclaire de toute sa splendeur.

- En attendant, je te déplace juste un peu. Au vu de ce soleil éblouissant de fin de journée, ce serait dommage que tu n'en profites pas.

Et d'un geste habile et maitrisé, il poussa ma chaise de quelques mètres, avant de la tourner de 20° pour…. me placer face à cette fenêtre si longtemps désirée. Un mouvement brusque pour en tirer les rideaux et le spectacle magnifique d'un parc privé se présenta à moi.

- A cette heure les rayons sont trop bas pour t'éblouir et un peu de lumière ne fera pas de mal à ton teint. Si tu veux tout savoir, t'es pire que moi pendant la guerre. Un vrai paquet de farine. Quatre va m'entendre de t'avoir laissé aussi longtemps enfermé !

Et sur ces mots accompagnés d'un énième baiser cette fois-ci perdu sur ma joue, il me quitta, le bruit de ses bottes raisonnant d'un pas rapide sur le plancher.

C'était il y a moins d'une semaine et aujourd'hui encore, je revis, à l'infinie cette scène si courte et si intense. Il n'aura fallu qu'une minute à Duo pour deviner ce que je priais de tout mon cœur et mon esprit depuis des mois.

Depuis lors, tant de choses ont été bouleversées dans mon quotidien.

Si Quatre a reprit les rennes de sa société de manière plus sereine, il n'y fait plus que le nécessaire, s'étant parfaitement entouré de personnel qualifié et fidèle. Trowa quant à lui, a totalement abandonné les tournées du cirque pour rester définitivement à nos cotés. Ne voulant pas pour autant le voir les quitter, son directeur lui a proposé de devenir son second. C'est donc, lui aussi, un travail de bureau qu'il exécute chaque jour. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse être pour les adolescents soldat que nous avions été, cela semble les satisfaire, trouvant leur plaisir et leur bonheur dans le simple fait de se retrouver chaque soir sans avoir vécu la journée durant, la crainte d'un accident mortel pour l'autre. Avec ces horaires bien encadrés, Quatre a conservé l'habitude de me saluer le matin et de venir me raconter les détails de sa journée, dés son retour. Moment privilégié pour lui de se confier toujours un peu plus au sujet de sa vie actuelles et de ses désirs et espérances concernant son couple, sa famille ou nos amis. Après quoi, Trowa vient à son tour le chercher pour qu'ils partent diner ensemble. Instant plus court mais non moins sincère où, à son tour, il me parle comme à un ami salué chaque soir…

Je sens toujours toute cette retenue qu'il s'impose pour me faire face sans flancher. J'ai depuis comprit que son absence passée à mes cotés n'était certainement due qu'au sentiment de devoir faire face à ses propres sentiments. Me voir ainsi l'oblige sans cesse à se remettre en question et savoir s'il serait capable en de telles circonstances à y survivre.

Mais aussi effroyable que cela paraisse, je dois avouer que l'on finirait presque, par s'y faire.

Surtout et avant tout lorsqu'apparait des lueurs d'espoirs à l'image de la venue de Duo.

A priori venu nous rejoindre sans pour autant devoir travailler, il passe depuis lors presque toutes ses après-midi à mes cotés.

Moi qui avais l'habitude de lutter chaque jour pour survivre à ma solitude, c'est là un tel changement en soi, d'avoir une personne à vos cotés qui vous parle réellement, à l'image de Quatre, mais sur une durée tellement plus longue…

Histoire de lier l'utile à l'agréable – dixit Duo – il profite depuis deux jours de ces longues périodes de temps pour compléter le travail de mon kinésithérapeute. A ses cotés, puis seul, il impose nombre de mouvements corporels nécessaire à mon corps sans vie pour ne pas trop le faire souffrir d'escarre et toutes ces « heureuses » conséquences d'une immobilité si continue.

Absent depuis le début de ma condition, il semble à présent décidé à mettre à profit chaque minute de sa présence sur Terre à mon égard.

Débordant toujours plus d'énergie, le plus drôle fut ce matin où contre toute attente, il vint me rejoindre avant son déjeuner. Entrant dans ma chambre alors que les infirmières en faisaient le grand ménage hebdomadaire, là encore, un cri nous surpris tous !

- Que… Je rêve ou quoi ?

- Monsieur Maxwell ?

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi cet homme est mit devant cette chaine télévisée ?

- Aux vues de l'insistance de M. Winner le concernant, nous pensons que dans l'hypothèse où votre ami possèderait effectivement une activité cérébrale viable, il lui serait plus facile de supporter le temps qui passe devant quelque chose de vivant et non un simple mur blanc.

- C'est pour cette raison qu'à 10h passée du matin, vous ne trouvez rien de mieux que de placer un jeune homme de 24ans devant des dessins animés pour une tranche d'âge de 3 à 7ans ? Vous vous foutez du monde ? Mon ami ayant, et je vous pris de le concevoir comme acquis, une activité cérébrale des plus « normale » vous nous serez grés, dés à présent, de lui proposer un programme adapté à son âge voir à ses gouts, si cela ne vous semble pas trop dur de vous en soucier.

C'est ainsi que je suis à présent face à la chaine généraliste CNW.

Au nouveau programme dicté par Duo, ce sera donc chaque matin 2h d'Informations sur la Terre et ses colonies spatiales. Après déjeuner, une série de reportage plutôt technique ou politique qui m'est actuellement agréablement proposé. Avant de terminer la soirée en sa compagnie aux cotés d'un film récent. De quoi subitement me redonner un point de vue sur le monde. J'y découvre avec stupeur que les membres de l'assemblée de l'union terrestre viennent de changer. Trop occuper à l'auto-apitoiement, j'en avais oublié que les élections étaient en cours à l'époque de mon accident.

Cela me semble fou de voir comment la seule vision du jardin chaque fin de journée en attente de mon diner et l'obtention de quelques programmes télévisés m'ont subitement redonné gout à la vie et à contrario, à l'envie que cette situation cesse une bonne fois pour toute.

Duo est si plein d'énergie et toujours garant de la moindre attention, me couvrant sans cesse de geste d'amitié tant physique que moral, qu'il semble oublier quelle douleur cela peut être de recevoir sans ressentir. De recevoir, sans retourner…

Tant et si bien que d'une phase d'euphorie et de bonheur total, lié à sa présence, je me sens m'effondrer à nouveau et plus douloureusement encore. M'oublier m'avait presque permit de concevoir une vie qui n'existe plus. Mais ma situation semblant irréversible, comment pourrais-je à terme trouver le courage de faire face à l'insupportable ?

Je me sens si las et épuisé.

&&&&&&&

Trois mois que Duo est arrivé. Si depuis mes conditions se sont améliorées, mon état de santé semble lui s'amoindrir. Oh cela n'a rien de très flagrant. Juste le besoin de dormir toujours plus fort, toujours plus profond. Deux semaines que je m'autorise une sieste l'après-midi venue. Pas que cela change quoique ce soit à mon entourage. Mais Duo semblant l'avoir constaté, il m'impose une heure durant la position allongée afin que je m'endorme pour de bon.

Est-ce mon corps qui accepte enfin l'idée de me laisser mourir tout doucement ?

Je l'ignore.

Car malheureusement, les siestes trop répétées et successives ont eu pour effet perverse de m'empêcher de trouver le sommeil le soir venu. Et dans la nuit, nul télévision ou présence n'est à mes cotés pour m'aider à trouver un dérivatif à mes pensées…

Et ce soir comme hier, le sommeil ne vient pas.

A la différence près que j'ai déjà bien largement dépassé la limite de mon éveil du jour passé.

Soupirant mentalement à cette nouvelle torture qu'est de « vivre » sans bruit, ni vision autre que le noir et le silence, je tache avec dépit de passer outre ces quelques heures de veille, quand un bruit bien distinct m'intrigue. C'est le cliquetis très caractéristique de ma porte, qui à l'évidence, s'en trouve donc ouverte… Qu'est-ce…. ?

Trop surpris par une présence dans ma chambre à cette heure tardive de la nuit, au vu de l'absence total de lueur au sein de la pièce, je ne sais comment agir.

Et alors que mon cœur s'affole au son d'une personne en chausson qui approche et dont je sens la propre tension dans l'air, une main de ma connaissance traverse ma vision pour s'emparer du sac de solution fixé sur un trépied posé à ma gauche. A chaque « pseudo » repas que l'on me donne et toute la nuit durant, je suis relié via un caténaire perpétuellement placé près de mon estomac, à des sacs de solutions salines ou protéinées, afin d'alimenter mon corps.

Si cela suffit à « fournir » à ce corps de quoi subvenir à ses besoins, il m'aura toutefois fallu plusieurs mois pour oublier la sensation de faim qui broyait mes entrailles, une fois sorti du coma.

Toujours est-il qu'à présent, la main dont j'ai reconnu le propriétaire s'est emparée de la poche de nuit.

Il s'agit sans nul doute de Duo…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il… ?

Une seringue ?

Je le vois la placer à l'endroit nécessaire pour m'infiltrer un produit. Sorte de substance aqueuse jaunâtre qui se fluidifie au contact de la solution nutritive.

Mais bien sur, il faut qu'à cet instant précis je ressente toute la fatigue reprendre ses droits m'empêchant ainsi d'en voir plus.

&&&&&&&

Face aux évènements étranges de cette nuit où j'eu la visite de Duo, j'ai essayé à nouveau de me tenir éveillé suffisamment longtemps pour m'assurer que cela n'arrivait pas de nouveau. Mais rien n'est moins dur que de combattre ce corps insolent qu'est le mien.

Si la fatigue n'en fit que plus dure à surmonter la journée durant, je réussi malgré tout au fur et à mesure de veiller de plus en tard… jusqu'à ce soir.

Cet instant, où j'entends de nouveau le bruit de ma porte qui s'ouvre alors que nous sommes bien au cœur de la nuit.

Là encore je vois cette seringue de solution jaunâtre m'être donné contre mon grés.

Mais cette fois-ci mes yeux bien ouverts et ma conscience toute éveillée, je vois subitement le visage de Duo face à moi. Nos yeux se fixent avant que Duo ne cède et soupire à en fendre l'âme.

- Je me doutais que tu finirais par être éveillé même à cette heure.

- Je ne peux vraiment rien te dire Heero. Mais tu dois me faire confiance.

- Sache juste que… que c'est pour toi que j'agis ainsi. Je te supplie de le croire. Ok ?

Pourquoi agir de la sorte si c'est pour m'aider ?

Pourquoi ne pas le faire de jour en m'expliquant le pourquoi de cette infiltration ?

La seule réponse qui me vint à cet instant était que Duo ne voulait pas que cela se sache.

Et plus particulièrement, que Quatre ignore tout de son action.

Aussi…

Cela était-il seulement possible qu'il….

Après ces dernières semaines où l'action de Duo me ballotait entre la joie d'être enfin « considéré » comme une personne à part entière et la détresse d'en conclure que je ne retrouverais jamais une vraie vie. Je prenais pleinement acte de cette dernière action de Duo à mon égard.

Mon ange de la mort était venu me rejoindre pour m'offrir le plus beau cadeau : Mon évasion !

Las de voir mon état de santé ne plus évoluer, Duo avait certainement prit conscience que cela ne pouvait durer éternellement et prit sur lui de revenir tenir sa parole !

Nous nous étions fait une promesse à l'époque de la guerre. Celle d'achever l'autre si la situation laissait apparaitre qu'il n'existait plus aucun espoir pour lui. Ne pas laisser son coéquipier mourir isolé et sous la seule torture si nous pouvions l'éviter. C'est la plus belle preuve de respect et d'affection qu'un homme puisse donner à un autre. Le droit de mourir avec dignité.

Et ce soir, je réalisais que Duo semblait avoir choisi ce chemin.

Mon ange de la mort était venu me tirer de cet enfer, pour que je les rejoigne… tous ces morts que nous avions provoqués dans nos vies passées.

Et de cette subite certitude, mon cœur se gonfle d'espoir et de remerciement.

Car plus que tout, j'accepte son verdict et châtiment, bénissant cet ange pour son offrande.

Mais aux yeux de Duo noyés de tristesse et d'impuissance à mon égard, je comprends que tout cela prendra un temps certain.

Pour l'avoir entendu parler de ce genre de sujet à l'hôpital, je sais que Quatre refusera de me voir partir si facilement. Il ne doit donc pas savoir et pour que cette mort n'ait pas l'air violente et impromptue, poussant alors Quatre à ordonner une autopsie qui mettrait à mal Duo, ce dernier doit certainement agir avec des substances à la concentration infinitésimale.

Alors oui, je serais patient.

De toute façon et sans ironie aucune. Je n'ai guère le choix.

Mais grâce à toi, Duo, j'ai au moins la certitude que cette vie d'infortune et de déchéance ne durera plus qu'une durée limitée, aussi longue soit-elle, elle n'en sera toujours que plus courte que prévue.

&&&&&&

Depuis cette nuit où Duo m'avoua tout en « non-dit » les raisons de ses venus nocturnes, je ne combattis plus la fatigue. Prit d'un regain d'espoir que je n'avais encore jamais connu, je m'endormais désormais avec cette certitude que chaque soir, à la nuit noire, Duo agissait dans l'ombre pour la plus grande évasion qu'il me serait donné de faire : Fuir cette prison de chaire qu'était devenu mon propre corps.

Confiant, c'est finalement presque quatre mois après l'arrivée de Duo, que je réalisai tomber malade.

Au départ, un simple rhume au dire des médecins. Mais dans mon cas, cela semblait difficile à soigner. Car incapable d'expulser seul les substances produites par mon corps, j'en venais plusieurs fois par chaque jour à m'étouffer avec elles.

Aussi au cinquième jour de cette situation, il fut décidé de m'entuber de toute part, allant jusqu'à me placer sous respirateur. Ce montage d'importance, m'empêcha dés lors que l'on me place à nouveau sur ma chaise. Tout comme la fatigue m'entraina chaque fois un peu plus loin et plus profondément dans le néant.

L'attente pouvait bien encore durer des mois, chaque jour qui passait réduisait enfin ma peine.

D'autant qu'une fine observation me poussait à croire que Duo augmentait significativement la dose de sa substance étrangère.

Ce soir, je peux voir à travers les tubes qui sortent de ma bouche et de mon nez son visage inquiet au dessus du mien. Il me parle tout doucement, mais le bruit des machines m'empêche de le comprendre.

A cet instant où je sens les choses m'échapper, j'aimerais tant lui demander de me prendre dans ses bras à m'en étouffer, comme il avait pu le faire par le passé pour m'ennuyer durant la guerre. Bien que je ne ressente rien, je rêve de cet instant de normalité. Avoir un semblant de quelque chose à mes cotés une dernière fois avant de m'éteindre.

J'aurais tant voulu l'étreindre lui et les autres une dernière fois avant de ne plus les voir, de ne plus les entendre. Dieu comme la mort va me sembler vide sans eux à mes cotés.

Alors qu'un mal tenace me brûle le sang, s'insinuant ainsi dans tout mon corps, sans me laisser une chance de le leur signifier, je fixe mes yeux sur ceux de Duo tandis qu'une énième fois le sommeil m'appelle. Luttant jusqu'au bout, mes yeux dans ses yeux, je m'endors finalement… avec ce sentiment ultime que c'est bien là mon dernier souffle….

A suivre

* * *

Je ne dirais que deux choses :

1/ Ce n'est toujours pas une death-fic !

2/ vous aurez quasi toutes les réponses « médicales » dans le prochain chapitre, pov de Duo.

A très vite !

mimi yuy


	7. 06 Instants d’espoir

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins (a) yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Aucun des G-boys ne m'appartient

Genre : Pas encore de genre défini, mais à terme, cela tendra vers la romance.

Et oui, vous ne rêvez toujours pas, avec 2 heures d'avance, c'est bien un quatrième chapitre en quatre jours... (et pas un petit, il est quasi aussi grand que les 4 premiers réunis lol)

Alors, je serais honnête ! Il y avait une autre raison que le week-end de Pâques (même si ce dernier "tombait bien") à ces publications "inattendues" de 4 chapitres. Car en fait, c'est CE chapitre que j'ai publié ce week-end sur mon site perso, où la fic "vie" depuis novembre dernier. Et cela m'embêtait un peu d'avoir un tel "écart" entre mon site et ici-même. Voilà maintenant les deux lieux à égalité et donc, fini les "bonnes surprises", il vous faudra de nouveau attendre une semaine entre chaque chapitre (et ce jusqu'à la fin !). Mais celui-ci va enfin rassurer les plus sceptiques quant à une fin heureuse même si on est encore très, très loin de l'atteindre à cet instant ;p

En esperant que tant de chapitres d'un coup, n'aura pas effrayé mes pauvres lecteurs, comme cela semble pourtant bien être le cas, aux vues des stats uu. Mais bon, pas comme si je ne m'y étais pas attendue ;(

Bonne lecture à tous et un grand merci à ceux qui continuent d'envoyer des retours ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont juste le courage de continuer à me lire ;D

* * *

**Une aile de papillon…**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Instants d'espoir. (Pov Duo).**

&

La semaine a été longue.

Longue, longue, longue…

Soupirant à en fendre l'âme, j'en gémis presque de dépit.

Si mes recherches avançaient, ça n'en était pas moins à pas de souris en pleine crise d'arthrite !

Repoussant ma chaise à roulette de la paillasse où se trouvait notre microscope dernier cri, je décidais d'arrêter là mon étude des globules blancs du « Patient 36 ».

Depuis la fin de la guerre, quand la paix avait été durablement installée, poussé par une frustration née de nos combats contre Oz, j'avais décidé de donner un nouveau tournant à ma vie. Enfant de la rue, autodidacte sur tous les sujets que j'avais pu appréhender dans ma jeunesse ou apprendre grâce à mon premier mentor : G, l'adolescent qu'ils voyaient tous comme peu instruit et heureux de cet état, avait fait le choix de reprendre ses études.

En soit, rien d'exceptionnel, si cela n'avait été pour une spécificité des plus ardus : « Médecin-chercheur, spécialisé dans les maladies orphelines d'origine spatiale ».

Il y avait bien d'autres branches de la médecine qui me tentait. Mais en tant que spacer – enfant née de l'espace – quitte à choisir une spécialité, j'avais avec celle-ci la sensation de lutter pour les derniers oubliés de la vie. Ces hommes, femmes et enfants pour qui la guerre ou la paix n'avait rien changé à leur cauchemar. Pour qui la vie n'avait jamais été que souffrance et malheur.

Ayant enfin terminé mes longues études de médecine, pourtant raccourcies de moitié en raison de mes facilités et de mon choix précoce quant à ma spécialité, je me trouve à présent sur la dernière ligne droite : terminer mon sujet d'étude de thèse. Et le sujet étant un cas réel, si je pouvais en profiter pour trouver une vraie solution aux rares patients concernés, j'obtiendrais non seulement mon diplôme, mais aussi la reconnaissance de mes paires, bien maigre récompense face au bonheur et soulagement que cela engendrerait surtout pour mes petits patients. Quarante cas recensés de par l'espace. Tous âgés de moins de 10ans, la durée de vie liée à cette maladie encore sans nom, n'ayant jamais à ce jour dépassée les 15ans.

La motivation étant grande, j'ai dés le départ prit le partie de ne pas compter mes heures. Si bien que cela fait déjà six mois que je travaille d'arrache pied, aidé dans mon entreprise, par un groupe sans cesse croissant de stagiaires issus des premières années de médecine, tous de plus en plus soudés autour de mon projet. Une véritable émulation qui me pousse un peu plus encore à ne pas rater, à réussir l'exploit que tous attendent de moi.

Baillant, je prends conscience à cet instant que je ne suis pas rentré chez moi depuis plus de cinq jours. Un coup d'œil à la pendule du labo m'indique qu'il est déjà 3h du matin. Une vraie douche, un vrai déjeuner, voir une vraie nuit de 5h…. définitivement épuisé, l'idée même de ces trois actes simple me pousse à délaisser enfin ma paillasse. J'y laisse les résultats de mes dernières études, clairement exposés. Tout étant en place pour la journée de demain, je sais pouvoir quitter les lieux sereins. Tous mes stagiaires savent parfaitement ce qu'ils doivent faire pour les sept jours à venir. Le tout étant consciencieusement noté et classé sur un tableau de 4 mètre de long affiché sur toute la longueur du couloir menant à mon labo. Avec un tel planning, n'importe lequel de mes « petites mains » est remplaçable par n'importe quel nouvel arrivant. Ainsi, je limite au maximum toute cause de retard. Tant et si bien que de temps à autre, je peux les abandonner sans peine, le temps d'une demi-journée.

Dés mon entrée dans mon petit studio, je n'attend pas plus pour commencer à me déshabiller, oubliant tout autre envie que celle de me laisser tomber dans mon lit pour enfin y dormir. Mais par un affreux acquis de conscience, j'allume tout en enlevant mon jean, mon pc personnel, histoire de lire ma boite mail. La dernière fois, elle m'indiquait que mon compte bancaire était dans le rouge ! Pas faute d'avoir de l'argent, mais faute d'avoir juste pensé à virer le contenu de ma bourse universitaire sur le compte d'où cet argent sortait…

Entre les spams, publicités et quantités de proposition de sortie entre étudiant-chercheur, je vois avec plus d'étonnement l'étrange présence de nombreux mails envoyés par Quatre. N'ayant guère le temps pour tous dépiauter, je fais le ménage en supprimant le tout, ne gardant plus que les six mails de Quatre et celui de Wufei.

Cela fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de leurs nouvelles, qu'une telle quantité envoyée en si peu de temps me fait un peu peur. Oubliant la fatigue, j'ouvre sans plus attendre le premier message datant de 5 jours.

Ce que j'y lis me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Heero a eu un accident grave. Tremblant de peur, j'ouvre le second mail, priant pour qu'il m'annonce qu'il est finalement déjà sorti d'affaire. Mais ce que j'y découvre est à nouveau bien au deçà de mes espoirs.

&&&&&&&

Je crois avoir pleuré à cet instant.

Je crois avoir maudit mon Dieu et toute l'humanité à cet instant.

Je ne voulais pas y croire. Je le refusais avec une force folle, mais rien ne pouvait effacer une vérité aussi brutale et incontournable.

A la lecture des dernies mails, je pris sur moi pour ne pas craquer et hurler toute ma haine.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela tombe sur lui ?

Il n'y avait pas homme plus consacré à sa cause !

Ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette information aussi inattendue qu'insupportable, je regardais sans plus attendre l'heure qu'il était à Sank. 18h… Soupirant, n'ayant aucune excuse pour attendre d'avantage, je pris mon courage à deux mains. Décrochant mon téléphone fixe, j'y tapais les numéros de sortie du système spatiale de L2 suivis de ceux de liaison pour la Terre et plus précisément vers l'hôtel particulier de Quatre à Sank. Un transfert réellement hors de prix, qui à lui seul couterait autant qu'une semaine de bourse. Mais aussi improbable que cela soit, j'appelais en PVC, Quatre ayant tout simplement, de lui-même et à ses frais, ouvert cette ligne à mon nom. Je trouvais cette excentricité trop extrême pour l'avoir jusqu'ici utilisé, mais dans les conditions actuelles, le besoin d'entendre sa voix était trop fort !

Alors non sans trembler de tout mon corps, je composa les numéros et attendit patiemment que l'on décroche. Avec de la chance Quatre serait déjà rentré chez lui. Et grâce à Dieu, ce fut bien le cas, décrochant son téléphone après juste deux sonneries.

- Quatre. C'est moi.

- Trowa est près de moi, nous t'écoutons Duo.

- Je viens tout juste de recevoir tous tes mails.

- Tu as tout compris ?

- Malheureusement oui. Tu ne saurais être plus clair.

Ce que j'appris ne fut à cet instant que la confirmation et le développement des mails déjà très détaillés que m'avait envoyé Quatre. L'horreur et la stupéfaction n'étaient pas un millième des sentiments que je pouvais ressentir. Tout comme ce gout de bile qui ne me quittait plus depuis la première lecture.

- Duo ? Tu vas rentrer ?

La question que je redoutais. Comment lui faire comprendre ? S'il n'y avait que moi, bien sur que je serais déjà dans une navette pour les rejoindre ! Mais tous ces gamins, tous ces gens qui comptaient sur moi ici… Comment pourrais-je leur faire défaut alors que nous approchions tant d'un résultat signifiant ?!

- Quatre, je… je ne peux pas vous rejoindre. Pas tout de suite

- Mais… Enfin, non. Je comprends. Tu as raison de toute façon. C'est inutile que tu viennes aussitôt. Son état ne va pas bouger avant longtemps et tu as consacré tant de temps pour tes études. Je sais que ton passage devant le grand jury est pour bientôt.

- Il y a tant en jeu Quatre.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Je comprends parfaitement.

- Je dois rester encore un mois pour terminer. Mais après cela, je ferais mon possible pour venir au plus vite à vos cotés.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant Duo. Nous te faisons confiance.

Merci. Merci Quatre. Je vous jure que je ferais au plus vite.

- Savez-vous quelque chose de plus depuis ton mail d'hier ?

- Malheureusement non. Les médecins ne trouvent aucune raison autre que cérébrale. Mais cherchent-ils vraiment ? Je l'ignore. Tous semblent si persuadé qu'il est mort. Que seul son cœur qui bat permet au reste de survivre. Ils… Ils nous ont déjà demandé à penser aux dons d'organe Duo… Malheureusement pour eux, son corps entier se maintenant en vie depuis toutes ces semaines de coma, ils n'ont aucune solution pour le tuer pour de bon. Imagines-tu seulement qu'ils tentaient sans qu'on ne le réalise vraiment de le tuer de faim ?! Je m'attèle depuis ce matin à compulser les lois pour en obtenir la garde et pouvoir exiger les soins dont il a besoin. A ce jour, c'est au gouvernement qu'incombe cette tache et ils ne font rien ! C'est une course contre la montre Duo !!

Je ressens toute sa panique de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Il n'a pas confiance aux médecins et je peux le comprendre. A priori, ils n'ont pas été à même de lui fournir suffisamment d'information pouvant étayer leurs conclusions. Alors si je ne peux les rejoindre tout de suite, je peux au moins me rendre utile.

- Je te fais confiance Kitty Cat ! Tu sais, comme je sais, que tu es le seul à pouvoir le sortir de leurs griffes. Alors je t'en supplie, fait tout ce que tu peux pour devenir son tuteur ! Je t'en supplie Quatre !

- Je te le promets Duo.

- Promet moi encore une chose Quatre !

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Envoi moi tout ce que tu pourras trouver sur l'état de santé d'Heero ! Je veux tout avoir ! Leurs rapports, les radios, clichés de scanner, analyses sanguines complètes ! Je veux tout connaître de sa condition actuelle et des circonstances de son accident.

- Je ferais de mon mieux Duo. Nous n'avons toujours pas accès à son dossier médical mais je vais lancer mes avocats sur ce sujet !

- Bien.

Au silence qui suivis, je ne su que dire pour le rassurer. Trop prit par ma propre peine, j'ai cru un instant qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pu la comprendre. Mais il n'en est rien. Nous sommes tous bien trop proche les uns des autres pour qu'il ait pu en être autrement.

- Quatre.

- Oui Duo ?

- Je te promets une réponse. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais je te donnerais une réponse.

- C'est tout ce qui nous importe Duo.

- Bien. Je dois te laisser maintenant. J'attends vos dossiers au plus vite. Ok ?

- Je m'en occupe Duo. Dans 24h au plus tard tu auras tout ce que tu as demandé. Après quoi, je ferais en sorte de transmettre tes demandes ici.

- Merci Trowa. A bientôt les gars.

Cette promesse Acquise, je dus raccrocher. Rester plus longtemps avec eux était inutilement couteux. A présent, mon esprit voulait me pousser à retourner aussitôt au laboratoire reprendre mes études. Mais mon corps n'en était pas moins épuisé. Combien de temps tiendrais-je si je ne prenais pas de repos ? Les idées et la réflexion cérébrale avait aussi besoin de calme pour être efficace, aussi dus-je faire le choix qui me semblait le plus égoïste et atroce. Poursuivre mon idée première et me coucher le temps de quelques heures. Sachant que je ne saurais dépasser ma honte, je pris dans ma trousse à pharmacie, un demi-somnifère. Juste de quoi pousser mon corps à entrer en sommeil.

Car malgré mon envie de tout abandonner, je devrais retourner au laboratoire dés le lendemain. Je ne pouvais plus me permettre de perdre la moindre minute pour terminer cette étude.

A la frontière du sommeil, je priais mon Dieu pour que Heero comprenne que je devais terminer cette thèse pour sauver une simple poignée d'enfants. Et en mon fort intérieur, j'étais malgré tout assuré qu'il aurait été d'accord avec moi.

&&&&&&

Ma thèse dûment et convenablement terminée, mais en trois mois au lieu d'un seul, je pu enfin me consacrer à mon ami, mon frère d'arme, le seul en qui j'avais confié ma vie aussi souvent qu'à son tour. J'espérais ardemment que le jour de nos retrouvailles, il trouverait la force non pas de me pardonner mais juste de comprendre les raisons de ma lenteur à lui venir en aide.

Mais j'avais réussi !

Aussi dur que cela fut pour toute mon équipe, nous avions réussi !

Nous avions élaboré un cheminement thérapeutique crédible et réaliste.

La seule ombre au tableau, fut finalement ma fuite inexpliquée et inexplicable à leurs yeux. Un départ aussi précipité qu'inattendu qui ne m'avait finalement pas permit d'obtenir la reconnaissance de mes paires malgré l'engouement généré par mon exploit au sein de mon groupe de travail.

- Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant ? Vous avez conscience que l'on vous propose une place dans le plus grand hôpital de L2 ? Vous auriez un service pour vous tout seul ? La possibilité de poursuivre vos recherches et suivre vos patients ?

- Soyez sûr que je ne pars pas pour un autre hôpital. Des raisons personnelles me poussent juste à devoir rejoindre les miens pour un temps indéterminé. Je ne peux donc m'engager dans quoique ce soit, à présent.

- Mais…

- Ma décision est prise et irrévocable. Pardonnez-moi maintenant, mais ma navette décolle dans moins de trois heures et j'ai mes bagages à récupérer.

Si j'avais toujours été en première ligne de front, le bilan de ma thèse, n'en avait pas moins été l'issue d'un travail collectif, dont les résultats étaient le fruit de l'implication de chacun. Aussi partais-je la tête haute et fière de ce que ces quatre dernières années de ma vie avaient fait naître. Même si ce serait là ma seule réussite.

- Vous réaliser que vous auriez pu faire entrer votre nom dans l'histoire avec un tel exploit dés la fin de vos études ?

A cette remarque, je souris non sans peine, ayant toujours prit garde qu'on ne me connaisse pas ici comme un ancien pilote de Gundam.

- N'ayez crainte Professeur. Né sans nom, je n'avais nul intension de laisser se vide inscrit dans l'histoire.

C'est sur ces mots que je quittais un lieu que je savais au fond de mon cœur ne jamais revoir de ma vie.

Après avoir minutieusement lu et analysé un bon millier de fois tous les documents obtenus par Trowa, j'avais durant ces derniers mois déjà eu l'occasion d'étudier le cas non moins hors norme d'Heero. Et assez vite, j'avais pu obtenir le soulagement, tout relatif, de découvrir que malgré toutes les certitudes des médecins de Sank, il restait bien une infime part d'activité cérébrale dans son cerveau. Si rien dans la médecine moderne ne pouvait nous affirmer ou infirmer que cela suffisait juste à faire vivre son corps ou lui laisser l'objectivité de son état, la seule présence d'ombre rougeâtre sur son dernier scanner, si difficilement obtenu par Quatre, m'avait conforté dans l'idée que nous devions au moins tenter d'expliquer son état. Après seulement, aurions-nous une petite capacité de chercher comment l'en soigner.

Après une dernière visite à mon Eglise, la réplique exacte de feu l'église Maxwell, je quittais L2.

Une colonie en pleine reconstruction qui vivait un véritable boum économique et morale.

Un peu d'argent et beaucoup de bonne volonté avaient permis à cet ancien cimetière de se reconstruire une vie et un avenir que l'on croyait pourtant à jamais impossible durant la guerre.

C'était aujourd'hui l'une des destinations les plus prisées. Le lieu de toutes les possibilités !

Un véritable Eldorado pour tous ceux qui avaient de la volonté et pas forcément beaucoup de moyens ou des diplômes. Le lieu ou de simples SDF sans le moindre sou construisait des empires !

Le lieu où s'installait les meilleurs Centres de recherche spatiale et médicale.

Tout cela grâce aux sommes conséquentes investies par les Colonies unies pour réfectionner le système de rotation de la planète ainsi que l'installation des tous nouveaux logiciels de gestion du temps factice. L1 et L3 faisait pâles figures devant nos installations modernes.

Tout cela était si loin de ce qui avait existé avant guerre…

On ne pouvait regretter des taudis. Ils n'en avaient pas moins été ma première demeure…

Je fis un choix difficile le jour où je bouclais enfin mon balluchon pour quitter ces lieux où je m'étais reconstruit un présent et un avenir utile et confiant. Mais l'avenir me prouverait que je n'aurais pas à le regretter. Du moins je tentais de m'en convaincre. Car au lieu de me rendre sur Terre rejoindre mes amis au chevet d'Heero, je partais en direction d'une destination un peu plus lointaine encore. A l'autre bout du système spatial où je me trouvais. Plusieurs semaines de voyages qui s'avéreraient parfois infructueux pour finalement atteindre un coin paumé, loin de tous et tout.

&&&&&&

Découvrir le bon endroit n'avait vraiment pas été chose aisée. Mais avec l'aide de petits génies du piratage informatique, croisés des années plus tôt sur les bancs de la fac, j'avais finalement pu localiser l'homme que je cherchais depuis près d'un mois. Le seul que je jugeais à même de pouvoir m'aider à résoudre ce qui avait tout lieu d'être sans espoir, ni solution.

Le professeur J !

Cet homme à l'aspect étrange et à l'âge quasi canonique restait après Odin Low, ce qui s'était le plus approché d'un père pour Heero. Et je savais qu'aussi bourru et désagréable, il pourrait être avec moi, que cet homme ne me refuserait pas son aide. Du moins l'imaginais-je au tout départ.

J'en doutais un peu plus, une fois devant une drôle de porte métallique située à l'extrémité d'un mur d'une hauteur infranchissable, le tout perdu au milieu d'une zone quelque peu désertique d'une planète aussi petite que la seule région Ouest de L2.

Si je n'avais pas fait route avec le préposé à la distribution des colis par envois privé, Dixit monsieur UPS lui-même, je n'aurais pas cru qu'une quelconque âme pouvait vivre en ces lieux.

L'homme parti, je tentais d'ouvrir cette drôle de porte, quand le bruit caractéristique d'une première déflagration me rendit presque sourd, atténuant l'intensité de la voix s'exprimant suite à cela dans un haut parleur.

- Qui que vous soyez partez !

- Je… J C'est 02 ! Je vous en prie ne tirez plus ! J'ai à vous parler !! C'est très important ! Ouvrez-moi !

Car croyez-moi, je ne me serais pas amusé à venir vous chercher jusqu'au fin fond de la galaxie si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

J'ai eu beau murmurer ces derniers propos, je crois bien que c'est à leur écoute que le vieux ouvrit finalement son bunker, d'un déclenchement à distance.

J'entrais finalement à peine dans un couloir glauque et sombre qu'une silhouette se détacha à son extrémité. Aucun doute le vieux chnoque n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On ne t'a pas dit que j'étais mort ?

- Si. Mais une drôle de rumeur courrait aussi que vous vous planquiez pour finir vos beaux jours en compagnie du King et de Maryline, alors j'ai voulu voir ça de mes propres yeux.

- Toujours aussi crétin.

- Plus ou moins. Ca doit dépendre des moments.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Votre aide… pour tenter de sauver un ami commun.

- Aux dernières nouvelles cet ami dore au soleil de la station thermal de L138.

- Je ne parlais pas de G.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusion 02, nous n'avons pas d'autre ami commun.

- Ma venue concerne Heero.

A ce nom, je ne sais si j'ai rêvé mais je cru voir ses prunelles s'assombrir de peine. Après quoi, il fit marche arrière tout en m'hurlant dessus.

- Heero Yuy est mort.

- Alors 01 si vous préférez ! Quelque soit la manière dont vous le nommez, il a besoin de nous.

Alors que je le poursuivais dans ce maudit couloir, il se retourna brutalement mettant entre nous l'espace de sa canne appuyée sur mon torse.

- Heero est mort ! Je suis peut-être loin du monde actuel, je n'en ai pas moins les nouvelles qui m'importent.

- Alors prenez le temps de lire les bonnes informations et non celles qui sont transmises sans honte dans les réseaux d'information des Preventers.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je veux dire que l'organisation pour laquelle Heero a consacré toute sa vie n'est qu'une toile de mensonge qui fait des pieds et des mains pour le faire considérer comme mort alors qu'il n'en est encore rien !

Apercevant une once de doute dans la tension de son corps, j'insista avec force.

- Laissez-moi vous le prouver ! J'ai avec moi suffisamment d'informations pour que vous ne puissiez en douter !

Ce fut à cet instant, une douloureuse et très longue minute de silence qui s'installa. Suite à laquelle, il rabaissa sa canne, pour repartir vers l'extrémité de son fichu couloir.

- Si tu ne suis pas, je ne t'attendrais pas.

Comprenant par là que j'avais enfin son accord, je le suivi sans plus un mot jusqu'à une seconde porte qui mena tout simplement chez lui.

Je dois avouer avoir toujours imaginé cet homme, à moitié machine, à force de rafistolage, vivre perdu au fond de la galaxie dans un laboratoire de sorcier moderne à réaliser expériences morbides et manipulations de jeunes enfants victimes de son sadisme. A l'image de sa demeure, certes, bien perdu au fin fond du monde, je devais avouer avoir pêché d'orgueil.

Les lieux accessibles par un couloir métallique aussi sombre que froid, semblaient l'image même de « l'Eden ». Un sentier entouré de dunes de sable fin, un soleil artificiel aussi brulant qu'inoffensif, un lac artificiel d'un bleu limpide et non loin de cette plage paradisiaque longé de cocotiers et de palmiers, une villa-bungalow devant laquelle dormaient profondément pas moins de trois chiens. Tous des bâtards, certainement aussi atypiques qu'ils devaient être attachant.

- Tu sembles déçu 02.

- C'est juste que…

- Tu pensais peut-être que je martyrisais une armée d'enfants pour une guerre à venir tout en produisant des armes aussi dangereuses qu'inutiles ?

- Non, c'est juste… Ok. Il y avait peut-être un peu de ça. Mais avouez que votre comportement durant la guerre ne pouvait guère m'aiguiller sur ce genre de retraite.

- Etre ferme et autoritaire pour espérer que votre élu survivre au pire, fait donc de moi un être insensible et inhumain. Soit. Quelle est donc la vraie raison de ta venue ici en ayant pareille certitude ?

- J'ai besoin de vous pour résoudre une énigme médicale.

C'est finalement installé sur la table de son salon, devant un portable, encore une fois bien en opposition avec le complexe informatique que j'imaginais caché au cœur de sa demeure qu'il lu une partie du dossier médicale que j'avais apporté avec moi.

- Alors ?

- Je ne nie pas qu'il existe bien une chance que son esprit ait survécue. Le tout est de connaitre la raison exacte de son état végétatif.

- Vous avez tous devant vous.

- Tout ? Moi je ne vois que les rapports après accident.

- Et alors ?

- Tu as fait des études de médecine à ce que j'ai compris ?

- Oui.

- Et qu'elle est donc la première règle à suivre quand on analyse un patient ?

- Je…

- Seigneur, tu as séché combien d'UV pour ne pas le savoir 02 ?

- Je dois le savoir, c'est juste que j'ignore ce que vous voulez me faire dire !!

- « Précédents » !

- Précédent quoi ?

- Les précédents du patient ! Vous semblez tous croire que l'état de Heero est du à l'explosion dont il a été victime. Mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit que son état actuel n'est pas lié à un problème de santé ayant précédé cet accident.

Devant cette évidence, je su que j'avais trouvé la bonne personne.

Si à nous deux, nous ne trouvions pas d'explications, alors personne n'y arriverait.

- Tu as gagné 02… Je vais vous aider.

- Merci, je…

- A une condition !

- Je vous écoute.

- Tu ne me dis pas « Tout ce que vous voulez ! » ?

- Je ne fais pas de promesse dont j'ignore la teneur.

- J'exige que personne à part toi n'ait connaissance de mon aide. Ni même de ma survie !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Car après ce cas, il y en aura un autre… Demande après demande, je ne serais plus jamais tranquille.

- Mais vous accepteriez de « déranger » votre retraite pour lui ?

- C'est la seule personne en cette galaxie qui ne me soit pas redevable.

- Et certainement la seule en qui vous, vous êtes redevable.

- Accord conclu 02 ?

- Accord conclu J. Je ne vous ferais pas défaut.

- Bien.

Je su dans son regard, que tout incompétent il ait pu me croire par le passé, mes faits de guerre et certainement de médecine, lui avait depuis prouvé qu'il y avait un peu de cervelle sous cette natte qu'il détestait.

Et plus encore, quelque soit nos ressentis communs l'un pour l'autre, nous devions admettre que nous étions liés à jamais par la même envie. Celle de sauver la personne qui nous était très certainement la plus chère : Heero Yuy.

C'est ainsi qu'avec son aide, je pu entreprendre de nouvelles études et de nouvelles recherches. La première étant de trouver tous les documents relatifs au dossier médical d'Heero ayant précédés son accident. Sur ce point, nous pouvions remercier les Preventers d'imposer une visite de routine chaque mois à tous leurs éléments placés sur le terrain. Grâce à cela, nous avons pu découvrir qu'Heero souffrait depuis de nombreux mois déjà, de maux de tête à répétition allant parfois jusqu'aux vomissements.

- Une angine mal soignée semble en être la raison. Des crampes aux membres inférieurs et supérieurs ont aussi été révélées à la dernière visite.

- Concentre-toi sur les symptômes 02. Réunis les tous et prend en compte l'espacement de chaque nouveauté.

Et à force de chercher et fouiller dans le passé médical d'Heero, de réclamer des compléments d'analyses à Trowa, vint enfin le jour où nous pensâmes avoir enfin trouvé une ébauche d'idée.

- Maladie de Steele, Richardson et Olszewski ?

- Je penche plus pour le syndrome de Guillain-Barré.

- Vous êtes sûr J ?

Comme toujours quand il était effectivement sûr de lui, J ne me répondit pas.

C'était ainsi avec lui. Ne parler que pour dire ce qu'il pouvait assurer. Un trait de caractère qui n'était pas si éloigné de celui d'Heero en temps de guerre. Au moins je savais maintenant d'où il le tenait.

- Alors Heero aurait commencé à développer la maladie un peu avant l'accident.

- C'est probable.

- Mais comment ? Ou plutôt pourquoi ? Il a toujours été en parfaite santé jusque là !

- Les raisons sont aussi multiples qu'inexplicables. Ce syndrome est même connue pour n'avoir jamais eu de « cause à effet » défini. Mais les symptômes initiaux se regroupent dans la liste de ceux associés à la maladie.

- Mais cela n'existe plus de nos jours !

- Tu sais, les progrès de la médecine ont eu beau avancer depuis des centaines d'année, il n'empêche qu'on peut toujours mourir d'une grippe pour peu que l'on soit faible et mal prit en charge. Tu me sembles le plus à même de le comprendre de par ton enfance. Le problème maintenant, c'est que ce genre de maladie était déjà rare à l'époque terrestre d'Avant Colonie. Alors de nos jours, noyée dans le confins de l'espace, sa fréquence devient si infinitésimalement petite qu'on ne vous en parle plus du tout dans les cours et revues de médecine.

- Je comprend. C'est un peu pour ca que je me m'étais spécialisé dans les maladies orphelines.

- Une vocation bien rare de nos jours Car cela ne rapporte vraiment rien si tu compares cela au salaire que tu aurais si tu avais choisit chirurgie.

- Cela n'a jamais importé pour mon choix.

- Et aujourd'hui ?

- Aujourd'hui je me spécialiserais dans le syndrome de Guillain-Barré, s'il le faut.

- Sauf que Heero ne contient pas encore tous les symptômes.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Sa paralysie est effective, mais dés l'apparition de la maladie, il n'aurait plus du pouvoir déglutir ou se nourrir.

- Il est nourrit par sonde gastrique directement branchée sur son estomac depuis sa sortie du coma.

- Et pour la respiration ? Si ce n'est pas la majorité des cas, beaucoup de malade développe des infections des poumons ou présente des difficultés respiratoire chroniques.

- La maladie ne s'est peut-être pas encore totalement déclenchée ?

Finalement sur notre piste, nous avons demandé des analyses et contrôles supplémentaires à Trowa.

A aucun instant, je ne leur ai fait part des personnes travaillant à mes cotés. Il s'agissait toujours d'amis et confrères mais jamais du professeur J. Et finalement Quatre et Trowa furent tout simplement persuadés, sans que je ne le dise jamais, que je me trouvais de retour à mon ancienne université sur L38.

Au bout du compte, il m'avait fallut plus de trois mois pour terminer mon doctorat tout en trouvant une réponse à Quatre sur les chances qu'Heero soit bel et bien conscient de son état. Un bon mois pour retrouver traces de J et encore deux longs mois pour qu'à nous deux, nous élaborions une hypothèse concrète et viable, basée sur des recherches poussée. Alors enfin satisfait de ce premier résultat, je décidais d'en informer mes anciens compagnons d'armes.

- Quatre ?

- Tu en es sûr Duo ?

- Absolument pas ! Mais c'est le plus crédible que nous ayons trouvé.

- Alors c'est le nuage de Kristal qui aurait inhibé tous les récepteurs de sensibilité ?

- En quelque sorte oui. Heero souffrirait d'une accumulation de facteurs déclenchant. En premier lieu, tout nous pousse à croire qu'il n'allait pas tarder à déclencher le syndrome Guillain-Barré ! Rien ne pourra jamais le prouver, mais son état actuel et les maux aussi infimes soient-ils qu'il avait déclaré au médecin des Preventers nous prouvent que ce n'est pas illogique de relier sa paralysie totale à cette maladie.

- Il nous suffit donc de la soigner pour qu'il retrouve toute sa mobilité !

- Ce serait trop simple. Il n'y aurait que cela, il suffirait effectivement. Ce genre de symptôme, une fois le pic de gravité passé, se guérit sans trop grandes difficultés. Il peut y subsister des séquelles à vie. Mais cela se traduit par une non récupération totale de sa mobilité, comme des fourmillements perpétuelle dans les membres, une fragilité de son corps ou des douleurs aux articulations. Ce genre de choses... Rien que notre médecine nouvelle et ton argent ne saurent résoudre à plus ou moins long terme Quatre.

- Alors nous pouvons le sauver ?

- Malheureusement, nous pensons que la maladie s'est déclenchée précocement suite au stress post traumatique de l'explosion tout en étant subitement « stoppée » dans sa progression par les effets de l'absorption en trop grande quantité de la drogue par son organisme. Les effets de base du Kristal sont les délires hallucinatoires mais aussi une capacité à détendre à l'extrême tous les muscles en atteignant les nerfs et les enrobant de sa substance. Avec le temps, le produit est en quelque sorte « digéré » par l'organisme, dilué dans le sang puis finalement évacué. Mais aux vues des quantités respirées par Heero. Si une dose classique de 1g s'évapore au bout de 12h, combien crois-tu qu'il faille pour qu'un même corps se débarrasse du nuage de poussière provoqué par l'explosion de 600 kilos ? Sans aucune action de notre part, il faudra encore plusieurs années pour que le corps de Heero perde tous les effets de cette drogue !

Or, en l'état actuelle des choses, nous supposons que faute d'être évacuer, la substance est allé s'entourer tout autour des gaines de myéline de son système nerveux, lui-même déjà mis à mal par le syndrome de Guillain-Barré.

En d'autres termes. Les effets secondaires de la drogue seraient à l'origine des faibles réactions électriques de son cerveau. Tandis que son immobilité ne serait, elle, due qu'à la maladie. Les deux conjugués provoquent son incapacité à bouger la majorité de son corps mais aussi d'effectuer les plus infimes mouvements par sa propre volonté, comme ses mains ou paupières. Non pas parce qu'il ne le peut pas, mais parce que ses signaux électriques sont trop faibles pour être transmis jusqu'au bout de leur chemin, en raison de canaux saturés par la drogue.

Au silence qui suivi ma très longue présentation sous le visage fermé de J, acquiesçant avec gravité mes propos, je savais que Quatre devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas craquer devant l'immensité du problème. Aussi je ne fus pas le moins du monde surpris d'entendre à présent la voix de Trowa.

- Puisque nous avons une explication qui semble des plus logiques et crédibles sur son cas. Que pouvons-nous faire à présent ? N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de renverser les conséquences de la drogue pour « débloquer » le processus de sa maladie, afin ensuite de pouvoir la traiter elle.

- Si. C'est même de la sorte que nous devrons procéder ! Malheureusement le Kristal n'est pas un produit si simple à se procurer. Et même si j'en possédais pour en faire des analyses, ce ne serait pas forcément de la même composition que le produit réellement ingéré et respiré par Heero. Après quoi, ce genre d'étude pourrait nous prendre des mois, des années même ! C'est assez complexe à élaborer.

C'est à cet instant que je fus à mon tour surpris. J'ignore pourquoi mais je n'imaginais pas que lui aussi soit présent.

- Duo.

Wufei, était aussi aux cotés de Quatre et Trowa depuis le début de notre conversation.

- Oui.

- Combien de quantité de Kristal te faut-il ?

- Je ne sais pas trop.

Observant J, ce dernier m'inscrivit sur un bloc note, le chiffre impensable de …

- 5 kilos !?

- Tu les auras.

- QUOI !!

Aussi surpris par l'information que je venais de révéler en la lisant à haute voix que par la réponse aussi ferme qu'inattendue de Wufei, je du les rendre sourds, malgré la distance.

- Le nuage de drogue disparu, l'intégralité du chargement dont Heero effectuait la surveillance a été mit sous scellés par les Preventers en guise de pièce à conviction pour cette affaire. Bien que les responsables de par leur mort n'aient pu être poursuivis, nous avons sans aucun doute possible, conservé ces preuves. Je ferais en sorte d'y prélever tes 5 kilos et de te les envoyer à l'adresse que tu nous communiqueras.

- Mais… Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça Wufei !! C'est illégal ! Non seulement tu risques de te faire virer mais surtout de finir en prison si on découvre ce vol !

- Parce que tu crois que me procurer du kristal qui court dans les rues, serait sans moins d'implication pour ma carrière ? Quitte à la mettre en risque, autant que ce soit pour de bonnes raisons. S'il te faut la drogue d'origine pour mieux travailler, tu l'auras, un point c'est tout. Cela n'est pas même sujet à discussion.

Sachant bien les raisons qui le poussaient à agir de la sorte, je ne pu qu'acquiescer d'un murmure.

- Merci Wufei.

- Tu sais bien que nous aimerions faire tellement plus.

- Je sais.

Oh oui, je le savais et je priais mon Dieu que Heero garde tout espoir en nos capacités pour le sortir de là ! Je ne l'avais pas dit aux autres, mais dans les symptômes du syndrome de Guillain-Barré, il y avait des douleurs musculaires atroces. Nous pensions à raison – j'en étais même persuadé à ce jour – que par la présence de toute cette drogue latente dans son organisme, Heero ne pouvait rien ressentir. Mais le jour où nous allions l'en débarrasser, alors cela ne serait plus si simple pour lui. C'était un avenir de souffrance qui l'attendait. Et j'espérais que notre lenteur à trouver une solution menant à un état si douloureux ne serait pas à l'origine de trop de haine à notre égard.

&&&&&&

Finalement, comme promis par Wufei, nous reçûmes avec J, la drogue nécessaire pour réaliser nos recherches. Après avoir transformé sa cuisine en laboratoire de fortune et élever assez de souris pour rendre fou ses trois chiens tous aussi adorables que collant, nous avions débuté nos expériences et analyses.

Cela ma fit mal au cœur de droguer à surdose ses pauvres rongeurs dans le seul but de tester sur eux des solutions pour détruire par la suite toute la drogue présente dans leur sang et dans leurs nerfs. Mais nous n'avions pas le temps de travailler sur de simples analyses informatiques projetées sur des logiciels de simulations. Seuls les résultats physiques pouvaient nous conforter dans nos recherches.

Finalement, ce fut près d'un an après le jour de l'accident d'Heero que nous trouvâmes une solution qui nous semblait tenir le coup.

- Et si cela ne marche pas J ?

- Ca ne lui fera pas plus de mal de toute façon. Alors cesse tes jérémiades Duo et vas-y !

N'ayant guère le choix, j'avais refais le jour même de nos conclusions mon baluchon pour quitter ce recoin de la galaxie avec le sentiment ténu que je n'y retournerais jamais.

Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle je ne pu m'empêcher de serrer J, cette machine au cœur d'homme, entre mes bras. Peut-être est-ce aussi la raison pour laquelle il n'en dit rien et se laissa faire, m'appelant même à cet instant et pour la première fois par mon prénom et non plus, par mon matricule. Quitter ses trois chien aussi fut difficile. Mais je n'avais pas le temps, ni le cœur aux adieux. Alors d'une caresse et d'un simple au revoir, je quittais le bungalow, le lac et sa plage dont je n'avais pas une seconde profité. Pas par manque d'envie, mais par ressentiment et honte suprême de pouvoir seulement songer au repos tant que Heero ne serait pas « sauvé ».

Ce fut donc finalement un an après notre conversation téléphonique entre Quatre et moi, que je revins enfin sur Terre.

Enfin.

A quelques pas de lui.

&&&&&&

Face à la porte d'entrée du manoir de Quatre, je tremble de peur malgré la chaleur exceptionnelle de ce début de printemps.

Je dépose finalement mon lourd sac sur le devant de la porte d'entrée. Dans son antre se trouve un grand nombre de fioles réfrigérées contenant notre solution « miracle » ainsi que mon portable, contenant lui, toutes les recettes et données pour en produire plus et l'adapter aux besoins d'un homme. Car il ne fait aucun doute que nos analyses faites sur nos souris risque d'être à revoir pour la corpulence d'un homme comme Heero.

Mais pour tous ces ajustements, je sais pouvoir encore compter sur J. Il m'a promis à mon départ de répondre à tous mes mails jusqu'au jour du rétablissement complet d'Heero. Après quoi, j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il disparaîtra de nouveau et qu'il nous sera encore plus dur pour ne pas dire impossible de le retrouver.

Mais je peux le comprendre. Après la guerre, nous avions tous rêvés de vie calme et loin des combats. Il n'y avait bien que pour Heero que J pouvait abandonner sa retraite. Oui, juste pour lui.

Quoiqu'il en soit, vue l'heure, il n'y a aucun doute que Quatre se trouve encore à son bureau du centre ville. Tout comme je me doute qu'après quatre sonneries tapageuses sans réponse, personne ne viendra m'ouvrir la porte.

Ceci étant, ce n'est pas comme si ce genre de serrure allait me bloquer. Je n'ai peut-être pas réalisé ce genre de forfait depuis des lustres, ca n'en reste pas moins comme le vélo : Le genre de chose qu'on n'oublie jamais vraiment.

Me sachant de toute façon, le bienvenu dans la demeure, c'est sans complexe que je prends deux de mes bonnes vieilles épingles, retenant mes mèches folles auprès de ma natte, pour forcer la porte d'entrée. N'est pas voleur professionnel qui veut.

Une fois en la demeure, je dépose mes affaires dans un coin, enlève ma veste légère et entreprend tout aussitôt de partir à la découverte des lieux. Je peux bien l'avouer, je n'ai qu'une envie depuis un an ! Voir enfin Heero !

Hormis les descriptions les plus terribles de Quatre je n'avais pas exprimé le souhait d'avoir une photo de lui. Pas que je ne voulais pas voir son état de mes yeux. Mais je trouvais l'image d'une personne le photographiant contre son grès, pour conserver une image qu'il ne pourrait lui que haïr, trop douloureuse pour seulement la lu faire vivre !

C'est donc préparé au pire des visions et très concentré sur notre face-à-face que j'en oublie un détail de taille… son infirmière

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Ok.

Trouver un inconnu chez soit sans savoir comment il est entré peut surprendre. Mais a-t-elle besoin de hurler à la mort de la sorte ? Je n'ai pas d'arme. Pas plus de bijoux, sortant de mes poches. Bon je suis « là » certes. Mais voilà quoi, je ne suis pas non plus Jack l'éventreur ! Et la seule présence de photos dans la demeure où je m'y trouve en compagnie de Heero, Quatre et les autres, devraient quand même suffire à enlever les derniers doutes !

- On se calme mademoiselle ! Je suis un ami de Quatre Winner ! Je suis entrée avec son accord, vous n'avez donc pas à vous inquiétez !!

Et pour seule réponse, j'ai droit à un nouveau hurlement.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Finalement, je me résous à prendre mon portable et téléphoner à Quatre.

Malgré nos vies difficiles, moralement parlant depuis l'incident de Heero, c'est d'un rire pur et cristallin qu'il me répond.

- C'est ça ! Fous-toi de ma gueule ! Je te précise quand même que là, elle est descendue appeler les flics !

L'information ne semblant pas l'inquiéter outre mesure, Quatre n'en ris que de plus belle.

Finalement, la Mathilde accepte de prendre mon portable en main et écouter son patron.

L'affaire réglée, Quatre rappelant de son coté la police, je peux enfin entrer dans la chambre de Heero.

Et ce que j'y vois…

- Oh Heero.

…me fait un coup au cœur.

Dans tous les dossiers, il était fait notion d'une paralysie faciale asymétrique lui donnant un rictus difforme. Or il n'en est rien là !

En une année d'écoulée, les effets de la drogue dans son organisme commence doucement, très doucement, mais tout aussi surement, à s'estomper.

Ses yeux tournent et virent dans tous les sens, au son de mon entrée, preuve qu'il est certainement capable de s'exprimer, s'il en prenait seulement conscience.

Mais ne voulant, ni ne pouvant l'agresser par des vérités pas toujours bonnes à prendre aussi brutalement, je préfère ne rien lui dire. Juste profiter, enfin, de ces retrouvailles, que j'ai tant attendues.

- Heero. Si tu savais… Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu être ici à tes cotés.

Voir de mes propres yeux, la preuve qu'il est toujours en vie, mentalement vivant.

Dieu comme c'est douloureux. Pourquoi quatre ne m'a-t-il pas parlé de ces évolutions physiques !

Il y a subitement tant d'espoir en moi à cette simple vue de ses prunelles pleine de vie !

- Heero. Je n'ose imaginer quelle souffrance cela doit être pour toi de vivre de la sorte. Voir ainsi ton entourage, le comprendre, et penser certainement si fort sans pour autant que l'on ne t'entende… Ne pas pouvoir bouger doit être une maigre difficulté face à celle de ne pouvoir communiquer avec nous.

Ses yeux enfin fixes, littéralement plongés dans les miens, sont le dernier signe qui m'impose cette vérité brute et certaine : Il m'entend, il comprend…

C'est une certitude plus forte que toutes les affirmations déjà dites par Quatre auparavant !

Mais aussi une certitude plus douloureuse encore pour Heero qui doit devenir fou, prisonnier de sa chaire.

- J'ignore comment ils ont pu ne pas me tenir informer de ce que je vois, mais les faits sont là. A trop côtoyer ce qui est devant soi, on ne le perçoit plus.

Oh oui, seigneur, ton visage est si serein et dénué de tout stigmate.

Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je passe doucement ma main sur ta peau soyeuse.

Mais c'est à cet instant, en sentant la dureté des os de ta mâchoire que je réalise aussi l'impensable. Heero, le jeune homme que j'avais en souvenir n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Un sac d'os entourés de peau. Combien de kilos a-t-il perdu depuis un an ?

Une année sans bouger ni s'alimenter… C'est si terriblement long !

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été capable d'agir plus vite ?

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas seulement pu faire l'effort de venir le voir plus tôt pour lui exprimer tout mon soutien.

- Heero… Heero. Je ne sais si tu sauras me pardonner un jour du temps qu'il m'aura fallu pour vous rejoindre. Mais je prie pour que ta rancune bien légitime puisse un jour s'effacer. Tu ne l'oublieras jamais et je serais bien incapable de t'en vouloir. Mais peut-être que le temps me permettra de m'en excuser comme il se doit.

Ce vœu me semble si perdu d'orgueil à cet instant.

Je me sens si misérable face à la souffrance qui doit être la sienne !

- Je vais tacher de m'installer au plus vite dans mes quartiers et je reviens aussitôt. Ca marche ?

Me redressant de toute ma hauteur, je constate que le pauvre n'a guère d'occupation dans sa situation actuelle. Aussi quelques coups d'œil rapide me permettent de voir une fenêtre d'où sort un doux soleil de fin d'après-midi. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour avoir une bonne idée.

- En attendant, je te déplace juste un peu. Aux vues de ce soleil éblouissant de fin de journée, ce serait dommage que tu n'en profites pas.

Et d'un geste habile et maitrisé, je pousse sa chaise de quelques mètres, avant de la tourner de 20° pour le placer face à cette fenêtre donnant sur le parc privé appartenant à Quatre.

- A cette heure les rayons sont trop bas pour t'éblouir et un peu de lumière ne fera pas de mal à ton teint. Si tu veux tout savoir, t'es pire que moi pendant la guerre. Un vrai paquet de farine. Quatre va m'entendre de t'avoir laissé aussi longtemps enfermé !

Un second baisé sur sa joue pour l'inciter à bien croire en ma présence, et je me presse de rechercher mes affaires pour revenir le voir au plus vite.

&&&&&&

Dés mon arrivée, je décida de m'investir à fond.

Voir ce corps si meurtrit me fait si mal.

D'autant plus qu'il faut commencer à préparer en douceur Heero à l'idée que cet état n'est pas définitif ! Lui redonner l'envie de vivre sans pour autant lui offrir un espoir que nous ne sommes pas encore capables de lui promettre !

Quelle difficulté que cela va être.

Pour l'instant, nous avons décidé de ne rien lui dire. Laisser les choses avancer comme à l'habitude. Au moins le temps de voir si ma solution provoque un quelconque effet sur son corps.

Car à quoi bon redonner un espoir ténu pour le lui reprendre juste après ?

Le désespoir face à l'échec n'en serait que plus violent et désastreux.

Alors que là… aussi atroce que cela soit à avouer, Heero n'est plus vraiment à une semaine près pour les révélations que nous souhaitons lui faire, si les résultats s'avèrent positifs et encourageant.

Face à ce choix et dés mon arrivée, je décide de passer tous mes après-midi à ses cotés, dans l'idée de lui raconter ce qu'a été ma vie, sans jamais trop en dire quand cela le concerne les derniers six mois passée à la recherche d'une solution pour lui.

Au second jour, réalisant le travail des plus minimalistes effectués par son kiné, je décide de prendre sa charge en la surmultipliant. Je réalise avec horreur que si Heero retrouve prochainement les sensations de son corps, ce dernier semble si faible que ce ne sera qu'un peu plus synonyme de souffrance pour lui.

Malgré qu'il soit allongé sur un lit à eau et régulièrement placé en position assise pour laisser une chance à sa colonne vertébrale de ne pas s'écraser, le corps d'Heero est recouvert d'escarre et autres infections liés à des problèmes de circulation sanguine faute que son corps ne soit suffisamment bougé. Voir sa peau blessée de toute part est une torture pour moi.

Alors avec attention, je lui prodigue toute sorte de soins, sans jamais aller au-delà du raisonnable. J'ai ainsi prit pour choix de ne pas être présent lors de sa toilette. Je me suis juste permis une observation lointaine et en cachette, la toute première fois. Une volonté avouée de m'assurer que ces infirmières sans cervelle, qui avaient eu le culot de le mettre une année durant devant des dessins animé d'enfants, n'étaient pas totalement incompétentes. Et sur ce point, je fus rassuré. Elles étaient méthodiques, pudiques et efficaces. Rapides sans observer plus qu'il ne faut le patient et toujours soucieuses de lui laisser une certaine intimité. Des gestes sûrs et efficaces, preuves d'une longue habitude. C'était rassurant. Ils pourraient sans mal compter sur elles dés les premiers prémices de sa remise en forme.

Rassuré de voir son environnement a même d'être capable de faire face aux changements à venir, je continuais aussi et surtout à réaliser la raison de ma venue tardive, à savoir lui infiltrer une drogue vouée à contrecarrer les effets pervers du kristal absorbé à hautes doses.

Mais un soir alors que je prenais pourtant bien garde de n'agir qu'à la nuit noir, je réalise non sans angoisse que les yeux d'Heero sont ouverts et fixes sur ma personne. Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir. Il est réveillée et ne peut bien évidement comprendre le pourquoi de ma présence.

Pire. Le pourquoi de mon action !

Mais comment lui expliquer mes raisons sans rien en dire ? Comment lui dire que je le drogue contre son gré, par expérimentation incertaine d'un produit jamais testé sur aucun homme avant lui ?

Lui avouer la vérité à cet instant, ne serait que lui donner de faux espoirs ou pire, la peur de me voir jouer les médecins farfelues. Ne pouvant non plus le laisser sans réponse, je me sortie d'une pirouette bien malhabile.

- Je ne peux rien te dire Heero. Mais tu dois me faire confiance.

- C'est pour toi seul que j'agis ainsi. Ok ?

Herro semble comprendre. Une douce résiliation se fond même dans ses prunelles cobalt. Comme c'est douloureux de ne pouvoir lui crier plus violement de se battre de tout son cœur. Que nous allons tout faire pour lui. Mais j'ai si peur de rater que je me refuse de lui donner de faux espoirs.

Aussi je termine ma perfusion et le laisse, à nouveau endormi, bien décidé à ne pas ré-aborder la question avec lui avant longtemps.

&&&&&&

Alors que finalement, les semaines passent, je suis soulagé de voir que pas une seule fois Heero fut de nouveau témoin de mon action.

J'en suis rassuré, même si Quatre n'est pas très heureux d'avoir appris qu'il m'avait prit par surprise.

- Que crois-tu qu'il en a pensé ?

- A ton avis Quatre ? Il doit se dire que je me sers de lui comme Cobaye mais que pour agir de la sorte aucun de vous n'est au courant et qu'il n'y a donc qu'un espoir infime et insondable que cela marche.

- Bien…

Je me doute que Quatre est perturbé, il voudrait tellement redonner plein d'espoir à Heero. Mais si nous ratons comment lui faire comprendre que cet espoir est mort ? Il ne voudra plus se battre après ca. Je ne me souviens que trop de la promesse que j'ai du lui faire par le passé. Si cette solution n'est pas la bonne, un jour viendra où quoiqu'il arrive et quoiqu'en pense les autres, il me faudra agir en conséquence. Aussi dois-je être prudent et me laisser toutes les chances d'avoir la capacité de pouvoir mettre en œuvre une seconde tentative. Car à terme, c'est la mort que je me devrais de lui donner.

Vieille promesse d'un temps passé que je respecterais s'il le faut vraiment.

&&&&&&

Finalement les mois sont passés et notre potion, doucement adaptée à la mesure du patient semble enfin fonctionner. Malheureusement, notre hypothèse s'avère juste ! A mesure où la drogue n'a plus de prise sur le corps d'Heero, la maladie reprend ses marques. C'est ainsi que les troubles respiratoires apparaissent de plus en plus. Nous luttons contre eux avec nombre de produits mais cela ne fonctionne pas. Nous allons devoir l'intuber. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

Mais ce que je redoute le plus, c'est que si ces dégradations pulmonaires apparaissent de par la contraction de ses muscles figés, cela signifie aussi que la douleur ne tardera plus à revenir elle aussi, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas !

Alors j'insiste auprès du médecin venu nous seconder pour qu'il branche des capteurs sur son cœur, que l'on puisse suivre son rythme cardiaque. Et ce que l'on découvre n'est guère encourageant. Aucune régularité. Son rythme ne cesse même de s'accélérer !

Je devine qu'il souffre, j'en suis même sûr à cet instant, ses yeux nous le confirmant que trop.

Tout se dégrade subitement à une telle vitesse que nous n'avons plus le choix !

Pour faire face à ce déchainement de panique, nous devons le plonger dans un coma artificiel, le temps que la drogue soit totalement annihilée et que le plus gros de la maladie passe. C'est notre seul moyen de contrôler au mieux ses réactions et limiter au maximum la souffrance qui doit fuser dans tout son corps.

Alors que le médecin prépare les perfusions et commence son œuvre sous le regard inquiet de nos amis qui l'entourent, je me rassois de nouveau sur le coté du lit, afin de bien faire face à Heero.

- Heero. Je sais que tu souffres le martyre. Mais cela va cesser très vite. Nous allons te plonger dans un coma artificiel. Cela ne va pas durer longtemps. C'est pour nous permettre de te soigner plus efficacement. Tu développes une bronchite trop compliquée à traiter dans la situation actuelle. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

Je ne suis sûr de rien. Ses yeux vitreux sont opaques et me fixent comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, respectant ce qui me semble être sa dernière volonté. J'aimerais tant le serrer à l'étouffer à cet instant. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul. Que nous sommes tous là à ses cotés. Il ne peut toujours sentir la main de quatre qui sert la sienne de l'autre coté de son lit, Trowa posant lui ses mains stressées sur les épaules nouées de Quatre.

Wufei, lui est assit à ses pieds, certainement trop caché par mon propre corps pour que le regard fixe d'Heero puisse l'apercevoir.

Tous nous l'entourons alors qu'il ferme doucement ses yeux pour un sommeil artificiel que nous lui souhaitons le plus profitable possible.

&&&&&&

Cela fait une semaine que le corps inconscient d'Heero se bat contre les violences chimiques que nous lui imposons. La drogue a presque totalement disparue de son corps.

Aux vues des résultats, nous avons augmenté au maximum les doses de ma solution, profitant du coma pour agir au plus vite. Mais supprimer tous les effets du Kristal, c'est aussi lui retirer tout procédé chimique voué à le désensibiliser. Aussi nous espérons que son sommeil est suffisamment profond pour qu'il ne ressente aucune douleur.

Du coté du syndrome de Guillain-Barré, le pic semble enfin passé. Si les poumons sont toujours atteins d'une infection, les muscles redonnent une chance au corps entier de respirer de nouveau normalement. Même le rythme cardiaque a retrouvé un certain calme, plongeant la chambre d'un bip régulier et apaisant.

&&&&&&

Au dix-huitième jour de son coma artificiel, nous avons stoppé toute médication vouée à provoquer son sommeil, pour le laisser, se réveiller de manière naturelle.

Depuis lors, je passe mes jours et mes nuits à son chevet dans l'attente de son réveil.

Et finalement, le miracle a enfin lieu.

Les paupières battirent doucement avant de s'ouvrir totalement.

Sachant que même dans l'hypothèse où il en serait physiquement capable, Heero ne tenterait pas de lui-même de bouger son corps, je fais signe au médecin, entrant sous mon alerte, via le bip que je gardait constamment dans mes mains, d'agir en m'ignorant.

C'est à son départ que je fais basculer le lit en position assise afin que Heero, puisse me voir.

- Tu nous as fait si peur Heero.

La nouvelle est si miraculeuse que j'ai hâte de lui expliquer tout ce qui aura lieu à présent.

Mais la détresse semble si grande et si profonde au fond de ses yeux que je la ressens moi-même, au plus profond de mon cœur.

Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de peine en lui ?

Pourquoi ?

Figé, je vois le plus incroyable. Le plus redouté.

Une larme !

Une larme fine glisse de ses yeux et le manque d'éclat évident me prouve qu'il exprime-là une détresse si subite et si puissante que je ne sais comment y faire face.

J'attendais : regain d'espoir et bonheur du réveil qui ne seraient qu'amplifié par mes futures révélations.

Et ce n'est finalement que… profond désespoir proche de l'anéantissement.

Qu'ai-je fais ?

Choqué et blessé, je suis.

Mais aussi avant tout, fou de douleur de ne savoir comment venir en aide à Heero.

- Pourquoi ?

- Au seigneur, pourquoi ne puis-je te faire que du mal ?

Je suffoque presque devant ce spectacle. Aussi pour la première fois depuis le début de cette insoutenable épreuve, trop épuisé nerveusement et moralement, je décide de fuir. Je décide de fuir aussi loin que possible cette vision d'horreur.

J'ai torturé Heero. Je l'ai contraint à une vie qu'il ne voulait certainement plus. J'ai agit conte sa volonté ! L'évidence de cette certitude me prend de plein fouet par la seule présence de cette larme.

- Pardonne-moi Heero. Mais je vais devoir partir.

Je le dois. Pour lui, pour moi.

Je le dois.

- Mais je reviendrais vite. Je te le promets Heero ! Je serais de retour au plus vite. Si seulement je n'avais pas besoin…

C'est trop dur. Je dois fuir… Juste quelques jours… Juste quelques heures… Pour me remettre de ce choc. Je frôle trop l'hystérie pour rester plus longtemps devant lui en gardant la face. Alors avec plus de tendresse que je n'en avais encore exprimé, je m'excuse de nouveau, embrassant avec appuie et insistance son front.

- A très vite Heero.

Puis je me lève pour fuir.

Dans le couloir, je croise Wufei, certainement impatient de connaître le résultat de mon entrevue.

Mais à mon visage ravagé de larmes, il n'ose rien demander, ni même m'intercepter.

Sûrement pense-t-il que tous nos efforts n'ont finalement pas porté leurs fruits.

Aussi me laisse-t-il courir loin de lui.

Je ne me souviens pas même avoir pris un blouson avec moi.

Je me suis juste précipité à l'extérieur pour courir, toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite.

Incapable d'accepter ce regard de douleur pourtant à jamais ancré dans mes prunelles.

A suivre…

* * *

Sachez juste pour ceux que cela intéresse, que si les « effets » de ma drogue, de par son invention (le Kristal n'existe pas ;p) sont de mon seul fait. Les maladies évoquées et leurs effets (symptômes et conséquences) sont des plus véridiques ! Il existe sur Internet, un grand nombre de témoignages poignant de malades ayant vécu cette paralysie totale quelques mois de leur vie avant de retrouver leur mobilité après d'autres mois voir années de rééducation. Ma source d'information (autre que les sites de médecine) ayant surtout été ce site http : / sgbfrance.free.fr / guillain-barre . htm Soyez donc sûrs que j'essaie et de manière très sérieuse de vous donner des faits réalistes et crédibles. Que ce soit dans ce chapitre ou les prochains

La suite en fin de semaine avec un pov de Heero qui n'a pas fini de tout comprendre à « sa » manière…

mimi yuy


	8. 07 Illusions perdues

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins (a) yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Aucun des G-boys ne m'appartient

Genre : Pas encore de genre défini, mais à terme, cela tendra vers la romance.

Un chapitre qui ne correspondra peut-être pas à vos attentes, aussi je m'en excuse d'avance. Bien qu'il prouve enfin au plus sceptiques du départ que NON, ce n'était PAS une death-fic ;D

Bonne lecture quand même ;p

Je vous passe mon agacement contre ce site qui fout en l'aire TOUTE ma mise en page ;((

* * *

**Une aile de papillon…**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Illusions perdues (Pov Heero).**

x

Je me sens éveillé.

Et par cette certitude mon corps tout entier s'éveille lui aussi à la vie tandis que mes paupières s'ouvrent.

Devant mes yeux, je ne vois personne.

J'en déduis que je suis seul.

Seul et dans un lieu bien connu de ma personne, à savoir allongé sur mon lit dans la chambre équipée par Quatre à mon égard.

Et de cette seule constatation vient une évidence : Je ne suis pas mort !

Même les tubes respiratoires qui m'étaient posés à ma dernière perte de connaissance n'existent plus.

Face à mon lit, de sorte à ce que je puisse la voir, une pendule numérique m'indique l'heure et la date.

Il semble que cela fasse près de trois semaines que je suis mort.

Que pense-je ?

Trois semaines que je ne suis finalement pas mort…

Triste conclusion que tout cela.

Un bruit de pas à mes cotés attire mon attention, un visage se présente face à moi.

C'est un médecin, je le reconnais.

- Monsieur Yuy ! J'ai grand plaisir à vous voir éveillé ! Nous avons réalisé quelques dernières analyses et toutes sont conformes. Vous êtes enfin guéri de votre bronchite.

Si je ne vois que cet homme, le déplacement subit de mon lit en position semi-assise me pousse à constater que contrairement à ce que je croyais, je n'étais pas seul. Duo, le responsable du mouvement du lit s'assoit à mes cotés, posant ses mains sur les miennes.

Revenant au médecin, je réalise qu'il n'est déjà plus là.

- Tu nous as fait si peur Heero.

A ces mots, mon état de vie me prend à nouveau en plein cœur.

J'ai survécu !!

Malgré tous ses efforts, j'ai survécu !

Et alors que cette évidence m'englobe à m'en étouffer, je laisse ma tristesse m'étreindre tout entier dans un défoulement de sentiments tous plus noirs et dépressifs.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se présente doucement sur ma joue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Au seigneur, pourquoi ne puis-je te faire que du mal ?

A ces paroles, je comprends l'évidence de la situation. La substance que Duo m'injectait n'a pas fonctionné, l'emplissant d'un sentiment d'échec à mon égard. A moins que ce ne soit le médecin qui à la suite de ses analyses pour soigner ma bronchite ait percé la supercherie et pu agir pour en contrer les effets sans lui en parler ?

- Pardonne-moi Heero. Mais je vais devoir partir.

Cette information corrobore un peu plus encore mon hypothèse. Quatre fou de rage a du lui imposer de quitter les lieux, lui laissant malgré tout le temps de me faire ses adieux en toute intimité.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Quatre n'a-t-il pas accepté le choix de Duo ?

N'avait-il pas ressentit tout mon soulagement et regain d'espoir d'en finir enfin depuis son arrivée à nos cotés ?

Lui qui a pourtant su depuis le tout départ être présent pour me soutenir et tenter de garder mon esprit clair, ne peut-il donc pas comprendre que le temps passant, l'espoir d'une vie n'existe plus au fond de mon cœur ?

- Mais je reviendrais vite. Je te le promets Heero ! Je serais de retour au plus vite. Si seulement je n'avais pas besoin…

Comment pourrais-je seulement t'en vouloir Duo ?

Tu m'as tant donné d'espoir que cela seul suffit.

Il faut juste croire qu'il existe une destiné qui me refuse ce genre de facilité.

Châtié par la perpétuité de l'enfermement sur soi.

Je suppose qu'il existe pire.

Comme la souffrance perpétuelle…

Dieu que je donnerais quoique ce soit pour seulement souffrir à nouveau et me prouver par la sorte que je suis bien en vie…

- A très vite Heero.

xxxxxxxxx

C'est donc ainsi, à la suite de son « au revoir » que Duo quitta ma chambre et par la même, certainement, la demeure de Quatre.

Sur mon lit, en position assise, devant une télévision écran plat qui, unique conséquence de son séjour trop court, ne diffuse plus qu'une chaîne d'information et de reportage continue, je prends acte que mon seul espoir est parti. Et que j'aurais tout donné pour fuir à ses cotés.

Finalement, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être pour moi, c'est Wufei qui vient prendre assez vite la relève. Je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois où je l'ai vraiment vu.

- Bonjour Heero. J'ai vu Duo courir comme un fou dans le couloir, tout à l'heure. Alors comme il n'a pas pu me donner de tes nouvelles, je me permets de te déranger.

Fier dragon qui imagine que dans mon état quiconque puisse me déranger.

Je souris mentalement à sa remarque, ne prenant pas plus garde qu'il me parle comme Duo. Mais aussi comme Quatre et Trowa. Depuis l'arrivée de Duo, tous ont prit l'habitude de revenir me voir plus souvent et plus longuement, discutant réellement avec moi, même si je me sens bien incapable de pouvoir communiquer avec eux. Et pourtant, j'ai l'étrange sensation que tous réussissent à présent à lire dans mes pensées. Par quel exploit ? Je l'ignore. Mais ce fait se démarque un peu plus encore à cet instant.

- Ton émission vient de se terminer. Tu veux rester sur les infos ?

- Un film alors ?

- Ca marche. Tu as de la chance d'ailleurs, ils diffusent une plutôt bonne production pour cette heure. Je vais voir si je commence tôt demain. Dans le cas contraire, je reviendrais te voir ce soir. A force de passer tes soirée télé avec Duo, je suppose que ma présence peut être supportable. A son contraire, moi je ne parlerais pas au pire moment du film.

- Je dois te laisser, là.

S'approchant de moi, j'ai cru un instant qu'il allait à l'image de Duo m'embrasser sur la tempe. Mais ce geste, ce n'était pas lui. Et si son attitude provenait de son envie de me tenir compagnie durant l'absence à venir de Duo, il eut conscience qu'il devait rester lui-même malgré tout. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'une main effleurant la mienne.

- A tout à l'heure Heero.

La porte fermée, je ne peux plus m'empêcher de me poser des questions ! Pourquoi tant d'attention ? Pourquoi…

Un rayon de soleil sortant subitement de ma fenêtre dont le rideau n'a pas été tiré m'éblouit aussi soudainement que violement. Face à cela, j'ai pour réflexe de fermer les yeux.

Fermer les yeux…

Comment ai-je pu… ?

Mon cœur bat soudain à cent à l'heure.

Est-ce possible ?

Est-ce seulement possible ?

Je n'y crois pas… et pourtant.

Je frise la crise cardiaque quand je renouvelle l'exploit.

C'est….

Un miracle !

Mes yeux !!

Mes paupières !!

Je peux les battre, je peux les bouger !

Et mes yeux se meuvent à mon désir !

Le renouvelant, je réalise que ce mouvement de droite à gauche, je le faisais déjà avant qu'ils ne m'entubent.

Alors serait-ce possible ?

Serait-ce possible que tous lisent en moi à travers ces mouvement, aussi infimes soient-ils, de mes pupilles, s'imaginant en eux-mêmes que c'est bien une réactivité de ma part ?

Dans ce cas, cela signifierait que je peux communiquer ?

Je peux….

Si je veux, je peux !

xxxxxxxxx

Deux jours !

Deux jours viennent de s'écouler.

Et il me semble avoir, plus que jamais, atteint les limites de ma patience !

J'en deviens même réellement et littéralement fou de rage !

Pendant des mois, que dis-je, plus d'une année ! Quatre, Trowa, Wufei puis Duo. Tous les quatre ont prit grand soin de me regarder dans les yeux pour y signifier qu'il croyait en ma vie, en la survie de mon esprit. Et depuis hier midi, tous ont à présent décidé d'ignorer mon regard. Dans ces conditions, il m'est totalement impossibles pour moi de papillonner des yeux suffisamment fort et rapidement pour que cela puisse juste être remarqué.

Depuis, mon « second réveil », je passe d'un sentiment à un autre. Et chaque changement est plus violent que le précédent. Le désespoir de me savoir vivant, la joie suprême et ultime de me découvrir subitement capable d'un simple battement de cil, aussitôt suivi d'une frustration sans pareille quant à mon incapacité à le leur faire savoir ! Mais ce soir, je réalise surtout que chacun de mes visiteurs est tendu à l'extrême. Depuis hier, plus personne n'agit normalement ! Et plus le temps passe, plus je devine de leur attitude inhabituelle qu'ils n'agissent pas ainsi sans raison.

Je pense d'ailleurs que la principale explication est qu'ils refusent, consciemment ou non, de répondre à ce qui pourrait être mes premières questions, si je pouvais de nouveau communiquer avec eux.

Cela concerne-t-il le départ de Duo ?

Je n'en ai aucun doute !

Pourtant si tel était le cas, je saurais trouver les mots, ou du moins la prière pour que Quatre cesse de lui en vouloir. Confirmer d'un simple battement de paupières que j'étais celui qui était demandeur et qu'il n'a fait qu'agir pour moi, à mon ordre…

Mais c'est finalement à nouveau seul et frustré de ne pouvoir enfin profiter du miracle découvert la veille que je m'endors à nouveau, la tête pleine de rêves et de cauchemars mêlés où l'espoir et le néant s'assemblent et se repoussent avec haine.

Si je pu finalement trouver un sommeil à peu près paisible, j'en suis tiré de la plus étrange manière !

Via le souffle d'un vent doux sur mon visage.

Evidence en contradiction totale avec le fait que j'avais clairement entendu Trowa refermer mon unique fenêtre avant de me quitter quelques heures plus tôt.

Ne pouvant tourner ma tête pour confirmer l'information de la fenêtre rouverte, c'est le murmure d'une voix connue qui me rassure tout aussitôt.

- C'est moi.

S'asseyant tout à coté de moi, Duo relève légèrement le lit pour que nous nous fassions face sans difficulté.

Il semble clairement gêné, cherchant sans aucun doute, ce qui semble être le courage nécessaire pour me parler.

- Je… je suis désolé Heero. Je dois te l'avouer en toute honnêteté. Je n'avais pas spécialement de chose à faire quand je suis partie, hier matin.

Je m'en doutais Duo. Quatre a du te passer un savon de la mort avant de te mettre dehors contraint et forcé.

- Ils ne doivent pas encore savoir pour ma présence ici. Alors pour une fois, ce n'est pas Trowa qui joue les acrobates.

A quel point tiens-tu donc à moi pour revenir malgré leurs ordres ? Mais est-ce pour me tuer ou me faire une dernière fois tes adieux ? Quel que soit ton choix Duo, je l'accepterais. Si seulement tu pouvais juste admettre que tu me comprends si je tente de communiquer avec toi.

- Je sais que tu me comprends Heero.

Pour le lui confirmer, je ferme les yeux de manière appuyée avant de le fixer avec attention.

Son sourire triste me confirme qu'il a vu mon geste comme un mouvement consciemment guidé par ma seule volonté.

Pour la première fois depuis mon accident, aussi faible et infiniment petit cela soit, j'ai enfin réussi à communiquer avec quelqu'un ! J'en aurais pleuré si la situation me l'avait permise. Mais je ne sens que mon cœur battre à tout rompre à l'idée que c'est confirmé ! Duo a pu comprendre ce simple signe !!

- Heero. Cela va te sembler certainement démesuré et incompréhensible. Mais j'ai besoin de faire ça. Ce n'est pas poussé par des envies perverses ou inexpliquées. J'ai de bonnes raisons pour agir comme je vais le faire. Un personne m'a malheureusement dit que si je voulais avoir une certitude quand à la réussite de notre entreprise, je n'avais que ce test pour… pour m'en assurer de façon certaine. Alors encore une fois, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi et garde confiance en moi. Je te promets que je ne souhaite que ton bien.

Cela semble confus comme discours.

A la fin de son plaidoyer je le vois se reprendre avant de poursuivre.

- Heero, tu me fais confiance ?

A jamais Duo ! Et tu le sais bien assez pour que je n'ai pas à te le confirmer.

Malgré tout, je cligne à nouveau des yeux pour lui.

Si son discours m'avait semblé totalement décousu. Ce n'est rien face aux gestes qu'il a à cet instant. Légèrement surélevé, je le vois repousser tout doucement le drap fin couvrant mon corps. Après quoi, il commence bel et bien à enlever ma maigre blouse d'hôpital et plus perturbant encore, ce qui me sert de lange, un simple tissu en coton. Trop déconcerté par ses gestes, je prends le parti de river mes yeux à lui, plutôt que sur moi. Je ne me sens tout simplement pas prêt à seulement m'entre apercevoir.

- Heero. Je vais te demander de jouer le jeu. Après quoi et quelques soit le résultat de mon expérience, je te dirais tout. Il n'y aura plus de secret. Mais jusque là tu dois me faire confiance.

N'ayant de toute façon guère le choix quant à le laisser agir à sa guise, je me contente à nouveau d'acquiescer.

- Alors à présent, ferme les yeux.

Bien que cela va me couper de toute communication, je répons à sa demande

- Imagine ton passé proche Heero… Celui que nous avons tous connu après guerre ! Celui où tu as enfin pu profiter de la paix ! Quand tes capacités physiques et mentales étaient encore présentes... Tu es allongé sur de l'herbe fraîche. Une douce brise caresse ton visage… et puis soudain, cette brise prend fin… Tu es en été, il fait chaud, tellement chaud… Et alors que tu profites de ce bain de soleil, un papillon s'approche de toi…

Un papillon ?

J'ignore pourquoi mais je n'ai pas tant de mal à voir ce dont il me parle.

Un papillon aux ailes mauves qui battent avec énergie pour tenir sa position dans le ciel.

Il joue avec la brise, s'y laisse porter, puis agit pour s'en défaire.

- Le papillon s'approche de toi… Il approche doucement de toi, jusqu'à ce que finalement, ses ailes te touchent. Doucement… Tout doucement, elles te frôlent avant qu'il ne s'envole !

J'ignore pourquoi mais cet envol, je veux le voir. Je veux le voir !

Et pour cela, j'ouvre naturellement les yeux pour découvrir… l'impensable.

Duo…

Tout à sa tache, Duo ne porte pas la moindre attention à mon visage. Il ignore donc que j'ai rouvert mes yeux. Et malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, les lueurs de la lune me permettent d'en voir assez.

Ce que j'observe me semble irréel… et en même temps insoutenable.

Ses doigts délicats parsèment ma peau en tout point. Mes bras, mon torse, mes jambes… J'ignore totalement la raison de ses actes et à cet instant peu m'importe. Car avant toute chose : je vois mon corps !

Et malgré les ombres et ma faible inclinaison, ce spectacle me remplit d'effroi.

Ce corps jusqu'alors toujours mit hors de ma porté me choque !

D'abord par ma maigreur. Plus un muscle ne semble présent sur mes jambes ou mon ventre creux branché à une sonde. Puis sa pâleur. Il me semble avoir perdu toute pigmentation, bien que mes membres soient parsemés de taches sombres et bleuâtres.

Mais malgré cette vision repoussante, les doigts de Duo parcourent et recouvrent ce corps avec une telle… sensualité !

Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire ces gestes.

Et alors que j'entends sans plus y prendre garde la voix douce et posée de Duo qui continue de me décrire un environnement empli de sérénité, j'observe incrédule ce spectacle, véritable scénario totalement fantasmagorique.

Pourquoi agir de la sorte ?

Je l'ignore.

Mais l'intrigue est si grande que je me sens hypnotisé et spectateur de mes propres réactions. Je ne sens rien de ce touché sensible de Duo et pourtant ce que je vois continue de me surprendre...

Mon corps… !

Comment est-ce possible !?

Mon cœur bat à nouveau à toute allure !!

En total indépendance de mon esprit, ce corps vient de réagir aussi subitement que brutalement aux touchés plus intimes et poussés de Duo !

C'est incompréhensible.

Si je n'ai senti aucune de ses caresses, mon corps, lui, vient bien de réagir des plus concrètement à leur douceur. Une réaction bien trop réelle pour être éludée.

Est-ce cela que Duo recherchait ?

Découvrir s'il restait la moindre petite zone de ma peau, aussi infime soit-elle, encore réactive ?

S'assurer que dans ce corps traumatisé subsistait une réaction biologique viable ?

Si tel est le cas, la réponse est à l'évidence affirmative.

Mais cela n'en supprime pas l'importance des gestes qu'il vient d'avoir… et de la gène que j'en ressens. Et à l'évidence, de l'embarras qu'il ressent tout autant, si je me fie aux rougeurs brûlantes de ses joues, alors qu'il observe incrédule l'expression même de ma vie au creux de sa main.

Alors que Duo laisse finalement transparaître toute sa joie, en un sourire heureux seulement barré par sa gène, je le vois s'emparer d'une serviette, jusqu'alors présente à mes pieds, pour s'essuyer puis tout nettoyer consciencieusement avant de me rhabiller avec tout autant de soin.

Me recouvrant enfin du draps fin, il recroise alors seulement mon regard.

Instant suprême où je peux voir à loisir ses pommettes littéralement pourpres de mortification.

Finalement, alors qu'il s'installe de nouveau à mes cotés, la fatigue s'impose de nouveau à moi.

Trop décontenancé par cette scène étrange dont j'ai été acteur et spectateur, je m'y laisse glisser sans combattre, doucement entraîné aux frontières du sommeil, par d'étranges paroles d'espoirs murmurées par Duo...

xxxxxxxxxx

A la différence de tant d'autres matins, Duo est encore présent à mon réveil.

Présent et visiblement placé pour que je le sache dés mon réveil.

- Bonjour.

- Ce matin encore, Quatre ne passera pas tout de suite. Je dois te parler de ce qui est arrivé cette nuit et pour cela j'ai jugé préférable qu'il ne vienne pas interférer dans notre conversation.

- Oh je sais ce que tu te dis, c'est plus un monologue qu'une conversation. Mais as-tu seulement réalisé que depuis plus d'un an, tu ne bavais plus comme un bébé ? Que depuis des mois, tu bouges tes pupilles à ta seule volonté ? Et que depuis deux jours, tes paupières agissent enfin à ton seul désir ?

- Si ces progrès te semblent infimes, ils n'en sont pas moins réels Heero. Et le tout dernier est du à une drogue que nous te donnons depuis plusieurs mois à présent. Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs en t'en parlant plus tôt mais ce qui est arrivé hier…

- Seigneur, j'ignore si tu m'en voudras un jour d'avoir agit de la sorte sur toi, mais la réaction de ton corps a prouver sans aucun doute possible que ton corps revenait bel et bien à la vie…

Ces paroles semblent si… extraverties.

Tellement en dehors de leur contexte que j'ignore quelle réaction, il me faut avoir.

Quel sentiment ressentir quand tout dans ce discours me semble distordu et à mille lieu d'une quelconque avancée ?

Je peux avaler ma salive, bouger mes yeux et à priori éjaculer avec une aide extérieur.

Génial.

Mais à mes yeux, je ne vois rien d'assez révolutionnaire pour pouvoir en sauter de joie.

Cela reste si… minime !

Pourtant, au fond de moi, je perçois plus encore tous ces mots inappropriés !

Progrès ?

Drogue ?

Retour à la vie ?

De quoi parle-t-il vraiment ?

- Nous avons certainement très mal agit avec toi. Et sois sûr que nous tous, en sommes profondément désolés. Je me sens si coupable du mal que j'ai pu te faire sans le vouloir... Nous avions pourtant agis dans le seul but de ne pas te faire inutilement souffrir plus qu'il ne le fallait.

Alors qu'il se décale une personne dont j'ignore tout, se présente près de Duo, au niveau de mes yeux.

- Cette femme, que tu vois là, est une psychothérapeute. Le docteur Tordjman Evelyne. Tu peux avoir confiance en elle. Nous l'avons choisit avec attention.

Je n'en doute pas.

J'ignore encore tout du pourquoi et du comment de sa présence, mais j'ose croire qu'à l'image des médecins convoqués pour moi par Quatre, il s'agit là d'une femme de confiance efficace et reconnue dans son domaine.

- Comme nous avons bien comprit que tu avais enfin la possibilité de t'exprimer d'un battement de paupière, cette femme a conçu une série de questions pour toi.

Des questions ?

- Elle va te les lire une première fois. A la seconde lecture tu nous stopperas pour obtenir les réponses aux questions qui te semblent à toi prioritaire ! Dans un premier temps, je suis celui qui va te répondre. Tout simplement, car je suis le plus à même de t'expliquer ta situation médicale. Mais après moi, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei passeront chacun leur tour à tes cotés, toujours en présence de cette femme pour que tu puisses les questionner à leur tour.

Tu vas trop vite Duo. Je ne comprends rien.

- Tu n'imagines pas l'angoisse que nous avons de te décevoir. Mais nous savons avoir mal agit. Aussi lorsque tu iras mieux, sois sûr que nous serons prêt à assumer nos actes face à ton jugement. En attendant, le docteur Tordjman a réussit l'exploit de tous nous faire parler. Sans même employer les bonnes vieilles méthode de Oz ! C'est dire son efficacité !

Déviant finalement mes yeux des prunelles améthystes, j'observe à mon tour cette femme qui me fixe avec tant d'insistance depuis sa présentation. Je ne vois en elle, qu'une quinquagénaire habillée de la manière la plus classique qui soit, d'un tailleur gris sans originalité aucune. La silhouette commune, des cheveux chocolat coupés au carré, des yeux maquillés tout aussi marron. Rien de bien effrayant pour faire ainsi passer, tant d'anciens soldats émérites, au supplice des aveux.

- Nos confidences lui ont permis d'écrire les questions qui nous pousserons à te révéler tout ce que l'on pourrait pourtant vouloir te cacher. Cette femme n'a donc dans un premier temps que pour but d'être en quelque sorte ta voix. En attendant que tu retrouves la tienne…

- Monsieur Maxwell, il est temps.

La femme semble assez mécontente pour juger bon de le rappeler à l'ordre d'un ton calme mais autoritaire. Et plus perturbant encore, Duo lui cède aussitôt. Alors avec non moins d'angoisse au fond de ses yeux, il revient à moi.

- Tu as tout compris Heero ?

A cette première question qu'il me pose enfin – et après un monologue dont je conçois à peine la véracité du tout début – je ne peux que répondre par l'affirmatif.

xxxxxxxxxx

C'est ainsi que débuta pour moi, et ce pendant près de deux journées entières, une longue, très longue série de « questions – réponses » durant laquelle cette femme dont j'ignorais toujours tout, posa avec une perspicacité exemplaire, les questions exactes auquel je souhaitais avoir réponse.

L'un après l'autre, chacun de mes anciens compagnons d'arme m'avouèrent enfin le contenu de leur silence et de presque 20 mois de « non-dit ». Toujours en toute intimité, juste l'un d'eux et moi – psy mise à part – ils me confirent toutes les clefs de leurs réactions, comblant ainsi et une bonne fois pour toute, ces « Inconnues » que j'avais complété par des présomptions et suites de déductions toutes aussi éloignées qu'erronée face à la réalité !

Je découvre ainsi, avec stupeur et non moins d'incompréhension, une toute autre histoire que celle que je cru vivre depuis 20 mois.

Et au terme de ces deux journées, le constat semble sans appel !

Les deux raisons médicales responsables de ma paralysie ayant été annihilées : Je suis théoriquement guérit !

On me promet d'être très vite de nouveau apte à parler, bouger et tout simplement me mouvoir.

Mais comment y croire ?

Comment croire à tout cela si facilement ?

Comment imaginer l'impossible guérison miraculeuse quand seules mes paupières répondent à ma volonté ?

Est-ce un délire comatique ?

Un rêve éveillé ?

Ou juste un jeu sadique et sans fondement d'une poignée de fou qui ont perdu avant moi l'intégrité de leur esprit ?

- Bonjour Lieutenant Yuy. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué hier soir, ce matin, je vais enfin prendre le temps de me présenter comme il se doit à vous. Avec l'incursion précipitée de ma personne au cœur de votre vie, il me semble que c'est bien la moindre des choses. Comme pour vos amis, nous allons procéder par le jeu de questions – réponses.

Alors que pour le troisième jour, le docteur Tordjman entre dans ma chambre peu après mon réveil pour s'asseoir sur l'un des deux fauteuils de la pièce, une douleur s'impose subitement à moi. Une douleur aussi intense qu'éphémère le long de mon bras droit.

Et tandis que je découvre avec encore plus de stupeur ma main droite trembler à la suite de cette douleur, je ne réaliserais que bien plus tard que j'avais bel et bien bouger mon cou pour observer ce tremblement…

A suivre…

* * *

Prochain chapitre, pov de Wufei et avec lui les dernières explications du pourquoi du comment de tout ce qui entoure Heero. Ceci étant, ce ne sera pas le « dernier chapitre », puisqu'il sera suivi d'un pov de Heero et… d'une suite directe à cette fanfic (pas encore écrite mais nous n'y sommes pas encore ;p)Car il ne faut pas s'imaginer que le pauvre Heero va s'en sortir si simplement et facilement tant d'un point vue physique que mental ;D

En espérant que la scène nocturne de Duo ne vous ait pas semblé trop… hors sujet et que vous ne soyez tout simplement pas trop déçu de ce chapitre qui finalement ne nous informe que de peu de chose...

**Remarque Post-publication !  
**

Juste un ajout de dernière minute, faisant suite à un retour que j'ai eu par mail et qui m'embêterait ce que ce soit votre ultime vision à tous.

Dans « la » scène nocturne, aussi mal ai-je pu la décrire !! Duo ne veut absolument pas « profiter sexuellement » de Heero ! Il n'agit pas en amant mais en médecin !! Il veut « tester » le toucher de la peau de Heero. Et pour cela, essai de faire réagir aussi bien ses bras, sa plante de pied, que le reste ! Mais comme il « sait aussi » que les zones érogènes sont les plus sensibles d'un corps, aussi « malsain » que cela paraisse, c'était donc les premières zones susceptibles de reprendre vie en premier, raison pour laquelle il ne les a pas « écartées ». De ce fait, la réaction aussi imprévue de Heero n'était pas voulue par Duo (Il n'était PAS en quête de se faire un petit plaisir solitaire nocturne, quitte à violer son meilleur ami pour l'occasion !!), Il exprime d'ailleurs, son ressenti face à cette réaction aussi extrême qu'inattendue, par beaucoup de gène. D'où aussi ses rougeurs, et sa « joie » toute limitée que cela entraîne comme confirmation de la guérison de Heero. Tout ca pour dire que même si ca peut sembler malsain au final (et je vous l'accorde et ne le contredit pas), soyez juste sur que la motivation de Duo l'ayant poussé à agir de la sorte, ne l'était pas, elle. Cela n'excuse rien, je sais ! Mais attendez juste les prochains chapitres avant de juger tout ce petit monde trop durrement. Merci.

mimi yuy


	9. 08 A l’origine de tout

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins (a) yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Aucun des go-boys ne m'appartient

x

En premier point, un gros pardon pour l'absence de nouveau chapitre la semaine passée. Mais j'ai vécu deux semaines des plus horribles n'ayant eu que peu de temps pour seulement dormir quelques heures par nuit ! Alors faire autre chose de personnel n'était pas envisageable une nano seconde.

Depuis ce vendredi, je tente donc de consacrer trop de mon temps pour boucler ce chapitre maudit. Mais je prend de l'age et n'arrive plus à faire de nuit blanche. Du coup, j'ai vraiment peiné à finir ce chapitre, mettant comme chaque jour depuis des semaines en péril tout ce qui attend d'être fait à coté. Il est définitivement bien dure d'assurer deux métiers à plein temps ;(

A la difficulté de trouver du temps, s'est ajouté celle d'écrire le chapitre le plus long de l'histoire. Et aussi le plus douloureux car composé de redites qui lassent autant l'auteur (moi) que cela ne va pas vous plaire… J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais réussir à le finir. Mais bon, j'ai finalement sauté une scène que je placerais de ce fait dans la prochaine fanfic, faisant suite à cette histoire, histoire de pouvoir enfin le boucler.

Aussi je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente et plus encore pour le piètre intérêt de ce chapitre et de la probable déception qu'il entraînera à sa lecture ;p Bonne lecture quand même pour les plus courageux

* * *

**Une aile de papillon…**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – A l'origine de tout (Pov Wufei).**

Il est une évidence qu'en retour de mission, nous sommes généralement fourbus voir épuisés.

Après six mois passés en Ouganda à gérer les flots de population fuyant les combats, conséquence ultime et attendue d'un énième génocide né d'un conflit inter-ethnies, j'étais las mais surtout mentalement et moralement épuisé. Tant d'horreurs vues à si grande échelle… On avait beau traiter cela avec routine, ce n'était pas moins facile à digérer. Le cœur lourd des images d'enfants estropiés, de femmes violées et d'hommes lapidés que nous avions tenté, parfois sans grand succès, de sauver, je me dirigeais avec soulagement vers la direction de mon bureau au centre névralgique des Preventers. Un lieu impersonnel et stérile qui m'avait presque manqué.

Pouvais-je seulement deviner que le pire m'y attendait ?

Je sortais à peine de l'ascenseur, une heure après mon atterrissage sur le tarmac de Sank, direction mon « cher » bureau – privilège de mon rang – que je croisais un ancien collègue de mon temps passé en section investigation.

- Chang !! Alors ca y est t'es de retour ?

- Comme tu vois.

- Tu vas enfin pouvoir nous dire ce qu'il en est !

- De l'Ouganda… ?

En toute sincérité, si les agents des Preventers sont tous de bons hommes sur lesquels on peut compter en toute situation d'urgence, très peu se soucis réellement des conflits gérés par la section « Frappe humanitaire » dont je fais partie.

- Je t'en pris ! Tu te doutes bien que je parle du lieutenant Yuy !!

- Heero Yuy ?

Nous avions beau travailler tous deux pour le même organisme international, nos services étaient si opposés tant dans leurs buts que dans leurs méthodes que nous ne nous croisions tout au plus qu'une fois par an, quelques minutes dans l'intimité d'un couloir d'aéroport ou face à une machine à café ne retournant que du jus de chaussette.

- Que se passe-t-il avec Yuy ?

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas au courant ? Nous étions tous sûrs que c'était l'un de _vous_ la case A6 !

La case A6.

La seule évocation de cette « célèbre » case à renseigner sur nos dossiers d'inscription me fit frémir. Il n'y avait pas mille raisons pour en avoir l'utilité.

- Pourquoi serait-ce forcément l'un de « _nous_ » sur cette case ?

- Ben… Vous avez quand même partagé une guerre…

- Va droit au but, s'il te plait.

- Officiellement le lieutenant Yuy est le seul survivant à avoir été conduit à l'hôpital militaire à la suite de sa dernière mission. Et depuis trois mois que cela a eu lieu, plus personne n'a eu de ses nouvelles. Les hauts pontes refusent de répondre, sous prétexte du classé défense. Toutes les rumeurs cours sur les différentes explications pouvant expliquer une telle disparition. Mais concrètement, le lieutenant Yuy semble avoir disparu, littéralement oublié de tous. Alors voilà. Nous n'étions peut-être pas ses amis proches, on se demande quand même ce qu'il devient. Sans compter que beaucoup cherchent à comprendre ce qu'on leur cache. Ca rend les gars fébriles et de moins en moins confiant en leur hiérarchie.

- Je vois. J'étais sur le terrain durant ces six derniers mois. J'ignore si l'un de « _nous_ » a tenté de me contacter entre temps. Je tacherais de vous tenir au courant.

- On te remercie à l'avance si tu peux le faire.

La case A6.

« Personne à prévenir en cas d'incapacité à s'exprimer ».

La case où tout membre des Preventers peut y inscrire l'heureux élu.

Celui qui aura la joie de se voir apprendre le premier votre mort.

M'inquiétant au plus haut point pour Heero, je sentis dans ma poche le vibreur de mon badgeur.

Un rappel inéluctable que l'on m'attendait en haut lieu.

Alors sans plus attendre, je me jetais sur le premier téléphone à ma portée.

- Quatre ?

- Wufei ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Que me vaut ce coup de fil ?

- C'est Heero… Quatre, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps, ni le droit de te donner beaucoup de détails. Je viens tout juste de rentrer d'Ouganda. Et en remontant à mon bureau pour y taper mon rapport, j'ai croisé un ancien collègue à moi qui vient de m'annoncer que le célèbre lieutenant Heero Yuy était toujours à l'hôpital. Personne dans le service n'a eu la moindre nouvelle concernant son statut. Son cas serait classé confidentiel. Je peux juste supposer qu'il est placé à l'hôpital militaire des Preventers. Je n'ai pas le droit de partir avant des heures, aussi pourrais-tu essayer de voir si…

Je n'avais pas terminé mon laïus que je voyais déjà au bout du couloir ma secrétaire, littéralement lâchée à ma poursuite.

- Je m'en occupe !! Ne te préoccupe pas plus de tout cela Wufei ! Je vais appeler un ami à moi pour obtenir plus d'informations et je te tiens aussitôt au courant de tout ce que j'apprends.

- Je te remercie.

- Je peux t'appeler sur ton portable ?

- Je pense entrer en commission après avoir fini mon rapport, je préfère que tu m'envois des mms.

- Très bien.

- Lieutenant, il me semble que vous aviez un rapport à taper que je devrais remettre en forme dans l'heure qui vient, aussi serait-il peut-être temps de vous y mettre.

- Je dois te quitter là.

- Ok. A plus t….

Désolé Quatre mais quand Margareth me regarde avec ces yeux, je sais que ce n'est pas bon signe et en rien dirigé contre moi.

- Ils sont remontés là-haut ! Alors tachez d'être bref et rapide. J'ajouterais les fioritures d'usage pendant que vous commencez votre rapport oral.

- Ca marche, je fais au plus vite.

Sans plus attendre, je du oublier l'espace d'une heure Heero et mes amis.

Une heure….

Cela me semblait si peu.

Et pourtant, cela devait paraître si long à Heero…

xxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir même de mon retour de mission, enfin libéré de mes obligations, je pu me rendre à mon tour à l'hôpital. Ma dernière communication avec un Quatre littéralement affolé m'avait beaucoup trop inquiété.

- Calme toi Quatre.

- Mais…

- Reprend-toi bon Dieu ! As-tu contacté les autres ?

- Oui. J'ai laissé un second message à Trowa.

- Duo ?

- Un email. Je crains qu'il ne faille attendre un long moment pour qu'il prenne contact. Il a tendance à ne pas aller voir sa messagerie très fréquemment.

- Bien. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Je vais passer à l'hôpital dés que je sors. Toi tu te reposes. Tu te saoul ou tu prends des médocs, voir les deux. Mais tu te débrouilles pour dormir une nuit complète ! Après quoi, nous aviserons.

- Bien.

Je ressentais bien dans sa voix tout son désespoir de ne pouvoir rien faire. Mais il lui faudrait admettre qu'il n'était en rien responsable de l'état d'Heero. Aucun de nous ne l'était ! Ma remise en place était donc peut-être un peu brutale mais non moins nécessaire pour qu'il ne se perde pas dans l'affolement de sa découverte.

- Quatre.

- Oui !

- D'ici demain matin, je tacherais d'obtenir le rapport de son accident. De ton coté, dés la première heure, tu reprends contact avec ses médecins pour qu'ils nous redisent ce qu'il en est exactement de son état. Prend toutes les infos que tu peux. Ensuite tu contacteras tes propres experts pour qu'ils te donnent leurs conclusions.

- Je vais contacter mes avocats aussi. Je suis sûr que nous en aurons besoin.

- Très bonne idée. Donne leur un maximum de données et prépares-toi au pire. Je te téléphone dés que je peux, après avoir vu son supérieur pour te dire ce que j'aurai appris.

- Parfait.

Sa voix plus maitrisée, je su que cette fois-ci le plus dure était passé. Lui imposer quelques taches comme ordre de mission était ce dont il avait besoin.

- Wufei.

- Hum ?

- Merci.

- On va trouver des solutions Quatre. Crois-moi. On va le sortir de là !

- J'espère !

Je voulais convaincre Quatre que rien n'était encore joué, qu'il restait toujours de l'espoir. Peut-être aurais-je du au moins attendre de voir de mes yeux le corps d'Heero avant de lui souffler tant d'énergie

Quand je pu enfin me rendre à l'hôpital, je du dés lors faire face au premier barrage : l'heure passée des visites. Mais malgré mon arrivée tardive, je profitais sans honte du fait que des hommes à moi, rentrés à mes cotés d'Ouganda blessés, venaient d'y être hospitalisé.

Et dans notre milieu, si les civils sont renvoyés sans scrupules dans leur foyer avec parfois beaucoup trop de hargne et de mépris, il est de bon ton et fortement apprécié qu'un gradé en retour de terrain, ait la délicatesse de venir voir ses troupes pour les soutenir et les remercier de leur bravoure avant qu'il ne prenne lui-même son repos mérité.

Aucun membre du service médical ne me faisant barrage, je pu finalement sans mal retrouver trace d'Heero. Mais à peine entrais-je dans sa chambre enfin ciblée, que je compris toute l'étendu du drame. Quelque soit l'irréversibilité de son état, l'homme que nous avions connu n'existait plus.

J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté là. Inerte. Totalement déconnecté de la réalité, avec pour seule vue, le corps endormi et défiguré d'un des membres précieux de ceux que je considérais comme étant ma famille. Je crois qu'à ma manière et malgré tout ce que j'avais pu voir comme horreur dans ma courte vie, j'étais choqué. Je ne pouvais m'attendre à ça. Pas pour lui, pas pour aucun d'entre nous…

Finalement, peut-être est-ce du bruit dans les couloirs ou une horloge interne qui m'y poussa mais je repris un semblant de vie et décidais de me retirer sans un bruit pour ne surtout pas déranger son sommeil. A quoi bon l'en sortir. Je ne l'aurais fait que souffrir de frustration à ne pas pouvoir communiquer avec moi. Mais alors que je sortais de sa chambre, refermant sa porte avec attention, j'eu la malchance de croiser une infirmière me rappelant que mes hommes n'étaient pas dans ce service-ci. Si elle doutait de quoique ce soit, elle ne me reconduisit pas moins avec une amabilité toute relative vers mes hommes.

Quelques poignées de main fermes et l'assurance qu'ils profiteraient tous d'un repos mérité et je m'éclipsais pour de bon des lieux. Moralement détruit de la vision que j'avais eue de mon ami.

Serrant les poings de rage, à cette image à jamais gravée dans mon esprit, je décidais d'obtenir en premier lieu et au plus vite quelques premières réponses à mes bien trop nombreuses questions.

D'ailleurs, n'ayant guère l'envie de rentrer chez moi, c'est non sans fatigue et réel épuisement que je retournais tout simplement au centre des Preventers.

Grace à mon grade, j'en avais l'accès illimité à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, aussi ne perdis-je pas de temps. Un passage éclair vers le distributeur de café et de friandises, pour me prendre un long café serré et quelques barres de céréales en guise de diner et je m'attelai à la lecture des rapports relatifs à l'accident de Heero.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que l'absence de certains passages de l'opération ayant pu faire « toute la lumière » n'était absolument pas réaliste. Muni comme il devait l'être de multiples micros et capteurs, Heero – même mort – aurait pu et du de sa seule présence au moment du drame, expliquer les moindre faits et gestes de tous les hommes se trouvant non loin de lui. Il y avait trop de zones troubles dans ce rapport.

M'endormant finalement sans trop en prendre garde, je me réveillais brutalement au bruit d'un chariot cognant contre mon mur. 6h. Les femmes de ménage en action, la faune des lieux n'allait plus tarder à reprendre possession des locaux.

Après un court passage dans les vestiaires collectifs pour y prendre une douche bien chaude, je décidais de me changer. L'un des rares avantages d'être au service actif. Une tenue sale pouvait à tout instant être échangée par une propre si vous aviez la chance d'en trouver à votre taille dans la laverie collective. De quoi parer au plus pressé pour des gradés comme moi, trop zélés pour seulement rentrer chez eux chaque soir.

Je repartais donc très vite dans les étages dans l'espoir d'obtenir une entrevue avec le chef direct d'Heero. Je croisais sans aucun mal le capitaine à l'origine de l'ordre de mission, du coté de la machine à café de son étage, et le suivi moi et mes multiples questions jusqu'à son bureau. S'il se montra ouvert et à priori compréhensif quant à mes inquiétudes, notre entretien fut malgré tout écourté si vite que je n'appris guère plus que les lignes évasives du rapport officiel.

- Lieutenant Chang, on vous demande dans le bureau du colonel !

- J'arrive Margareth.

Chère secrétaire acquise, toute entière, à la cause des hommes qu'elle gérait avec une belle efficacité. Et n'ayant surtout pas son pareil pour nous retrouver où que l'on soit dans ce building de 30 étages. Elle venait d'interrompre une discussion qui ne m'apportait rien, certes, pour me pousser à répondre au plus vite aux attentes du grand patron de la section investigation qui, aller savoir pourquoi, venait de m'inviter à découvrir son joli bureau feutré…

- Mon colonel ?

- Repos.

- Puis-je connaître la raison de ma présence ici ?

- Je viens de voir que vous aviez compulsé le dernier dossier du lieutenant Yuy ?

- Effectivement. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?

- Je le crains, oui. Ce dossier était classé confidentiel.

- Mes accréditations standardisées me permettent la lecture de ce genre de dossier. Ce à quoi, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, que dans les conditions spéciales de nos embauches respectives le lieutenant Yuy et moi-même sommes habilités à posséder le droit légal et officiel de lecture et d'accès illimité concernant tout support d'information relatant les faits d'action et de vie privé relatifs à nos personnes.

- Je sais très bien que vous aviez de manière insultante obtenue des faveurs refusées à un Général ! Lady Une par sa trop grande faiblesse n'avait clairement pas su agir de manière professionnelle avec vous deux en son époque.

- Ce genre de décisions – ou le simple fait de pouvoir juger le Commander Une de laxisme – n'est pas de votre ressort. Pas même la supervision du service où je suis assigné. Aussi puis-je enfin savoir en quoi ma présence ici, retourne ?

- Nous vous demandons de manière très officielle et officieuse de cesser ce genre d'attitude. Nous déplorons la perte de votre ami et de notre, non moins regretté lieutenant des forces d'investigation. Mais il n'y a rien d'autre à en dire. Le lieutenant Yuy est cliniquement mort suite à ses blessures subies lors de ses fonctions. Bien évidemment, nous aiderons à régler le problème de manière plus définitive si sa famille en faisait la demande mais dans l'absence de tout retour de sa part, l'ordre de défense des Preventers s'occupera de cet homme avec le respect du à son rang jusqu'à sa complète… disparition.

- En le planquant au fin fond d'un service de réanimation dans l'attente de le voir mourir pour de bon ?

- Prenez garde à vos paroles lieutenant !

- Ou quoi ? Vous allez tenter de m'intimider avec des menaces d'une autre époque ? Que tentez-vous de cacher de la sorte ? Votre attitude ne fait que montrer le discrédit sur votre service. Tous se demandent pourquoi il n'est plus fait notion de l'agent Yuy ! Pourquoi cacher son état ? Pourquoi empêcher ses collègues de pouvoir lui faire la moindre visite ! Aussi souffrant soit-il, Heero est toujours un membre de votre équipe ! Un élément apprécié de tous, très sérieusement malade et de ce fait, en droit d'attendre un certain réconfort de son entourage proche ! Vos paroles le concernant, auraient été suffisantes pour vous envoyer en cours martiale en d'autres temps !

- Et vous pour le peloton d'exécution avec de telles remarques !

- Faites votre travail et vos subalternes feront le leur. Mais n'attendez jamais plus de respect que vous ne le méritez… Colonel.

- Cette fois vous allez trop loin !!

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit à cet instant.

La fatigue ?

La peur pour mon ami abandonné par les siens sans scrupules ni état d'âme ?

La haine de voir un homme si indifférent au drame vécu par l'un de ses meilleurs hommes ?

Toujours est-il que lorsqu'il eu la très, très mauvaise idée de se lever à l'instant même ou ma patience prenait fin, un réflexe irréparable provoqua l'inéluctable.

Coup du droit, serré pointé sur le visage blafard d'un colonel n'ayant jamais connu de sa vie l'expérience du combat.

Bilan.

Au vu du sang parsemant sa chemise : nez cassé et mâchoire disloquée.

Fichus réflexes.

Depuis lors, je suis consigné chez moi avec interdiction d'aller visiter Heero… ou son colonel.

Mes supérieurs directs plus habitués par mon calme devenu presque légendaire et des états de services sans la moindre faille, ont demandé la clémence face à la plainte déposée par ma victime. Ce malheureux incident a donc été classé comme lié à une surcharge émotionnelle faisant suite à de mauvaises circonstances ayant associées la découverte d'un drame familiale à un retour de mission jugée harassante.

C'est à ces moments de « crise » où l'on voit l'importance que vous pouvez représenter pour votre entourage. J'ai la chance de découvrir une hiérarchie qui m'a accordé toute sa confiance et un service entier qui se désole de n'avoir pu faire plus pour m'éviter ces six mois de mise à pied. Moi je réalise surtout que ce geste insignifiant aurait pu me couter mon grade, mon boulot et après passage devant une cours martiale, un long emprisonnement pour agression caractérisée envers un haut supérieur.

Quatre n'est pas vraiment au courant de tous ces détails. J'ai préféré ne pas lui parler de tout cela. Il y a bien plus important ailleurs. En revanche, mon insistance à le pousser à lancer ses avocats aux fesses des Preventers a été globalement bien accueillit par sa personne.

Grace à l'insistance, à priori réciproque de Duo à cet égard, j'ai confiance en eux.

Et je sais qu'ils vont y arriver.

D'autant que Trowa de retour sur Terre, sera le soutien sans faille dont Quatre aura besoin pour fonctionner avec toute son efficacité. Je sais qu'il prendra grand soin de Quatre, Duo et Heero.

Aussi vais-je pouvoir m'atteler à l'autre face de notre urgence.

Celle de venger comme il se doit Heero et accessoirement découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire qui explique la raison d'un tel voile de mystère sur son état.

Sur ce point ma mise à pied tombe à la perfection.

Six mois de champs libre durant lesquels je n'aurais de compte à rendre à personne.

J'aurais voulu agir volontairement que je ne m'y serais pas aussi bien prit.

Ayant eu le temps avant ma mise à la porte de mon bureau, de charger les dossiers privés d'Heero sur mon propre ordinateur, j'étudie sans relâche l'historique des évènements ayant finalement conduit à la surveillance d'un échange de drogue dans l'un des docks du port de Sank.

Margareth participe à sa manière à récolter les informations manquantes. Des données répertoriées sur aucun support. Entre secrétaires de service, elles s'échangent des informations peu usuelles. La tension présente dans les équipes, et entre les co-équipiers, les retards de pointage des hommes qu'elles camouflent pour le bien du service et toutes ces petites choses de la vie courante qui ne sont jamais consignées mais dont elles sont les spectatrices aguerries.

Grace à toutes ces informations, j'ai l'intime conviction que Heero et l'homme qui travaillait avec lui sous couverture se sont fait piéger ce soir-là ! Une personne a signalé leur présence ou plus exactement l'identité du sous-marin. L'absence de son ou d'image au moment précédent l'égorgement de l'homme découvert nous empêche d'en savoir plus. Et c'est d'autant plus étrange que le matériel aurait du filmer et enregistrer cet échange. Est-ce une détérioration volontaire ou un simple mauvais concours de circonstance lié à un hypothétique problème technique ?

D'après Margareth aucun des hommes et des femmes du service ne semblent jouer de double jeu. Tous ont été fortement marqués par l'incident et demandé d'une manière ou d'une autre des nouvelles de Heero. A priori, c'est le colonel en charge du service des investigations qui a refusé de les diffuser. Officiellement, pour ne pas traumatiser inutilement ses hommes. Comme si cela était pire que la vision de membres arrachés ou de subir une séance de torture !!

Mais à sa défense, il est vrai que nous sommes aujourd'hui si loin des affres de la guerre que peu d'hommes et de femmes travaillant pour les Preventers ont réellement connue ce genre d'extrémité. Après tout, le service où Heero évoluait n'est qu'une antenne de la police internationale se chargeant des enquêtes au long cours…

Reculant ma chaise de devant mes multiples écrans, je réalise par la même qu'Heero ne désirait plus agir en soldat. S'il aimait la justice et supposait certainement ne pas être apte à faire d'autre emploi. Il avait pourtant sciemment refusé les nominations sur les fronts où subsistaient des combats. Il voulait vivre un quotidien, avoir des relations communes et habituelles. Et que reste-t-il de cette volonté à construire une vie dite « normale » ?

Un corps immobilisé, peut-être à vie, et un esprit qu'il nous est impossible de sonder sans moyen de communication.

Enrageant de nouveau à ce constat qui ne changerait peut-être jamais, je me lève pour tenter de retrouver mon calme.

Finalement, je prends en main la liste des noms des personnes semblant impliqué de près ou de loin à l'enquête d'Heero. Il y manque souvent des preuves tangibles et surtout acceptables par un tribunal, mais pour la plupart les présomptions de culpabilité émises dans les dossiers tenus par Heero ne laisse aucun doute.

Bien que cela fasse des années que je n'ai pas agi de la sorte, je suis persuadé qu'avec seulement quelques semaines d'infiltration, je saurais retrouver toutes ces personnes et démanteler le plus illégalement du monde la branche pourrie de cette mafia responsable de l'état de mon ami.

xxxxxxxxxx

Il me fallut finalement deux jours complets pour mettre à plat mon plan d'action et ses différentes interactions et possibilités d'évolution.

Dans le meilleur des cas, j'en aurais pour quelques mois.

Dans le pire, je ne compterais pas les jours, doivent-il durer plus d'une année.

Ignorant quelles seraient les réactions des autres face à mon choix, je voulais éviter de leur faire face, pourtant je me devais de les tenir au moins au courant de mon départ. Disparaitre dans une telle situation ne ferait que les inquiéter inutilement.

Aussi pris-je la décision de laisser chez Quatre mes affaires personnelles, permettant de l'extérieur à faire croire à un départ pour des vacances méritées, vouée à me changer l'esprit.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à frapper à la porte de Quatre pour lui expliquer succinctement les causes de mon départ, j'eu la surprise et finalement le soulagement de voir cette dernière s'ouvrir sur Trowa.

- Je suis heureux de te voir Barton.

- Tu viens voir Quatre ?

- J'allais. Mais puisque tu es là, je préfère te parler avant mon départ.

- Bien sur.

Heureux de ce hasard, je choisi de conduire Trowa jusqu'à ma voiture. Il était inutile d'entrer dans la demeure de Quatre, si je voulais l'éviter.

- J'ignore encore pour combien de temps j'en aurais. Mais je souhaitais vous prévenir avant mon départ. Que Quatre ne s'imagine pas un nouveau drame à mon égard.

- Mission ?

- Non. J'ai été temporairement relevé de mes fonctions

- La raison ?

- Insubordination envers mes supérieurs.

- Je vois.

Pas vraiment sûr qu'il puisse comprendre, n'ayant encore rien évoqué de tout cela à personne, je laissais ce détail de coté, heureux qu'il ne me pose pas plus de question. Car à cette même seconde, face à Quatre, celui-ci aurait voulu tout savoir et à terme lancer ses avocats après mes supérieurs !

- Tu seras absent longtemps ? Je pensais te demander un peu d'aide pour entrer dans la base de données de l'hôpital militaire.

A la place des questions redoutées, je fus surpris par cette remarque. En partant, je ne pourrais plus les aider. J'étais pourtant le seul à pouvoir entrer dans de nombreux fichiers et dossiers classés appartenant aux Preventers. Je n'étais pas même sûr qu'ils soient au courant des démarchent que j'avais pu faire auprès de Lady Une quand elle siégeait toujours sur Terre pour permettre avec son aide de ne jamais couper les liens qui me retenaient à Heero de par notre métier commun.

- Je comptais tout laisser dans le parking de Quatre. Mais puisque tu es là.

Oui, puisqu'il était là, autant que je puisse lui transmettre le flambeau. Qu'il devienne au besoin notre nouveau point d'ancrage dans les données camouflées par les Preventers. Aussi sans plus attendre je me baissais pour attraper ce que j'avais au préalable glissé sous mon siège du conducteur. Ouvrant l'épaisse enveloppe kraft, je la vidais sur mes genoux pour lui en détailler le contenu.

- La clé de cette voiture. Celle de mon appartement. Emménage-y dés ce soir. Tu y trouveras un bureau suffisamment équipé pour pirater n'importe quelle structure informatique mondiale ! Ma plaque d'identification militaire. Tu y décrypteras mon code. Autorité de niveau 3, mais les niveaux 1 et 2 ne devrait pas te prendre plus de quelques heures à décrypter à partir des logiciels installés sur mes ordinateurs.

- Mots de passe ?

- Paramétrages de la mission Condor.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié cette mission ! Aucun d'entre nous ne le pouvait ! La plus dangereuse de toutes celles que nous avions eu à faire tous les cinq à l'époque de notre guerre. Nous avions tous faillit mourir de nombreuses fois durant sa réalisation et par la même nous devions tous notre vie aux autres. Une semaine d'horreur et de folie meurtrière qui plus que toute autre expérience avait définitivement soudé nos liens par le sang ! Le sang perdu de nos blessures partagées.

Un peu nostalgique de cette époque où nous n'étions plus qu'un malgré nos indépendances mutuelles, j'avais toujours formaté mon matériel privé sur ces paramétrages. Une manière à moi de laisser ma vie grande ouverte aux seules personnes en qui j'avais toute confiance.

- Estimation du danger concernant ta mission.

- Alpha. Je serais en première ligne.

- Estimation de la probabilité d'en revenir vivant ?

Je ne savais quoi répondre à cette question. J'espérais ardemment revenir vivant et sans dommage ! Mais je m'étais en même temps juré d'aller jusqu'au bout de mon entreprise quel qu'en serait le prix. Aussi n'eu-je pas la force de mentir. Après tout, nous avions besoin de vérité pour nous reconstruire des barrières stables face à cette tempête qui nous dévorait.

- Retour prévu à la mort établit de tous les responsables. Retour espéré vivant. Mais je ne reviendrais qu'une fois notre vengeance établit… quel qu'en soit le prix.

Voyant Trowa acquiescer gravement à ma réponse, je su qu'il avait compris les raisons de mon absence.

- Une fois informé des détails de son état de santé, Duo nous dira ce qu'il en est vraiment.

Heero.

Je prie pour que l'on puisse trouver une solution de te redonner vie. Mais si jamais cela venait impossible ou que tu nous ais déjà quitté…

- Je vous fais confiance. A tous les trois. Quelle que soit la décision qu'il vous faudra prendre, je l'accepterais. En ne restant que trois, il y aura forcément une majorité des voix.

Trowa hoche la tête pour me signifier qu'il comprend là encore où je veux en venir et cela me soulage. Je n'aurais pas eu la force de l'exprimer plus clairement.

- Contacts extérieurs durant ton départ ?

- Aucun.

- Bien.

Finalement, l'important ayant été dit, je me force à m'extraire de ma place en ouvrant la portière. J'aimerais tellement rester à leurs cotés. Mais c'est l'affectif qui parle à cet instant. Je ne dois pas y céder. Heero attendrait plus de nous, plus de moi. Car moi-même je n'en voudrais pas moins de sa part ! Je souhaiterais qu'il agisse de la sorte pour apaiser mon âme enragée de ne pouvoir agir seul face à mes bourreaux ! Mais ce comportement n'en reste pas moins lâche. Je fuis en quelque sorte un lieu où je n'ai pas ma place, n'ayant aucune capacité pouvant venir en aide à Heero. Alors qu'en penserons les autres ?

- Pour Quatre…

- Il comprendra. Il n'en aurait pas attendu moins de ta part.

Rassuré par cette énième conviction que Trowa me soutien à agir comme je compte le faire, je l'abandonne enfin. Ne prenant pas le risque de me détourner, trop apeuré de le voir changer d'avis, désireux de me retenir ou pire de m'accompagner alors que nos amis ont tant besoin de lui et de sa force, je m'échappe tel un lâche, ne gardant plus en tête que l'unique but de mon départ.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ma mission d'infiltration débuta le plus simplement du monde.

Ma couverture n'était pas très travaillée mais non moins crédible.

Sean Yang. Jeune homme ayant perdu son emploi, largué par sa petite amie l'ayant mit à la porte, je me retrouvais sans abris et sans argent à la recherche d'un petit boulot qui puisse rapporter vite et bien.

Je n'approchais bien évidement pas les gens au hasard. Et grâce aux données consciencieusement récoltées par Heero en son temps, je réussi sans mal à rencontrer une « petite main » qui proposa très vite de me présenter son contact et fournisseur de Kristal.

La vie dans des squattes de fortune, les repas absents, la violence de la rue…

Autant de difficulté toutes relatives qui remontèrent à mon esprit des souvenirs du passé où nous tentions de fuir les troupes d'Oz toujours lancées à notre poursuite.

Une époque dangereuse et difficile pour les adolescents que nous étions encore derrière nos carapaces d'enfants soldats. Une époque où j'avais découvert l'importance d'avoir de vraie soutien à mes cotés. Des frères d'armes en qui je pouvais confier ma vie en toute confiance.

Depuis mon départ pour notre vendetta, je ne cessais de penser à eux chaque soir, quand je tentais de prendre quelques heures de sommeil, adossé à un mur à l'abri du vent.

J'y priais mes Dieux pour que les nouvelles de Duo soient les plus optimistes possibles quant à l'avenir d'Heero. Et si tel ne devait pas être le cas, j'osais imaginer qu'ils attendraient mon retour avant de ne mettre définitivement fin à la vie de son enveloppe vide. J'aimerais tant lui parler une dernière fois, si cela devait avoir lieu.

Je n'étais partit que depuis une poignée de semaine que déjà ils me manquaient tous atrocement.

Mais il n'était pas question de flancher ou de reprendre contact avec eux avant la fin de mon périple. Ces gens que j'essayais d'approcher n'admettraient aucune erreur de ma part !

Finalement, de petits boulots de coursier, au titre de transporteur officiel de plus grosses commandes, j'entrais de plus en plus au cœur du dispositif de cette immense organisation à l'origine de la vente du Kristal. Le seul compromis que j'avais pu trouver pour limiter ma frustration d'aider à pareille infraction était de me limiter depuis le tout départ au transport, ayant refusé jusqu'alors toute vente direct du produit. Même si moralement je n'étais pas plus excusable, je n'aurais pas eu la force de vendre quoique ce soit à de jeunes mineurs en déroute, cible privilégiée des dealers.

Après plus de trois mois passés à grimper doucement mais sûrement les échelons de l'organisation, j'en compris un peu plus sur leurs habitudes et plus encore sur l'importance de chaque personne que je croisais. Sorte de filiale d'une des plus grande famille de la mafia eurasienne terrestre, le groupe gérant toute la distribution sur le continent d'Eurasie était tenu d'une main de fer par un jeune homme que je ne tarderais plus à rencontrer : Liang Hanshii Tang.

Celui à la tête de tout ce qui était en rapport avec le Kristal !

Un chef qui à en croire les rumeurs et rapports écris par Heero ne connaissait ni la pitié, ni la patience. Plus d'un homme était mort par ses mains pour avoir seulement osé croiser son regard sans sa permission.

Au portrait qu'il m'en était fait, il devint surtout l'homme dont je décidais de prendre la tête. Celui qui chuterait avec tous ses sous-fifres, telle une offrande au bon rétablissement de mon frère d'arme.

Je ne pensais pas rencontrer cet homme avant de nombreux mois supplémentaires de sous-marin. Mais le hasard me permit de le croiser au détour d'un couloir d'un club de streep tease alors que j'y livrais un énième paquet à son dirigeant, un client régulier. Ne connaissant pas encore son visage, j'eu au départ la désagréable surprise de sentir une main se glisser sur mon fessier sans aucune pudeur alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie.

J'allais renvoyer ce pervers dans ses quartiers quand je croisais les yeux effrayés et insistant de mon client. A ses gestes, il me conseillait clairement de ne pas réagir. Aussi laissais-je l'homme aux mains baladeuses s'exprimer avant d'agir.

- Vous n'êtes pas mal. Tout en muscle et finesse ! C'est l'un de tes hommes Wong ?

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre que le dirigeant du club prit la parole.

- C'est plutôt l'un des vôtres Monsieur Tang

- Quelle bonne surprise. Ton nom ?

- Sean Yang

Malgré la faible luminosité des lieux, je pu voir que l'homme qui me dévisageait était jeune, même si plus âgé que moi, typé asiatique, les cheveux noirs très courts, le costumes taillé sur mesure. Mais ce qui ressortait le plus était un trouble extrême. Le moindre pore de ma peau transpirait de dégoût à sa seule vision.

Ne pouvant toutefois laisser passer une telle chance, j'eu la grande idée de me présenter à lui comme un sous-fifre avide de reconnaissance.

N'hésitant plus à me draguer ouvertement, il m'invita sans plus de préambule à le rejoindre le soir même dans l'une de ses chambres réservées pour lui dans un hôtel de la ville. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel coup du sort. Mais plutôt heureux de cette bonne fortune, j'acceptais l'invitation et m'y rendait sans retard aux lieu et heure donnés.

Depuis les presque quatre mois où je travaillais pour l'organisation et par son biais pour monsieur Tang, je possédais à mon nom d'emprunt un appartement respectable, et un compte en banque déjà bien garnis. De quoi me payer le luxe d'acheter les vêtements d'un couturier à la mode, histoire de faire « bonne impression » à mon cher employeur.

Mais ce dernier sûrement habitué à ce genre de rendez-vous ne s'encombra pas d'usages. A peine l'un de ses sbires m'avait-il ouvert la porte qu'en sa présence, il me demandait d'ôter mes frusques pour devenir sa « chienne ».

Charmante demande agrémentée d'un sourire railleur.

- Est-ce donc ainsi que vous traitez tous vos invités Monsieur ?

- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu n'apprécies pas ce programme ? Il fallait y penser avant d'accepter ce rendez-vous si tu ne comptais pas aller jusqu'au bout. Car je ne te laisse plus le choix à présent.

Voyant bien son homme de main, de deux fois ma carrure approcher dans mon dos, j'optais pour l'attaque frontale. Laissant tomber ma veste au sol, pour dévoiler une chemise de soie noir, au col mao, entrouverte jusqu'à mi-torse, je l'approchais d'une démarche à défaut de sensuelle, au moins calme et décidé.

- Je pensais que vous étiez surtout un homme aux attraits plus fins et raffinés ! Mais s'il me faut ramper à vos pieds pour vous plaire…

- Tu ramperas, je n'en doute pas.

M'attrapant avec force le cou, il m'imposa un baiser dénué de toute douceur, tandis que son autre main glissait sans attendre au dos de mon pantalon blanc. Après quoi, j'entendis l'entre porte de sa suite se fermer distinctement. Signe du départ de son homme de main.

N'ayant pas prit le risque d'emporter avec moi une arme, je savais ne pas avoir les moyens physiques à cet instant de le tuer. Aussi dus-je prendre sur moi et laisser cet homme obtenir ce qu'il voulait de mon corps…

Si cette nuit ne restera pas la meilleure de ma vie, j'avais connu bien pire pour ne pas plus en souffrir. Déjà durant la guerre nous avions du, pour certain d'entre nous, recourir à ce genre de sacrifice. L'important était qu'au petit matin, non seulement, mon patron n'avait pas quitté la chambre. Mais il souhaitait me revoir le soir même !

Il me fallut tenir ainsi deux longues semaines, pour qu'il m'invite enfin dans sa demeure. Un lieu dénué de toute surveillance humaine, autre que quelques gardes à l'extérieur de sa maison. Le lieu idéal pour enfin commettre mon forfait. Sa villa de grand standing était sublime. Décorée dans la plus pure tradition chinoise, chaque pièce était conçue telle une œuvre d'art.

Tant de finesse extérieure pour un homme au cœur sombre, pour lequel je ne ressentais que mépris et dégoût.

Alors que nous avions terminé de dîner et que Liang m'entraînait, un verre de bourbon à la main, dans son salon, je stoppais subitement ma marche.

L'endroit était parfais pour sa mise à mort.

- Un vent de rébellion pour ce soir Sean ?

- Plus que vous ne l'imaginez Monsieur.

A mon ton, il comprit que je n'étais pas comme à l'accoutumer.

- En quel honneur ?

- Un besoin de justice. Vous êtes responsable de tant de mort. Tant de haine, de par ce continent, s'exprime par votre seule existence.

- C'est me donner beaucoup de crédit... Qui es-tu réellement ?

Je me doutais que le moindre changement dans mon attitude le rendrait méfiant. On n'arrivait pas à son poste sans avoir une grande vigilance.

- Ne me dites pas que les flics de ce pays vont jusqu'à se faire monter comme de vulgaires juments en chaleur pour m'approcher !

- C'est vous donnez plus d'importance que vous n'en valez…

Ayant re-capté son attention, je devine tous les cheminement qui se déroulent dans son esprit. Il a laisser son arme dans l'entrée, délaissé son couteau de cheville dans la cuisine et moi-même ai-je joué les pickpocket pour lui subtiliser ses aiguilles empoisonnées durant le dîner.

Il ne possède plus aucune arme sur lui, n'ayant pour seule certitude qu'il en est de même pour moi.

Mais depuis mon entrée, j'ai aussi et surtout vu le couple d'épées chinoises accrochées sur son mur principal. Suivant mon regard vers eux, il se permet de rire à gorge déployée !

- Tu te crois capable de m'affronter avec elles ? Aucun gamin de ta génération ne peut en connaître le maniement ! Sais-tu seulement ce que représentent ces armes ?

- Tang Dao, les épées de la dynastie des Tang… Je crois que vous sous-estimez beaucoup trop vos adversaires. Il est dommage pour vous que ce soit moi qui vous l'apprenne.

Et sans plus de protocole, je me jetais sur l'une de ses armes pour affronter mon adversaire.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quand je suis rentré, abandonnant derrière moi toute trace des cinq derniers mois, je choisis de brûler les seuls vêtements que j'avais gardés sur moi. Sean Yang était mort aux cotés de son patron dans un assassinat aussi violent qu'inattendu. Un corps récupéré parmi les tristes victimes du cartel pour prendre ma place et j'avais disparu dans la nuit. Moi et les têtes des deux corps décapitées.

La même semaine qui suivie cet incident, nombre d'hommes tout aussi responsables et impliqués dans la distribution du Kristal, disparurent de différentes manières. J'avais tout organisé avec précision. Jusqu'à organiser mon retour officiel d'un long voyage spatial de six mois.

Dés mon retour, je pris contact avec ma secrétaire pour lui faire part que j'étais prêt à reprendre le service actif dés qu'on m'en donnerait l'autorisation, découvrant au passage que Trowa n'habitait plus chez moi. Finalement, je pris le temps de m'octroyer une longue nuit de sommeil réparateur avant de retourner chez Quatre, me présenter enfin face à Heero. Ce qui se déroula dans la demeure de Tang, seul Heero en connaît aujourd'hui une partie des détails. Je les lui aie confiés en gage de mon affection pour lui.

Dés le lendemain de cet échange qui me troubla plus que je ne l'aurais avoué, je fus convié à un rendez-vous téléphonique par Quatre et Trowa. Ils allaient enfin obtenir les conclusions des études faites par Duo, toujours présent dans l'espace.

Alors qu'il nous présente l'intégralité de sa théorie et la place importante du Kristal dans la condition d'Heero, je comprends que malgré ma longue absence, nous sommes encore très loin de détenir LA solution miracle pour redonner toute sa vie à Heero. En revanche, son discours est un message d'espoir sans précédent pour prouver qu'il souffre bien d'une maladie et non d'une dégénérescence de son cerveau. Heero est bien vivant derrière sa coquille vide ! Il nous revient donc la tache de l'en sortir par tous les moyens.

- Puisque nous avons une explication qui semble des plus logiques et crédibles sur son cas. Que pouvons-nous faire à présent ? N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de renverser les conséquences de la drogue pour « débloquer » le processus de sa maladie, afin ensuite de pouvoir la traiter elle.

- Si. C'est même de la sorte que nous devrons procéder ! Malheureusement le Kristal n'est pas un produit si simple à se procurer. Et même si j'en possédais pour en faire des analyses, ce ne serait pas forcément de la même composition que le produit réellement ingéré et respiré par Heero. Après quoi, ce genre d'étude pourrait nous prendre des mois, des années même ! C'est assez complexe à élaborer.

Ayant gardé jusque là le silence, je me permets de prendre à mon tour la parole. Car sur cette problématique là, je me sens capable de pouvoir lui venir en aide.

- Duo.

Après un léger silence qui me surprend Duo accepte enfin de me répondre.

- Oui ?

- Combien de quantité de Kristal te faut-il ?

- Je ne sais pas trop.

Après quelques secondes de silence certainement lié à des calculs fait au plus vite pour nous donner une estimation de son besoin, c'est non sans une certaine auto-surprise, qu'il nous énonce le chiffre faramineux de

- 5 kilos !?

- Tu les auras.

- QUOI !!

A priori surpris par ma réponse, et moi-même subitement la proie des regards appuyés et circonspects de Quatre et Trowa à mon égard, je me sens dans l'obligation de m'expliquer, là où cela ne devrait pas.

- Le nuage de drogue disparu, l'intégralité du chargement dont Heero effectuait la surveillance a été mit sous scellés par les Preventers en guise de pièce à conviction pour cette affaire. Bien que les responsables de par leur mort n'aient pu être poursuivis, nous avons sans aucun doute possible, conservé ces preuves. Je ferais en sorte d'y prélever tes 5 kilos et de te les envoyer à l'adresse que tu nous communiqueras.

- Mais… Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça Wufei !! C'est illégal ! Non seulement tu risques de te faire virer mais surtout de finir en prison si on découvre ce vol !

- Parce que tu crois que me procurer du kristal qui court dans les rues, serait sans moins d'implication pour ma carrière ? Quitte à la mettre en risque, autant que ce soit pour de bonnes raisons. S'il te faut la drogue d'origine pour mieux travailler, tu l'auras, un point c'est tout. Cela n'est pas même sujet à discussion.

Sachant bien les raisons qui me poussaient à agir de la sorte, il ne pu qu'acquiescer d'un murmure.

- Merci Wufei.

- Tu sais bien que nous aimerions faire tellement plus.

Si seulement nous avions un quart de tes capacités médicales, nous te serions tellement plus utile Duo…. Mais comme il n'en est rien, nous sommes dépendants de toi, aussi est-ce bien la moindre des choses que d'agir dans la mesure de nos maigres capacités. Je me sens si impuissant face à cette situation inextricable.

- Je sais.

Et par ce seul mot, j'ai l'intime conviction que Duo comprend la douleur que Quatre, Trowa et moi supportons à ne pouvoir faire plus.

xxxxxxxxxx

Les jours et mois qui suivirent cet entretien furent douloureux pour nous tous !

Je réussi non sans une petite aide à subtiliser la drogue nécessaire dans les locaux « des preuves et consignes » des Preventers et de l'envoyer à l'adresse qui nous avait été confiée.

Pris dans mon entrain à vouloir aider Duo, j'avais légèrement oublié que mon action dans l'organisation des Tang avait eu quelques remontés au sein même des Preventers.

Mais n'étant pas affecté aux services des investigations je ne suivis que de très loin les conséquences de mes actes, sans inquiétude.

Je ne craignais rien.

Des types asiatiques de ma corpulence, il en existait des milliards. Mon personnages mort et enterré dans une fausse commune, rien ni personne ne pourrais jamais relié mon nom à cette affaire.

Et malgré une dernière incartade aux lois que je défendais jusqu'alors ardemment, une fois la drogue de Duo livré, je repris mon travail à plein temps et dans la plus stricte légalité !

J'obtint juste la faveur de ne plus avoir de mission à l'étranger, ayant exprimé le désir de rester sur Sank le temps que la situation d'Heero évolue d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et cette évolution tant attendue eut enfin lieu ! Un beau jour, le protocole mit en place par Duo, revenu entre temps sur Terre, avait enfin offert les résultats escomptés !

Si nous avions eu très peur de la mise sous coma artificielle d'Heero, l'arrêt des médicaments provoquant cet état avait été stoppé depuis peu. Duo resté dans sa chambre depuis des jours, attendait là son réveil inopiné. Voulant être le premier pour juger de lui-même les résultats de son produits miracle !

J'attendais tout aussi impatient derrière la porte de la chambre depuis des heures. Las d'y faire les milles pas, j'avais même fini par installer un fauteuil en plein milieu du couloir. Mais ne voyant toujours pas Duo sortir, je fini par aller prendre l'air quelques minutes. Trowa et Quatre tout aussi angoissée suite à l'attente, s'étaient résignés à retourner travailler.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand remontant à l'étage, je croisais enfin Duo. J'allais lui demander les nouvelles tant attendues quand son visage baigné de larmes et de peine m'en retint. Que venait-il de se passer pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ? La porte de l'entrée claquant à la volée, je m'attendis au pire.

Mon premier réflexe fut de poursuivre Duo jusque dehors. Mais le diable courrait bien vite et il n'y avait plus trace de lui de tout le quartier.

Finalement, je me décidais de remonter voir Heero.

Dés que j'ouvris la porte de sa chambre, je ne vis que son lit habituel, supportant un corps toujours fidèle à lui-même. Après une réaction aussi violente de Duo, je m'étais attendu à une dégénérescence encore pire que sa situation précédente. Mais il n'en était rien. Même ses pupilles semblaient se mouvoir comme pour un homme normal.

- Bonjour Heero. J'ai vu Duo courir comme un fou dans le couloir, tout à l'heure. Alors comme il n'a pas pu me donner de tes nouvelles, je me permets de te déranger.

Me sentant toujours un peu gauche quand j'étais seul avec lui, je fis comme tous ces jeunes enfants venant visiter leurs « vieux » en maison de retraite. Je me dirigeais naturellement vers le seul objet « mouvant » des lieux : la télévision.

- Ton émission vient de se terminer. Tu veux rester sur les infos ?

Ses yeux semblant me nier la demande, je m'appliquais à trouver ce qui pourrait plus lui plaire.

- Un film alors ?

Prit dans mon élan à m'imaginer qu'il m'accordait bien cette proposition d'un mouvement de pupille, je validais la réponse pour lui.

- Ca marche. Tu as de la chance d'ailleurs, ils diffusent une plutôt bonne production pour cette heure. Je vais voir si je commence tôt demain. Dans le cas contraire, je reviendrais te voir ce soir. A force de passer tes soirées télé avec Duo, je suppose que ma présence peut être supportable. A son contraire, moi je ne parlerais pas au pire moment du film.

Essai aussi tragique que comique. Je n'étais définitivement pas un bon parleur pour les discussions à sens unique. Me semblant plus pathétique qu'efficace, je décidais de stopper là ma piètre représentation, priant pour que Heero ne s'en sente pas offusqué.

- Je dois te laisser, là.

S'approchant de lui, je ne su pas comment agir. Duo et Quatre l'embrassait toujours, mais cela me gênait d'avoir un tel geste à son égard. Trowa lui serrait fortement l'épaule, en une sorte de simulacre d'étreinte fraternelle. Trouvant le geste tout aussi déplacé pour moi, je me contenta finalement d'une main effleurant sa sienne.

- A tout à l'heure Heero.

La porte de sa chambre fermée derrière moi, je me décidais de prévenir les autres du réveil d'Heero et repartir à la recherche de Duo qu'il puisse s'expliquer sur son étrange comportement. Mais finalement, je n'eu pas à le chercher longtemps, étant de lui-même rentré en début d'après midi.

- Duo ?

J'avoue que le voir de retour aussi calme et maître de lui, après son départ si précipité et paniqué m'a soulagé. Mais où était-il passé ? Et pourquoi était-il partit ?

Tout deux installés dans le grand salon, j'essayais sans grand succès de lui arracher les mots de la bouche.

- Ca va ?

- Non.

- Que s'est-il passé ce matin ?

- Je…

Et à nouveau sans que lui-même ne du s'y préparer, les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux mauves. Il y avait une telle détresse dans ses prunelles.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cela, j'eu le maigre soulagement de voir Trowa rentrer dans la pièce et s'approcher de lui pour le forcer à pleurer quelques instants dans son giron alors qu'il lui reposait mes questions avec peut-être un peu plus de douceur. N'était pas dompteur qui le voulait.

- Que s'est-il passé Duo ?

- Il a cligné des yeux.

- Tu veux dire que ca a marché ? Heero peut à nouveau bouger ?

- En quelques sortes.

J'allais tempêter pour qu'il accouche plus vite de ses informations quand il s'écarta de Trowa pour s'essuyer les yeux de rage et se rasseoir sur le canapé. Geste que nous suivîmes tous en un bel écho, Quatre nous ayant au même instant rejoint à son tour.

- Alors quoi Duo ?

- J'ai compris. Dans ses yeux… J'ai compris qu'il était déçu.

- Que cela n'aille pas plus vite ? Cela peut se comprendre tu sais.

- Wufei, s'il te plait, laisse-le finir.

- Non !! Déçu de ne pas être mort ! Il a du s'imaginer que pendant tout ce temps, je lui donnais une drogue vouée à le tuer. Ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

- Comment a-t-il pu penser ce genre d'ânerie si tu lui as expliqué que c'était un produit certes nouveau mais fabriqué pour contrecarrer les effets latents du Kristal accumulé par son corps ?

- Mais je ne lui ai jamais rien dis !

J'avoue qu'à cette remarque qui me stupéfia, j'eu un instant d'absence. La chose la plus surprenante à mes yeux, n'étant peut-être pas l'information en elle-même mais le fait que Quatre hoche positivement la tête en guise d'acquiescement d'une donnée qu'il lui était donc connue !

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Tu lui as jamais rien dit ?

- T'en as parlé toi ?

- Mais… Duo ! C'est toi qui nous a demandé de ne jamais rien évoquer en sa présence ! Que tu t'occupais de tout ! Qu'il fallait te faire confiance pour tout ce qui avait trait du médical ! Moi je parle de tout et de rien avec Heero mais certainement pas de son traitement ! Quatre, explique-toi !!

- Nous ne voulions pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Il ne devait même rien savoir. Duo a toujours fait les injections de nuit pour que quelque soit les effets de la drogues, il ne puisse les mettre en rapport.

- C'est du délire, là !

- Si tu agissais en cachette, comment peux-t-il savoir que tu lui donnais une substance Duo ?

Merci Trowa ! Qui, s'il semble aussi au courant de la non révélation du traitement, n'en reste pas moins surpris de cette information-ci !

- Il m'a surpris à agir, il y a deux mois.

- De mieux en mieux ! Et après ca, tu n'as pas eu l'idée de lui en dire enfin un peu plus ?

- Et pour lui dire quoi !! Nous n'étions sûrs de rien !! Comment peux-tu imaginer que j'aille lui donner plus d'espoir qu'il pouvait espérer en avoir ? Quatre était d'accord avec moi.

- Mais vous le faite exprès ou quoi ? Tu comptais attendre jusqu'à quand pour lui dire la vérité ? Qu'il parle et cours comme à la normal ?

- Wufei…

Trowa a raison de tenter de me calmer.

Je sais que je ne fais qu'enfoncer un clou de culpabilité déjà planté en plein cœur dans la poitrine de Duo. Il a agit avec la complicité de Quatre qui n'en mène pas plus large.

Ils s'en veulent et se morfondent de leur erreur de jugement, sans savoir comment à défaut de la réparer, ne pas faire plus de mal. Et je ne trouve rien de mieux que de les enfoncer un peu plus.

Moi qui ne suis pas moins innocent, les ayant forcé avec lâcheté à prendre toutes les décisions sans jamais m'y risquer depuis plus d'un an que nous nous soutenons tous aux cotés d'Heero.

Mais je tiens tellement à lui, moi aussi.

Nous l'aimons tous tant que cette situation à laquelle nous devons faire face me frustre et me déçoit de ma propre lâcheté ! Je me suis trop reposé sur eux, dénigrant ainsi mon ami, sans le réaliser.

Dans quelle misère nous sommes-nous mis !

- Je comprends votre angoisse et vos peurs de lui donner de faux espoirs. Mais vous croyez quoi ? A quoi pensez-vous qu'il songe à longueur de journée depuis des mois à part vouloir mourir ? Il faudrait être fou d'imaginer autre réaction de sa part ! Un homme comme lui ne peut que souffrir de ce genre de condition ! Plus encore quand tu es là Duo ! Sans cesse autour de lui à lui rappeler qu'il ne pourra plus jamais toucher, aimer et tout simplement vivre à tes cotés !

- ….Aimer ?

- T'es crétin ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu sais parfaitement ce que je sous-entends par là ! Tout le monde le sait ! Même Heero et toi ! Il y a et y aura toujours de l'amour entre vous deux. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'en définir la nature à vos places. Mais cela va bien au delà d'une forte amitié comme celle que vous partagez avec Trowa, Quatre ou moi ! Vous tenez l'un à l'autre plus que de raison et c'est très bien ! C'est un point fort et positif pour l'épreuve qu'Heero va devoir passer. Alors avant qu'on ne tente quoique ce soit pour rattraper tous ces non-dits, tu vas prendre une journée entière pour dormir aussi longtemps que nécessaire et quand tu seras enfin en état de nous refaire face, tu vas retourner le voir et enfin lui expliquer ce qu'il ignore encore !

- Mais que veux-tu que je lui dise ?! Que je l'ai trahit ? Que j'ai agit en totale contradiction de ce qu'il attendait de moi ?

- Tout ! Tu vas tout lui dire et lui avouer de A à Z ! Où c'est moi qui vais m'en charger et je ne prendrais pas de pincette !!

- Mais nous ne sommes toujours sûrs de rien !!

- Rien à foutre ! Ca suffit les conneries ! Vous voulez le rendre fou de colère à votre égard ou quoi ? Que ton expérience ait finalement marché ou pas, il doit tout savoir !

- Je veux connaitre le résultat final avant !

- Et bien tu t'en passeras !

- Wufei !

- Duo !

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il lutte pour avoir gain de cause. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait lui confirmer ou pas la réussite ou l'échec du protocole médical qu'il a mit en place depuis plusieurs mois. Mais je refuse de lui laisser une seule seconde de plus en présence de Heero sous le sceau du mensonge.

- J'ai besoin de le savoir avant !

- Et lui as besoin d'honnêteté ! Je ferais le pied de grue devant sa porte 24h sur 24, s'il le faut ! Mais la prochaine fois que tu le verras tu lui diras tout et en ma présence encore !

Je sais qu'il est contre et qu'il refusera mais je ne céderais pas !

Quitte à mettre ma menace à exécution.

Ceci étant, Duo semble prendre sur lui, exprimant le besoin de prendre l'air pour se calmer.

- J'ai besoin d'une nuit pour analyser ses derniers résultats et prendre du recul sur tout ca. Je voudrais partir d'ici pour y arriver. J'étouffe trop dans cette maison.

Réaction fort acceptable de sa part. Aussi je lui donne ma bénédiction. Ce n'est pas dans nos états de nerfs et de fatigue actuels que nous pourrons convenablement faire face à Heero. Il me semble même entendre Trowa prendre un téléphone pour réserver une chambre dans un hôtel situé non loin de la demeure de Quatre. Ainsi il pourra faire le point loin de nous tous, dans un lieu sobre et plus serein que cette demeure où plane la présence perpétuelle d'Heero non loin de nous.

Reste à trouver le moyen de gérer les révélations qu'il va faire à Heero.

Contrairement à mes dires, il va falloir prendre beaucoup de doigté pour ce faire.

Et je pense sincèrement qu'il est important que dés aujourd'hui un psychologue nous accompagne, pour agir un peu mieux avec lui.

- Quatre, débrouilles-toi comme tu veux, mais trouve-nous l'un des meilleurs psychologues du pays. Il a 24h pour se mettre à notre entière disposition !

- Tout de suite.

Trowa parait presque amusé à la vue du sourire confiant et plein de vie porté par Quatre alors qu'il se précipite vers son bureau pour répondre à mon ordre.

Il était si frustré de vivre le bonheur de sa vie de couple avec Trowa devant l'état dramatique de notre ami. Savoir Heero emprunter enfin un chemin de guérison, lui a redonné toute sa joie de vivre et son espoir en l'avenir. Contrairement à Duo, il ne semble même pas culpabiliser de leurs mensonges par omission. Ceci étant, contrairement à Duo, Quatre ne lui a jamais rien caché le concernant lui.

Duo partit prendre un sac pour sa soirée, je me retrouve subitement seul avec Trowa. Je réalise enfin la portée de tout ce qui vient d'être dit entre nous. Sauf erreur de ma part, Heero cligne des yeux. Le miracle tant attendu est enfin arrivé ! Nous ignorons jusqu'où il pourra retrouver l'usage de son corps, mais l'indéniable miracle a eu lieu !

Heero est en partie sauvé de son corps immobile !

Le principal intéressé l'ignore encore, mais aujourd'hui est bien le premier jour de la fin de son cauchemar !

Comment ne pas en être heureux ?

xxxxxxxxx

Je n'ai jamais connu de rapports mère-enfant. Très jeune, j'ai été élevé comme le digne descendant de mon clan, emplit dés le biberon de traditions et de codes qu'il me fallait respecter. Si Merian, amie d'enfance vouée à devenir ma femme n'était pas morte au combat pour son idéal, je ne me serais certainement pas engagé à mon tour dans l'opération Météor. Et finalement, tout comme mon clan et ma planète satellite, je serais mort suite à l'explosion de L5 durant la guerre. Mais à cet instant précis, j'eu l'étrange et très désagréable sensation que je supportais le sermon d'une mère folle de rage devant le résultat d'une bêtise irréparable de son enfant qui s'imaginait pourtant avoir agit au mieux.

- Vous êtes une bande d'incapables immatures sans la moindre jugeote ! Presque 20 mois !! 20 MOIS !! Une éternité ! Et ce n'est qu'à présent que vous vous préoccupé de son psychisme ? Il n'y a donc aucun soupçon d'intelligence dans vos cerveaux d'adultes ? Il me semble pourtant que vous assumez tous des postes à responsabilité !

Le docteur Evelyne Tordjman. Une femme acariâtre, autoritaire, dénuée de la moindre douceur et plutôt agressive. Voilà ce que semble être la meilleure psychologue de sa profession dénichée en moins de 6h et rapatriée en Jet privé en moins de 5h de vol par un Quatre décidément suicidaire !

Et à la voir emprunte d'une colère qu'elle maîtrise parfaitement, je redoute le pire.

- Quant à vous !

Pire qui à cet instant se dirige vers Duo, plus accablé que jamais, replié sur lui-même.

- Vous qui me dite avoir fait des études médicales ! Avez-vous donc séché tous vos modules de psychologie ? Car il me semble que tous futurs médecins doivent les suivre et plus encore les valider pour obtenir leurs diplômes !

- Je ne pouvais pas.

La réponse de Duo est à peine audible. Et pour cause ! Cela ne faisait qu'une courte nuit qu'il s'était retiré pour retrouver son équilibre et sa confiance en soi. Et dés son retour, ce matin, il doit faire face à cette fauve qui a réussit à détruire en une poignée de seconde tout son travail de remise en question.

- Si vous parlez, parlez plus fort !

- Je…

- Et distinctement s'il vous plait ! L'un de vous m'a présenté le cas de votre ami par téléphone, cas qui je ne vous le cache pas m'intéresse de par sa complexité ! Mais découvrir à mon arrivée ici que cet état n'est pas vieux d'une semaine mais de plus d'une année me révolte ! Vous êtes tous dignes d'in-assistance à personne en danger ! Et vous concernant monsieur Maxwell cela pourrait être une raison suffisante pour vous faire enlever tout diplôme et droit d'exercer !

- NON !

Excédé, Duo craque, cela ne fait aucun doute !

Quatre lui-même vient de tenter un pas en avant pour se jeter sur notre invitée qui ne doit sa « survie » qu'au réflexe aiguisé de Trowa qui a sut le retenir contre son torse, d'une poigne ferme et ne permettant aucun rejet.

Duo ayant été le principal agressé, je comprends qu'il veuille lui donner une chance de se défendre seul, face à cette femme.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça ! J'ai fait de mon mieux ! Et je ne suis pas médecin ! Je suis chercheur en médecine ! Cela n'est pas la même chose. On m'a appris dans mes études à ne jamais donner d'espoirs incertains aux patients pour lesquels je faisais mes recherches. Si l'espoir soulage un temps, le perdre est pire que son absence totale ! L'échec est trop fréquent dans mon métier ! Alors oui, j'ai fauté, moi et mes amis ! Oui, nous avons mal agit avec Heero ! Mais nous n'avons jamais cherché à n'agir que pour le mieux avec lui ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Vous ne pouvez pas même imaginer une seconde ce que l'on a tous vécu ! Ce que Heero a du surmonter avant tout cela ! Vous ne savez rien ! Alors ne jugez pas !

Au visage calme et sourire satisfait présenté par notre psychiatre, j'ai peur de comprendre que toute cette scène n'ait été faite sans but précis.

- Et vous avez raison monsieur Maxwell. Je ne sais strictement rien ! Vous me faites venir en urgence depuis mes vacances dans une ile paradisiaque, m'attirant de la plus vil des manières en me promettant le prix qui serait le mien. Vous me présenter le cas terriblement violent de cruauté d'un homme enfermé dans son propre corps depuis plus d'une année sans que l'un de vous ne se préoccupe une seconde de sa souffrance mentale et plus encore de chercher avec des spécialistes à comment l'en soulager. Et pour conclure vous m'annoncez à mon arrivée, que cet homme, de toute évidence d'une grande valeur à vos yeux, enfin présent sur le chemin de la guérison, se trouve ignoré de son entourage proche depuis 24h pour l'unique raison que vous avez peur d'assumer vos choix passés à son égard.

Sa tirade dite d'un calme suprême, proche de la douceur, nous morfond un peu plus encore ! Tous ! Nous sommes tous coupable de négligence envers Heero et c'est tout bonnement une honte. Nous qui pensions agir au mieux pour lui.

- Alors je vous le confirme messieurs ! Je ne sais rien à part que vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapable. Je ne sais rien mis à part que pas l'un d'entre vous ne dormira sereinement avant plusieurs semaines de honte et malaise à ne pas avoir su bien agir avec son ami.

Et plus encore me concernant.

- En revanche je sais une chose ! La vérité inaliénable qu'il n'est JAMAIS trop tard ! Jamais trop tard pour bien agir, jamais trop tard pour réparer et jamais trop tard pour expier ses fautes ! Alors à présent que Monsieur Winner a interrompu mes vacances pour faire de moi une femme riche, je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour rattraper comme nous le pourrons ce que vous avez provoqué ! Et pour cela ! Pour le bien de votre ami, victime de votre comportement et plus encore de son corps malade aujourd'hui en voie de guérison, il va vous falloir faire des sacrifices ! Et en premier lieu, contrairement à toutes vos habitudes, il va vous falloir me faire confiance !

Je crois qu'à l'image de Duo, j'eu du mal à déglutir ma dernière salive.

- J'accepte de vous aider à une seule et unique condition. Celle liée à ma profession. Je veux à présent TOUT savoir ! Comme il en sera de même avec votre ami, je veux connaitre les raisons qui vous ont tous mené à cette situation de non communication totale avec lui. En d'autre terme : aucun mensonge, aucun élément caché. Chacun de vous, l'un après l'autre, me dira tout de ses vingt derniers mois. Et à vos visages exsangues à cet instant, je sais que cela ne sera pas facile. Mais c'est l'unique solution pour permettre à votre ami de retrouver une vérité qu'il n'a certainement jamais pu deviner un instant avec votre comportement.

Sur cette vérité et le constat que nous n'avions guère le choix, il suffit de quelques regards croisés pour que notre décision soit prise. Et c'est Trowa qui l'énonça distinctement.

- Nous sommes d'accord. Nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour Heero. Notre propre condition n'a que peu d'importance comparée à lui.

D'un sourire presque… maternel, oserais-je dire, la psy nous observa avec une once de tristesse et de… tendresse ?

- C'est bien avec un tel comportement que j'imagine l'origine de vos erreurs. Car contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, votre propre condition a tout autant d'importance que celle de votre ami ! Et ce n'est pas un client mais vous cinq que j'exige de voir chaque jour de cette première semaine. Aussi responsable et dénué d'intelligence vous ayez pu être ! Il est essentiel que vous vous pardonniez, que vous compreniez vos erreurs et que vous les assumiez. Pour le bien de votre ami, vous devez vous aussi retrouver la vérité et une bonne estime de vous. On peut vous reprocher tous les maux de la terre, vous n'en aurez pas moins agit avec tout votre amour. Et c'est pour cette raison que je sais sans l'avoir encore croisé que votre ami aussi bourru et rancunier puisse-t-il être, ne vous en voudra pas à terme. Laissez lui juste le temps de comprendre et apprendre son passé et il vous pardonnera.

Cela m'étonne, mais suite à ce long laïus, au fond de moi, tout me pousse à croire qu'elle sera parfaite pour Heero. Du moins l'aurait-elle été pour l'ancien Heero. Celui que je côtoyais quelques secondes chaque année au détour d'un couloir.

Le plus surprenant je crois, c'est la rapidité avec laquelle nous avions réussi à la faire venir. Une seule petite journée aura suffit. Et si tous étaient soulagés et impatients de sa rencontre avec Heero, sa mise en place aura, elle, eut l'effet d'une douche froide.

- Je commence par vous… monsieur Maxwell !

Alors qu'ils s'éloignent ensembles pour discuter en toute intimité dans une chambre, je ne peux cacher plus longtemps ma honte dans une boite de pandore. Je suis tellement affligé de notre attitude depuis hier. Dés le départ de Duo et en attendant la venue de cette femme, nous avons tous soigneusement évité le regard de Heero. Et tout porte à croire, si nous devons attendre de tous converser avec cette femme avant de lui faire part de nos révélations qu'il en sera encore de même pour la journée entière. Triste situation, vouée uniquement à ne pas plus insulter Heero en ignorant les signes qu'il pourrait aujourd'hui nous faire de ses paupières.

Mais je ne suis pas dupe, Heero a parfaitement du comprendre que les bases de son état avaient évoluée. Se doute-t-il à présent, de par cette tension dans l'air, que nous attendons juste le bon moment pour lui en parler ?

Qu'elle sera alors sa réaction face à cette femme que nous allons lui présenter ?

Et quelle sera la meilleure façon d'agir pour lui ?

Laisser l'un de nous lui parler, agir en groupe, donner tout droit à cette inconnue que Quatre va littéralement payer à prix d'or ?

Finalement, je ne doute pas que ce sera cette femme décidera de tout cela pour nous.

Et en toute honnêteté, le lâche que je reste s'en trouve soulagé.

xxxxxxxxxx

Deux jours. Cela fait à cet instant deux jours que Heero s'est réveillé de son coma artificiel. A priori, Duo n'a pas été capable de respecter nos demandes en restant loin de lui avant que le docteur ne lui donne le droit de le rejoindre à ses cotés. Mais d'une certaine manière, il ne nous avait rien promis, alors…

Ce pour quoi, il s'est glissé cette nuit dans la chambre de Heero semble assez positif pour lui avoir redonné un moral et une motivation d'acier !

Moi qui tenais la garde devant la porte de cette chambre depuis la fin de mon entretien avec la psy pour éviter qu'il ne vienne avant l'heure, je me suis fait avoir comme un bleue. De quoi avoir l'air bien ridicule quand au petit matin, Duo ouvrit cette même porte de l'intérieur. La fenêtre ! Cet idiot était passé par l'extérieur pour atteindre son « patient ».

En attendant, je ne reste pas moins heureux et soulagé de le savoir aussi confiant médicalement parlant sur l'état de santé de Heero. Ce sera toujours un premier point positif sur lequel nous raccrocher lorsque nous débuterons la partie la plus pénible du plan d'attaque conçu par le docteur Trojman.

Comme nous l'aurions tous deviné, elle décida que c'était à Duo de se confier le premier.

Nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait qu'il est important qu'il commence par informer Heero sur son état de santé. Qu'il puisse lui donner le moindre détail concernant ce point crucial. Et bien sur qu'il sache trouver les mots pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a jamais agit autrement que pensant faire pour le mieux. Du moins, je suppose que là sera le but des questions conçues par la psy.

Maintenant, deviner comment Heero va réagir à toutes ces révélations que nous allons devoir lui révéler via un jeu de questions-réponses imposé par la psychiatre…

Va-t-il seulement accepter la présence de cette femme qu'il ne connaît pas, à ses cotés ?

Il y a tant d'inconnu pour ce nouveau départ…

A suivre…

* * *

Un chapitre qui me déçoit, même si je l'aime à sa manière. Suis juste bien désolée de sa longueur indigeste ;(

Prochain chapitre un pov de Heero, histoire de passer enfin à la « suite » vu que cela fait trois chapitres qu'on s'arrête plus ou moins au même endroit de l'histoire lol ;p

Malgré mon manque cruel de temps, il sera en ligne la semaine prochaine, car lui est écrit depuis des semaines, il ne me reste plus qu'à le corriger histoire de…

mimi yuy


	10. 09 Autre cauchemar

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins (a) yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Aucun des go-boys ne m'appartient

Genre : Romance

Avec un poil d'avance car j'aurais pas le temps du week-end : suite et fin de cette fanfic (mais pas fin de l'histoire, car une suite arrive juste derrière ;D).

* * *

**Une aile de papillon…**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Autre cauchemar (Pov Heero).**

x

La souffrance est sans nom.

La douleur sans fin.

Que je bouge ou non, quelque soit mes tentatives, mon corps n'est plus que douleur et souffrance.

La nuit venue, perdu dans un sommeil agité, je m'imagine dans ces salles d'une autre époque. Ces cellules sordides et médicales auxquelles nous avons tous les cinq été un jour confronté.

Ce matin, Quatre est celui venu à mon chevet.

Si les premiers jours suivant leurs révélations sur mon état, il exprimait tout son bonheur de me voir enfin tiré d'affaire, il n'en est plus rien à présent. Et tout cela est de ma seule faute.

Il s'imagine bien à tort que mon comportement à leur égard est lié à ma rancune face à toutes ces omissions qu'ils m'ont faites depuis plus d'un an !

Mais il n'en est rien ! Du moins, je ne le pense pas.

Même si…

Je n'en sais trop rien, en fait…

Je me sens si perdu et noyé dans le retour d'un passé qu'il me semblait révolu que je sais bien ne pas avoir un comportement exemplaire. Alors que j'ai enfin retrouvé l'usage de la communication, je me surprends à la refuser le plus souvent, tout en sachant que ce n'est pas la solution à mon problème de mal être profond. Et ce mutisme plus que tout autre est l'une des raisons de leurs angoisses à tous. Et celles-ci ressurgissent si violemment et puissamment quant ils viennent me voir que je culpabilise d'être à ce point incapable de les soulager enfin. Moi qui ne suis qu'un poids depuis si longtemps…

Pourquoi ne suis-je donc capable que de les faire souffrir…

- Heero… Heero !

- Quoi ?

Ma voix.

Alors que je peux enfin m'exprimer par cette dernière, je dois avouer ne pas vraiment la mettre à profit. Elle est si rauque, si lointaine.

Je ne me reconnais pas en elle.

Comme je ne reconnais pas le peu que mes yeux me permettent de voir par le faible mouvement autorisé à mes cervicales encore fragiles.

Un corps amaigrit, des mains lisses et sans force…

Si j'ai bien compris les raisons de ma condition, du comment et du pourquoi de ma paralysie passée et de mon retour à la « normale ». Je dois surtout réussir à admettre que j'ai passé vingt mois de ma vie alité, sans bouger et à ne m'alimenter que de solutions nutritives par sonde gastrique. C'est un lapse de temps si long qu'il est évident que mon corps ait perdu tous ses muscles. Mais cela n'en reste pas moins dur à accepter !

Je ne reconnais pas plus mon corps, que ma voix, que mes yeux cernés de gris entraperçus dans le reflet d'un verre. Si bien qu'il m'a été refusé d'obtenir un miroir. La psy nous interdit toute tentative de ce genre avant qu'elle ne le décide d'elle-même. Mais elle a beau faire, cela n'y change rien. Avec ou sans miroir, je le sais !

Tout cela, ce n'est pas moi !

Je ne suis plus moi…

- Tu as faim aujourd'hui ? Les médecins disent que ce seraient bien que tu avales quelque chose par voie naturelle. Tu dois aider ton estomac à redémarrer.

J'avais si hâte de remanger au tout début !

L'envie impatiente de retrouver cette sensation de plaisir pur que procure une simple gorgée d'eau sur une gorge desséchée, les arômes et la douceur d'un fruit que l'on déguste, ou juste le simple croustillant d'un pain…

Ne me jugeant pas encore apte à mâcher, ils ont commencé par me proposer une soupe aussi claire qu'insipide.

Et après quelques tentatives ratées de déglutition, j'avais pu la boire.

Deux gorgées ! Peut-être trois…

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que je les régurgite aussitôt !

Les nouvelles tentatives furent nombreuses depuis lors.

Mais jusqu'ici je n'ai pas pu prendre plus de deux ou trois gorgés sans les vomir.

- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas.

Quatre est déprimé. Il ne sait plus quoi me dire. Et maintenant qu'il sait que je peux « répondre ». Il n'ose même plus se confier à moi comme avant. Me raconter ses journées, ses ambitions, ses espoirs. Je ne vivais plus que par procuration à travers sa vie propre. Mais maintenant que j'ai repris contact avec eux. Il n'ose plus. Il craint le jugement. Il redoute la honte des aveux.

Et moi je vie ce rejet subit comme un abandon. Car si au pire de ma condition passée, Quatre avait toujours été là pour me soutenir et m'évader de mon quotidien mental, il n'en est plus rien… Une agression de plus. Une douleur supplémentaire à toutes celle physiques qui me dévorent de l'intérieur.

Ma vie à cet instant est si dure et douloureuse que j'en viendrais presque à regretter ma rédemption...

J'ai pourtant tant prié pour connaitre de nouveau cette douleur, imaginant qu'elle serait le signe de ma survie. Du retour à ma vie. Mais finalement rien ne change. Ou plutôt, tout empire !

Devant mon silence pourtant involontaire, Quatre abdique, me quittant sans plus insister.

Je me sens comme un moins que rien.

Pas même capable d'être à la hauteur de leurs si maigres attentes.

Le visage fermé et la tête baissée, je cherche comment trouver une solution à mon supplice.

Mais comme leur faire comprendre ?

Ou plutôt que dois-je seulement leur faire comprendre ?

Je ne saisis pas moi-même toutes les causes et raisons et de mon état dépressif alors qu'il m'est si miraculeusement offert d'envisager un retour à la vie, la vraie !

- Lieutenant Yuy !

- Je ne suis plus lieutenant.

Ma réponse dictée avec automatisme est venue toute seule.

- A ma connaissance, personne ne vous a encore dégradé ou mit à la porte des Preventers.

- Je hais cette femme.

- Ravi de l'apprendre lieutenant ! Car soyez sur et certain que c'est de la haine que l'homme tire sa force. L'amour est doux et bon pour le réconfort. Mais c'est la haine qui vous fera avancer. Alors haïssez moi aussi fort qu'il vous en sera possible ! Haïssez votre maladie. Haïssez les responsables de votre accident. Haïssez ces médecins qui ont tous fait pour vous déclarer comme mort ! Haïssez votre hiérarchie militaire qui souhaitait vous oublier au fin fond d'un service de leur hôpital. Et garder assez d'amour pour concevoir et accepter celui donné par vos compagnons. Même si vous n'avez pas de liens du sang avec eux, votre famille ne vous entoure pas moins de son affection sans borne ! Et ils ne souhaitent tout quatre qu'une seule chose ! Répondre à vos moindres demandes, vous soigner avec amour et vous aider à vous sortir de là !

- Vous ne savez rien.

- Il est certain que je suis encore très loin de tout savoir sur vous tous ! Mais il ne tient qu'à vous de m'expliquer. Car au cas où vous en douteriez, je suis là pour ça. Et si cela peut vous motiver un peu, sachez aussi que votre salaire d'une année de lieutenant valide ne suffirait pas à payer mes honoraires. Alors tachez d'en profiter !

Je hais cette femme et plus encore le fait que parfois je parle sans m'en rendre compte.

Je hais cette femme et sa capacité à percevoir les raisons de mes doutes.

Je hais cette femme dont la brutalité de ton ne m'épargne rien.

Je hais cette femme qui a raison.

Elle semble âgée pourtant. Modèle type de la quinquagénaire qu'on imaginerait aux premiers abords, suivre les préceptes et habitudes des vieux pontes poussifs de son domaine. Lisse et classique. Mais il n'en est rien. Elle aime me provoquer, me pousser à bout. Et j'ai d'autant plus honte à céder parfois à ses insistances, preuve affligeante de mes nombreuses faiblesses !

- Lieutenant Yuy

- Heero.

- Je vous nommerais par votre prénom, le jour où vous aurez accepté l'idée que vous n'êtes pas une poupée de chiffon mais un lieutenant blessé et malade qui lutte pour retrouver sa vie !

- Je ne retrouverais jamais plus ma vie d'avant. Je ne serais plus jamais lieutenant.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Votre grade vous l'avez gagné à vie ! Et même si vous quittiez l'armée, ils ne pourraient vous en défaire !

Sûre d'avoir mon attention, elle s'approche de moi pour s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit.

Depuis les quelques semaines où elle est arrivé ici, je la détaille a chaque fois avec la même attention, m'important peu de la gêner en agissant de la sorte.

Ses cheveux courts de couleur poivre et sel, prouvent qu'elle ne cherche pas à camoufler sa cinquantaine d'année. Une femme mature et d'expérience qui cache au fond de ses yeux une vraie clarté entourée de cette force à poigne qu'elle m'impose.

- Lieutenant.

Un sourire de confidence accompagne ce mot cette fois-ci.

Me voyant ne pas réagir, elle poursuit.

- Faire le premier pas vers la vie revient parfois à faire un premier pas vers la mort. Vous avez vécu une expérience traumatisante dont plus d'un homme n'aurait su sortir aussi sain d'esprit que vous l'êtes. Aujourd'hui, vous doutez de moi et je le comprends. Me voilà parachuté dans votre monde à l'instant même ou toutes ses bases se mettent à trembler en dehors de votre volonté. Je regrette que vos amis n'ait pas fait appel à moi auparavant. Car ce n'est pas la capacité à pouvoir communiquer qui fait d'un homme un être vivant ou mort. Mais l'existence de son esprit. Or le vôtre a si douloureusement et si souvent été mit de coté que vous avez tous les droits de leur en vouloir pour de multiples raisons que nous connaissons tous à présent.

- ….

- Vous avez donc le droit et plus encore le devoir de leur faire vos reproches ! N'oubliez pas. Vous êtes le mieux placé pour savoir que les non-dits sont une torture plus douloureuse que les reproches tenant et trébuchant aussi sévères soient-ils.

Devant mon silence continu, elle ne perd pas espoir. Elle devine, je n'en doute pas l'intérêt que je porte à ses paroles. Je l'écoute toujours avec attention, même si je refuse de le lui admettre.

- Lieutenant, même si votre accident n'est pas en rapport direct avec votre handicap actuel, de part la teneur de vos faits d'armes passés, je vous considère comme un blessé de guerre. Vous portez en vous tous les traumatismes physiques et mentaux de ce statut. Mais nous n'avancerons jamais si vous ne passez pas ce blocage qui vous imprègne ! Aussi désireux sommes-nous tous de vous venir en aide. Il est impossible de retenir du bord d'une falaise un homme qui ne vous tend pas la main. Vous avez votre conscience et volonté propre. Nous ne pouvons vous en défaire. Aussi est-ce à vous de tendre cette main ! Alors je vais sortir de cette chambre quelques minutes, acquérir un café bien fort comme je les aime. Et à mon retour, vous devrez une bonne fois pour toute me dire vos intentions. Me laisser une chance de vous venir en aide. Ou vous laisser vous ensevelir un peu plus profondément dans les méandres d'une fin de vie plus pitoyable encore que celle vécue dans votre paralysie. Vous avez été un adolescent soldat émérite et un membre des Preventers certainement des plus doués de sa génération. Il ne tient plus qu'à vous de prouver à tous que vous aurez la force de vous relever…

Refusant l'idée de retourner à cette vie d'armes, j'allais m'exprimer quand elle m'en empêcha d'une main placée avec douceur sur mes lèvres.

- … pour leur dire de votre hauteur et pleine capacité morale et physique que vous ne leur devez rien. Que vous vous retirez, si tel est alors votre désir, et que vous allez vivre votre vie, comme elle le mérite. Réalisez-vous seulement votre âge ? Vous n'avez pas encore 25 ans. Votre rééducation, peut durer d'une année à près de quatre ans, c'est vrai. Mais ni plus, ni moins. Pensez-vous que cela en vaille la peine ? Une année pour marcher de nouveau et re-vivre en toute indépendance. Quatre années tout au plus, pour retrouver grâce à la médecine moderne, l'intégralité de vos fonctions motrices et cérébrales. A 26ans vous saurez remarcher ! Avant vos 30ans vous serez capable de courir un marathon ! Que souhaitez-vous, vous donner comme futur ? Celui d'une vie riche, entouré de vos proches ou celui d'un homme en décomposition, pourrissant dans cette chambre les soixante prochaines années à venir, souffrant toujours de multiples meurtrissures corporelles et mentales ?

- J'ai mal.

C'était la première fois que je l'avouais. La première fois que ma voix écaillée le lui disait.

Mais c'était tellement vrai, aussi physique que moral, la douleur fusait de toute part dans mon corps renaissant, m'empêchant toute réflexion logique ou plus poussée.

- Bien sur ! Je suis la première à leur refuser le droit de vous droguer contre votre demande ! Vous avez mal ? Et bien dites-le ! Il existe des produits pour vous soulager. Mais vous n'êtes pas une poupée, vous avez une voix pour vous exprimer ! Alors dites-le-leur ! Et ils vous soulageront.

Elle le sait et les empêche… ?

- A vos yeux, je sens cette haine farouche que vous ressentez à mon égard. L'idée que je sois responsable de votre douleur, que votre torture physique insoutenable soit de ma faute vous donne-t-elle l'envie de vous relever pour m'abattre de vos seules mains ? Si ma déclaration n'est qu'en partie vraie, n'étant en rien responsable de cette souffrance qui vous afflige, n'en oubliez jamais ce ressentit !! Gardez-le toujours avec vous. Servez-vous de moi comme du souffre douleur nécessaire à votre équilibre psychique. C'est mon métier et mon rôle ! Mais ne rejetez plus comme vous le faite vos anciens compagnons d'arme.

Comment peut-elle… ?

- Aucun d'entre eux n'est devin ! Si vous souffrez, il vous suffisait, comme à l'instant, d'en faire part. Je ne doute pas qu'ensuite ils feront tout le nécessaire pour vous soulager. Moi je ne m'y connais pas assez en médecine pour me permettre la moindre implication dans vos soins. Je ne suis là que pour votre mental.

Je sais que là encore elle a raison. Je devine chaque mot de son discours, pour les penser moi-même. Mais cela ne change rien. Je n'arrive pas à franchir cette « frontière » qui m'empêche d'agir ainsi.

- Fermez les yeux à présent, fermez vos yeux sur cette vie passée et présente. Qu'il s'agisse de votre vie lointaine ou de ces secondes qui s'égrainent à cet instant devant nous. Pendant mon absence, ne pensez plus qu'à l'essence de ces vies. A ce qui les lie toutes les unes aux autres. Puis pensez à ce que vous souhaitez faire pour votre avenir à partir de cette base commune. Et à mon retour, dites-le-moi. Et si tel est votre désir, je partirais dés ce soir de cette demeure, mon chèque payé d'avance en main. Dans le cas contraire, ne vous refermez plus jamais à moi ! Testez ma confiance, testez mon endurance, mais ne doutez plus jamais de mes capacités à vous sortir du trou puant où vous vous laissez glisser depuis votre « réveil ».

Mon « réveil », le terme utilisé par tous pour indiquer mon retour à la vie. Ce matin où je sorti de mon coma artificiel, le corps libéré de toutes ces entraves qui l'empêchaient de se mouvoir.

Alors que je relève les yeux, je ne vois plus la psy. Comme elle l'a dit, elle est sortie chercher son café.

A son retour je devrais lui donner ma réponse : me battre ou me laisser mourir ?

Telle est la question.

Toujours englué dans cette douleur physique qui ne me quitte plus, je ferme comme conseillé mes yeux sur ce monde du présent. La douleur fuse et elle m'entraine contre mon grès une fois encore dans mon passé le plus lointain. Celui de la guerre…

A cette époque, ai-je seulement connu pareille souffrance ?

Et si oui, serais-je seulement capable à nouveau d'y faire face ?

Mes pensées se troublent à mesure que mon esprit se remémore mes tortures passées.

Et alors que je m'efface sur celles-ci, revient ce jour d'hiver…

Ce jour de grand froid ou vidé de mon sang, j'avais réussi l'exploit de m'évader pour retrouver mon Gundam et à force de tentatives ratées, d'entrer enfin dans la carlingue de Wings.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Le souffle court, le cœur battant au ralentit, mon corps encore trop vivant m'infligeait d'ultime souffrance. Le combat, l'accident de voiture, le passage à tabac et par la suite les tortures inhumaines avaient eu raison de tout mon être. J'étais au delà de l'épuisement. Et pourtant, par le plus grand des hasards, une tempête inattendue avait arraché nombre d'arbre sur notre chemin. Poussé avec hargnes dans la neige fraiche, les pieds nues en sang, j'avais profité de cette ultime chance miraculeuse, pour fuir mes sbires et retrouver à plusieurs kilomètre de la, la cache où se trouvait encore Wings. Me sachant en sécurité en son sein, j'avais allumé par pur réflexe le panneau de contrôle. Une envie de connaitre la position des autres, dans le but illusoire de pouvoir les rejoindre pour leur demander un peu d'aide pour me soigner. Je savais bien pourtant que cette idée était indigne d'un soldat ! Je ne pouvais et devais compter que sur moi-même. Je n'avais aucun droit d'attendre quoique ce soit des autres adolescents perdus comme moi dans une guerre qui nous submergeait, aux dimensions tellement plus vastes que nos tristes personnes aux idéaux si… enfantins.

Finalement, ma chance fut trop grande, non content de trouver les positions de Trowa, Wufei et Duo, je découvrais avec leurs différents compte-rendu cryptée que Quatre était aux mains d'OZ. Et aux détails de son départ d'une station d'où Trowa venait tout juste de fuir grâce à l'aide de Wufei, je su où se trouvait Quatre. Les hommes qui m'avaient prit désiraient m'emmener au même endroit, à quelques kilomètres à peine de ma situation actuelle.

La logique et l'évidence auraient voulu que je me mette à l'abri pour reprendre des forces tout en indiquant aux autres où trouver Quatre. Que trois pilotes valides et efficaces se chargent de sa libération. Mais mon estomac haché de coup de couteau aux lames brulantes me poussaient à croire que toute minute d'attente était une minute de trop pour Quatre. Il ne survivrait pas à l'arrivée des autres. La fin de guerre approchant, les soldats d'OZ étaient de plus en plus violents et extrêmes. Jamais encore ils n'avaient dépassés à ce point les conventions de traitement des prisonniers.

Il ne s'agissait plus de guerre avec eux, mais de boucherie.

Alors sans trop savoir comment, je réussi à réveiller Wings de son sommeil, partant à son bords à l'assaut de la zone de surveillance. Assez fou pour aller sciemment au lieu même où j'avais pu échapper en m'évadant plus tôt.

Sur place, ce ne fut que chaos et guérilla. Mais ayant eu le temps de m'injecter quelques doses de morphine et ce stimulant puissant d'adrénaline pure confié en son temps par J, je savais pouvoir mener cette dernière mission à bien. Les drogues ont tant de pouvoir…

J m'avait bien mit en garde de ne les utiliser qu'en toute fin extrême.

Que leur consommation ne ferait que bruler un peu plus vite mes derniers souffles de vie.

Mais je me sentais dans l'obligation de tout tenter pour sauver Quatre.

Et au fond, j'étais juste égoïste. En agissant de la sorte je réalisais le fantasme que peut-être, nos positions inversées, l'un d'eux quatre auraient pu agir de même avec moi. Tout faire pour me sauver et le cas contraire, me tuer avec respect, pour m'éviter plus de souffrance.

C'est avec cet espoir fou en poche que je réussi ce miracle de sauver Quatre.

N'ayant toutefois pas le temps de juger de son état, je choisi la facilité en emportant avec moi son corps affaiblit. Il ne reprit conscience qu'au moment où je du presque le jeter de la cabine de Wings. Le ramassant comme je pu du sol, je le trainais plus que je ne le portais pour le sortir de la grotte idéalement situé pour camoufler nos Gundam. Y voir tous les autres était un soulagement sans fin. Car de leur présence, je savais que malgré de possibles missions terrestres, au moins l'un d'eux serait toujours présent dans la cache pour organiser leur destruction en cas de découverte.

Alors je pu me trainer avec cette force dû au seul espoir de les revoir. Il ne me restait plus que 200m pour atteindre un semblant de cabanon quand Trowa surgit de nulle part, me soulageant aussitôt du poids trop lourd de Quatre.

Et pourtant, ce fut bien ce poids en moins sur mes épaules qui fut le responsable de ma perte d'équilibre.

A peine eu-je le temps d'entendre Trowa hurler le nom de Duo que le noir m'engloutissait tout entier.

L'adrénaline est le meilleur des remèdes pour un guerrier. Car une fois celle-ci disparue, la douleur fuse et brule sans plus de limite. C'est à l'instant où je me réveillais enfermé dans un étrange cocon de couvertures, allongé sur un matelas de fortune devant une chemine au feu crépitant que je ressentis cette douleur violente et ultime. C'était si inhumainement acceptable que je n'étais pas même capable de bouger plus que mes yeux. Et ces derniers avaient alors accrochés ceux de Duo. Si plein de vie, de détermination et… d'un sentiment si différent et inconnu que je ne savais encore le définir.

- Heero ?

- Où… ?

- Tu es dans la planque que tu avais ciblée pour ton retrait. Tu ne crains rien. Aucune patrouille aux environs ! Quatre est sauf ! On ignore tout du comment tu as pu le trouver et plus encore le sortir de son enfer. Mais il est sauf ! Pas vraiment prêt à reprendre le combat avant des mois de soin intensif, mais tu as réussi l'impossible en nous le ramenant de l'enfer Heero.

- Ici ?

- Non. Trowa après lui avoir prodigué les premiers soins l'a emporté avec lui. Nous avons prit contacte avec les manganiac qui vont organiser son éloignement temporaire le temps des soins nécessaire. Son corps… N'est plus que charpie alors nous serions bien incapable de lui venir en aide.

- Mon…. statut ?

Car à cet instant, s'ils n'avaient pas organisé mon rapatriement, cela signifiait deux possibilités. J'étais trop proche de la mort pour qu'on s'en donne la peine, ou encore capable de quelque chose et donc apte à subir les rafistolages d'adolescents totalement incompétent en matière de médecine.

- Je ne saurais te donner tous les termes techniques, tu m'excuseras. Mais en gros, tu ne pourras sûrement pas bouger avant longtemps.

- Dis-moi la vérité.

- La vérité est que je n'en sais rien Heero. Trowa est parti trop vite et je n'ai pas les connaissances nécessaires pour faire face à ca. Le seul point positif est qu'ils t'ont découpé avec des armes blanches stérilisées par la chaleur aux vues des brulures. Alors, aussi mal que cela puisse faire tu ne crains ni la gangrène, ni la septicémie.

- Bien.

Finalement rassuré par son honnêteté, je me laissais emporter par le sommeil. Mais Duo en décida autrement.

- Heero. Wufei sera là dans moins de 24h. Il est au courant de ton état. Alors si tout se passe bien, il pourra amener un médecin avec lui. En attendant, j'ai soigné chacune de tes blessures comme je le pouvais. Tu ne saignes plus et ton cœur a fini de jouer à tout et rien. Il est à nouveau calme et paisible. Les effets des drogues que tu as du ingérer sont définitivement passés.

- Je sais.

- Comment ?

- Douleur…

A la souffrance exprimée par ses yeux, je savais qu'il n'aurait pas de quoi m'en soulager.

- Ca ne fait rien Duo.

- Je peux essayer d'aller trouver… Il y a une ville à…

- Trop dangereux.

- Mais…

- Promet moi une chose Duo.

- Tout ce que tu veux Heero.

- Ne promet jamais avant de connaitre la nature d'une demande Duo.

- Je promets.

Amusé par l'idée qu'il ait vraiment pu croire que c'était là ma demande, je souris à sa réponse. Sourire rendu avec soulagement par Duo.

- Duo. Si mon cas est irrécupérable, si je suis voué à mourir.

- Ne dit pas ç…

- Laisse-moi finir.

- Que ce soit aujourd'hui demain ou dans trois mois. Lors d'une mission, d'une évasion ou durant une incarcération. Promet moi. Promet moi de tout faire pour ne pas me laisser mourant à leurs mains. Fait en sorte, s'il n'y a plus d'espoir, de me rendre la liberté par tes mains. Je ne veux pas finir dans la situation où j'ai retrouvé Quatre. Je crois qu'on ne mérite pas ce genre de fin.

Le temps fut long avant que Duo ne m'offre une réponse. Mais elle vint quand même à l'image de ce que j'attendais.

- Je ne promettrais plus jamais rien avant de connaitre la teneur d'une telle demande.

Et de cette réponse, ma promesse était validée.

- Je promets de tout mettre en œuvre pour te sauver que ce soit de l'ennemi ou de la maladie. Mais s'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, je promets de ne pas leur permettre, quels qu'ils soient, de s'acharner sur toi et de t'offrir ta liberté à travers la mort. Mais alors, que cette promesse nous soit réciproque Heero.

- Je promets. Offrir à un homme la mort qu'il désir est à mes yeux le plus bel acte d'amour et de respect qu'on puisse lui faire.

- Alors je prie pour avoir une chance de t'en montrer bien d'autres Heero.

Je crois que c'est à cet instant que la relation entre Duo et moi bascula définitivement dans une sorte de non-dit constant mais reposant. Une relation qui ferait de nous des coéquipiers hors paire et où la confiance en l'autre serait plus forte que celle que nous portions à nous même.

- Duo.

- Oui ?

- Tu pourrais rester… Juste un peu.

J'ignorais finalement nos positions réciproques. Je sentais juste l'une de ses mains sur les miennes déposées sur un pansement poisseux entourant ma taille. Mais à cet instant, face à la douleur fusant dans les moindres pores de ma peau, je ne voulais pas être seul. Seul pour crever, tel un chien errant agonisant dans un coin sombre. J'étais humain après tout. Moi aussi j'avais besoin d'une présence à mes cotés.

- Je ne bouge pas.

- …

- Heero.

- hum ?

- Tu as vraiment très mal ?

- Oui.

Alors il dut agir sur mes points vitaux, car ce ne fut plus que ténèbres.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau, j'étais plongé dans une mer améthyste.

- Duo.

- Je suis là Heero.

- Promet moi une chose.

- Tout ce que tu veux Heero.

- Ne promet jamais avant de connaitre la nature d'une demande Duo.

- Ca je l'ai déjà promis Heero.

Je me laisse imprégner de sa vue, mon visage à moitié enfouis dans l'oreiller.

Je suis dans ma chambre, celle confiée par Quatre chez lui. Mais l'espace d'un instant, la douleur aidant, je me suis cru là-bas. Dans cette cabane sans confort où nous avions eu nos premières confidences lui et moi.

- Mais tu ne le fais pas.

- Oh si… Il n'y a que pour toi qu'il n'en sera jamais rien. Face à l'homme qui détient ma vie entre ses mains et dont je tiens la vie entre les miennes, il serait utopique que je puisse lui refuser quoique ce soi.

- Tu t'en souvenais ?

- Bien sur. Nous n'en avons jamais reparlé depuis cette nuit-là, mais je m'en suis toujours souvenu.

- Tu l'aurais fait ?

- Oui.

- Malgré ta religion.

- Tu passes et passeras toujours avant elle, Heero. J'ose croire que tu le sais.

Devant sa détermination à vouloir me venir en aide, je su enfin quel devait être mon choix.

D'une évidente perdition, à une évidente clarté, je savais quel était le lien de mes vies passées. Et plus encore quelle était cette base sur laquelle je voulais m'appuyer pour créer mon avenir.

- Duo… j'aimerais voir le docteur Tordjman.

- Elle est partie.

Partie. Alors que je l'acceptais enfin, elle n'était déjà plus là. Mais à quoi pensais-je ? Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle tentait sans succès de me faire réagir.

- Ne lui en veux pas. Tu t'es endormi avant qu'elle ne revienne te voir, tout à l'heure. Alors elle a préféré te laisser dormir. Elle a bien attendu ton réveil, mais comme il se faisait de plus en plus tard... Elle revient sans faute demain.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 3 h du matin.

Effectivement. Je me doute bien qu'à cette heure, la pauvre femme ne soit plus là.

- Toi. Pourquoi étais-tu là ?

- Je…

Pourquoi rougir Duo ? Pourquoi ne pas cesser de tenter de me cacher les choses ?

- Je t'ai entendu m'appeler. Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais…

Soudain je le vois se lever pour attraper un objet sous mon lit.

Un micro ?

Ou plutôt… c'est un matériel si simple. Une sorte de minuscule baby-phone ?

- Les autres ne savent pas qu'il est là. Et je te prie de croire que jamais au grand jamais je n'écouterais une de tes conversations. Il est juste en activité la nuit et depuis très peu de temps. Je… Je voulais m'assurer que si tu faisais un cauchemar, maintenant que tu peux à nouveau t'exprimer… Que je puisse le savoir et venir au besoin pour…. te rassurer.

Suis-je devenu si insupportable pour qu'il agisse de la sorte sans me l'avouer ?

Suis-je devenu si faible, pour qu'il pense devoir à ce point me protéger ?

- Et tu m'as entendu.

- Tu murmurais mon nom alors j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi.

- Je suis conscient que tu agis de la sorte pour mon bien… Mais ne le fait plus. Du moins pas comme ca. J'aimerais… j'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en quiconque de par ce monde. Quoique tu fasses pour moi, je l'accepterais les yeux fermés, sans même vouloir en connaitre les raisons. Mais…Ne me considère pas comme un enfant.

Plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, alors que je sens ses mains se tendre sur les miennes, je devine une fois encore une lourde couche de culpabilité. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Quelques soit ses actes et ses gestes à mon égard, je les prends telle une évidence. A partir de l'instant où il ne me voit pas autrement qu'en tant que… moi.

- Si l'enveloppe a changé, je suis toujours celui avec qui tu t'es battu, avec qui tu as souffert.

- Avec qui j'ai appris à aimer…

- Alors ne l'oublie pas.

- Jamais.

- Il souffre encore de ma remarque. Mais je ne peux tout accepter encore. Il va vous falloir être patient.

- Je le serais Heero. Nous le serons tous.

Fichu pensées parasites.

Je le vois amusé de mon erreur.

Mais dans sa volonté de ne pas jouer avec moi, il n'en redevient pas moins sérieux tout aussitôt.

S'installant un peu mieux à mon chevet, il fait en sorte de croiser nos doigts entre eux. Assit sur une chaise, son visage repose non loin du mien, tandis qu'il reprend la parole.

- Alors que souhaitais-tu me faire promettre Heero ?

- Reste…

Je crois en toute honnêteté qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de demande.

- Le temps qu'il faut, le temps que tu le supporteras… reste avec moi. Aussi égoïste que cela soit de ma part de te le demander, ne retourne pas dans l'espace. Reste avec moi. Ici, sur Terre.

Une demande si proche de celle faite en ce temps de guerre qu'il ne peut lui-même ne pas y repenser.

Je vois dans ses yeux son esprit réfléchir sans trouver de solution aux questions qu'il se pause sans aucun doute. Mais je le sens céder à l'évidence qu'il n'en trouvera pas. Alors il capitule et s'approche un peu plus encore de mon visage pour ne plus nous séparer que de quelques millimètres.

- Je promets Heero. Mais à ton tour, promet moi une chose. Une seule et unique.

- Laquelle ?

- Si je ne dois voir en toi qu'un adulte blessé et à son heure bougon, agit comme tel. Mais ne te cache plus de moi…

- Je peux…essayer.

Etant tout ce que je pouvais donner à cet instant, Duo ne m'en rendit pas moins, un sourire d'intense soulagement. Je crois que c'était déjà plus qu'il n'en avait espéré.

- Alors aussi longtemps que nécessaire, je resterais.

- Merci.

Soulagé de cette réponse, je me laisse un instant aller, mais mon corps tout entier se rappel aussitôt à moi. Une seconde d'inattention vite relevée par Duo.

- Tu as mal ?

Mon corps n'étant que douleur et torture, je cédais enfin à sa demande d'honnêteté. Bien décidé qu'il n'y ait plus entre nous de faits cachés.

- Oui.

- Jusqu'à quel point ?

- Bien au delà de mes limites.

Et ce fut là encore ses yeux qui me répondirent, miroir de mes états d'âme, il souffrait à cette seule idée que je lui dise enfin vraie.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ! Je me doutais que tu nous cachais ce genre de chose.

Aussitôt je le vois se lever chercher maints objets qu'il monte les uns aux autres en un tour de mains. Alors il se retrouve à nouveau devant moi. Et change ma perfusion par une nouvelle aiguille.

- Pompe anti-douleur. De la morphine quasi pure. Une pression, pour une injection.

Alors qu'il glisse sa manette entre mes doigts, je la presse tout aussitôt et de toutes mes forces, sentant ou plutôt fantasmant, l'entrée salvatrice de cette drogue dure dans mon sang. Je fis deux pressions supplémentaires, avant de laisser une chance au produit d'agir. Mais alors que j'en oubliais Duo, ce dernier glissait de nouveau l'une de ses mains sur les miennes, me poussant d'une pression ferme à appuyer une fois de plus sur la pompe à morphine.

- Duo…

- Elle est réglée. Si tu atteins le niveau maximal que je te permets d'obtenir, tu n'en auras pas plus.

Et une nouvelle et dernière fois, il me pousse, ses yeux dans les miens, à presser la manette.

Dés lors, je ressens tout ce flux de drogue dans mon organisme.

C'est comme si mon corps l'espace d'un instant avait subit une pression telle, qu'il se serait « envolé ».

Duo toujours posté au plus près de moi, tente de conserver mon attention, d'une main à présent posée sur ma joue.

- Au-delà de tes limites n'est pas un seuil acceptable Heero. Je l'aurais su, nous t'en aurions soulagé aussitôt ! Maintenant, aux vues de la dose prise à l'instant tu vas littéralement planer quelques heures avant de « redescendre » sur terre. Le mieux serait donc que tu dormes à présent. De sorte que demain matin, tu pourras doser tout cela beaucoup plus finement.

- Duo…

- Je reste ici. Jusqu'à demain…

- Je voudrais voir chacun d'entre vous demain.

- Alors tu nous verras.

- Trowa, en premier. Je veux comprendre le comportement de Quatre avec son aide.

- Nous t'enverrons donc Quatre en second pour rediscuter de tout cela avec lui avant qu'il ne prenne d'assaut Trowa pour obtenir les réponses à ton subit changement de comportement.

Je me sens si transparent avec lui.

- Wufei. Pour avoir une version officieuse de ce qui s'est passé et se passe aujourd'hui chez les Preventers. J'avoue que la dernière fois je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'approfondir les évènements évoqués par le jeu des questions-réponses.

- J'ai peur que ses nouvelles ne te plaisent pas.

- Je dois savoir.

- C'est évident. Nous t'avons trop coupé du monde, pensant agir pour ton bien, mais nous avions tort.

- Après quoi, je veux revoir le docteur Tordjman.

- Alors il en sera fait dans cet ordre Heero.

- Merci.

L'effet de la morphine est total à cet instant. Et je ne réalise pas une seconde que mes mains son couvertes par l'une de Duo alors que l'autre caresse doucement le contour de mon visage.

- Et moi Heero ? Quand pourrais-je revenir près de toi.

- Ai-je seulement le droit ?

- Avec moi, tu as tous les droits Heero. J'aimerais tant que tu comprennes à quel point cela peut-être vrai.

Je ne saurais jamais si ce fut l'effet de la drogue qui se transformait en hallucination, ou si ce fut vrai. Mais à cet instant, je vis Duo pleurer. Pas des larmes de douleurs physiques, ni celles pouvant subvenir physiologiquement parlant à n'importe quel individu pour diverses raisons. Mais bien des larmes d'une peine si immense que je renouvelais mon vœu le plus cher, espérant ainsi l'assurer du plus grand sérieux de cette demande.

- Au-delà du temps, au-delà des difficultés, reste avec moi.

- …

- Aide-moi à redevenir vivant.

- Aussi longtemps que tu m'y autoriseras Heero.

Et pour ponctuer cette promesse, je sentis ses lèvres se poser avec délicatesse sur l'une de mes tempes. Avant qu'elles ne descendent doucement au coin de mes yeux.

Vaincu par cette douceur et la plénitude du à la morphine, je m'endormis à nouveau.

Je savais que le chemin serait long, épuisant et empli de douleur. Mais cette psy qu'ils avaient trouvé pour me venir en aide avait raison. Cela ne représenterait que quelques années d'une vie.

Et cette vie future m'étant toujours accessible, je décidais enfin de tout tenter pour la découvrir, si seulement cela pouvait se faire à _ses_ cotés.

A suivre.

* * *

Ca peut sembler un peu « tombé » de nulle part la relation entre Heero et Duo. Mais cette histoire ne présente qu'un bout de présent et je pars, moi, du principe que les personnages ont eu un passé. Et qu'il s'agit donc là d'une suite logique de ce passé. S'il reste encore peu connu après les quelques retours en arrières proposés dans cette fic, sachez qu'il y en aura plein d'autres (fash-back et moments de confidence…) dans la suite de cette histoire. Aussi, rien n'est fini, tout est encore à venir !

La semaine prochaine : l'épilogue (court) de cette fanfic et le prologue (plus long) de sa suite directe. Avec au passage, un retour à la narration qui m'est plus familière, histoire d'attaquer le "vif" du sujet avec plus de simplicité pour moi lol ;D

mimi yuy


	11. 10 Epilogue

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins (a) yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Aucun des go-boys ne m'appartient

x

En ligne ce jour, l'épilogue mettant fin à cette fanfic.

Je profite de ce dernier pour envoyer un GROS Merci collectif à tous ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de lire jusqu'au bout ! Et plus encore à ceux qui m'ont envoyé ces quelques retours qui enchantent toujours. Pour les autres, je sais ce que sais, j'ai moi-même jamais le temps malgré mon envie d'envoyer quoique ce soit ;(

Avec toutes mes excuses pour ce tout petit final. Mais il ne pouvait être plus long sans défaire l'équilibre de l'ensemble, le prologue du début étant tout aussi petit ;p

* * *

**Une aile de papillon…**

* * *

**Epilogue.**

x

Je suis un être vivant.

Je vois, j'entends, je comprends ce que l'on me dit.

Si à ce jour, je reste encore incapable de reproduire nombre de geste de la vie courante, je peux de nouveau me mouvoir, bouger une partie de mon corps à mon gré.

Et plus important encore ! Je suis apte à communiquer.

Cela semble si « naturel » pour le commun des mortels et à mes yeux subitement si… extraordinaire ! Que jamais plus je ne verrais la vie de la même façon.

Le premier exploit synonyme de ma renaissance, fut le mouvement pataud et malhabile d'une phalange. Très vite, ce fut la main tout entière qui revint à la vie. Et plus vite encore l'intégrité total de mon corps.

Après une année, huit mois et quatre jours d'immobilité totale et de non sensation, le simple fourmillement de tout mon corps fut plus atroce que des milliers d'aiguilles enfoncées dans ma chaire.

Les draps me semblaient coupant comme des lames de rasoir, les bruits plus agressifs qu'un marteau piqueur. Après avoir connu le monde mental durant vingt longs mois, j'étais subitement jeté dans un bain d'acide et de douleur. Tous mes sens se trouvaient subitement revenus à la vie de la manière la plus extrême et la plus violente qui soit !

Duo s'en excusait chaque jour. Car c'est la drogue qu'il avait conçu qui semblait être à l'origine de cette exacerbation de tous mes sens ! Mais comment aurais-je pu en vouloir à celui qui m'avait redonné vie ? Celui qui avait sacrifié plus d'une année de son temps à tout tenter pour me sauver.

Alors pour ne pas plus l'accabler, une fois passée ma période de rejet de mon entourage, je pris l'habitude de retenir la moindre plainte, la moindre exposition de ma souffrance. Bien que je dû, chaque fois avouer leur existence, par soucis d'honnêteté nouvellement instaurée entre lui et moi. Souffrir, l'avouer, mais surtout n'en rien montrer, pour ne pas accabler. Les protocoles de traitement de la douleur étaient complexes à instaurer, entrant souvent en conflit avec celui voué à me soigner. De ce fait, nous dûmes convenir que certaines conséquences ne pourraient être soulagées pour mon propre « bien ». Et la volonté de bien faire de Duo se transforma pour lui en une torture mentale aussi douloureuse qu'elle était pour moi physique.

Aujourd'hui, si je ne parle encore que très peu en raison de cordes vocales et gorges douloureuses, du fait de mon alimentation conflictuelle, j'ai exprimé mon besoin et mon envie de me tenir debout !

Sur la terrasse illuminée de cette fin de soirée, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei sont assis aux cotés de mon fauteuil roulant. Duo debout face à moi, me présente ses avant bras. Et noyé dans l'immensité de ses yeux, je lie mes mains à ses poignets pour me sentir surélevé.

Instant de grâce que sont ces secondes durant lesquelles, je me trouve debout.

Déplaçant mes lèvres en un « merci » insonore, je me laisse redescendre à ma place.

La route va être longue et non moins douloureuse pour que je retrouve toute la force nécessaire de réutiliser des muscles atrophiés durant vingt mois d'oubli. Mais ce jour, face au soleil couchant situé derrière mes compagnons d'armes qui ne m'auront à aucun instant abandonné, alors que nous fêtons avec joie et soulagement mes 25 ans, débute le premier jour du reste de ma vie.

Et je me fais la promesse de ne jamais plus perdre une seconde de cette vie si précieuse qui m'est à nouveau offerte de profiter.

**Fin**

* * *

J'ignore ce que vous penserez de cette petite fin et plus encore de la globalité de cette fanfic. J'ai juste voulu m'essayer par son biais à l'écriture en mode POV que je n'avais encore jamais écrit. Raté ou pas, je dois avouer que c'est trop dur pour moi de ne pouvoir montrer que la vue d'un personnage à la fois. J'ai donc vraiment souffert lol

Je profite aussi de cette « fin », toute relative, pour vous informer que rien n'est terminé en fait ! Puisqu'une seconde partie, prend dés aujourd'hui la suite de cette fanfic. Vous allez y vivre un petit bon dans le temps, et retrouver mon plus habituel : « non style » lol pour me permettre de mieux attaquer la suite de l'intrigue. Car si, si, y'a une vraie intrigue depuis le départ qui est bien camouflée derrière l'accident d'Heero ;p J'espère donc que cette suite vous plaira !

**mimi yuy**


End file.
